Behind the mask
by nekoangel1988
Summary: No one would ever expect someone so happy to try to kill themselves. Can he be saved or will he be lost to those that love him?
1. Chapter 1

Feeling the wind, brushing through his hair, Naruto heaved out a breath and forced his feet to move faster. He wasn't going to let the Uchiha beat him this time, like he had so many times before. This time Naruto was going to beat him if it killed Naruto to do it. Sasuke Uchiha thought he was better than everyone else just because his father was mayor and his brother was captain of some special ops team. Naruto didn't care, he was going to put the irritating dark haired teen in his place.

"You will have to do better than that if you are going to beat me" Sasuke sneered at Naruto as he rushed past, not even looking winded in the slightest. Naruto growled low in his throat, and pushed himself harder even as he watched Sasuke cross the finish line. After Naruto crossed the line, he bent over his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Give up Uzumaki" Sasuke said looking over at the breathless blonde boy "You are never going to beat me."

"That's right" Sakura, a pink haired cheerleader said as she placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke is the best, you don't have any hope of beating him." Naruto frowned and watched as his crush walked off with his enemy. He couldn't stop the sigh that passed his lips.

"Give up on Sakura" Kiba said as he watched Naruto watching the couple disappear. "she's never going to see you as anything more than an annoyance." Naruto groaned, Kiba always told the truth no matter how harsh it sounded.

"I can't help the way I feel" Naruto muttered as he finally caught his breath and grabbed his track bag and headed towards the locker room to grab a shower.

As he entered the locker room, Naruto dropped his bag onto the floor before heading towards the shower. Stepping under the water he heaved a sigh. Naruto was starting to think that there was nothing he would be able to beat Sasuke at, and it annoyed him. Sasuke had good looks, a great family, he was popular, and had the girl that Naruto could only dream about dating, and Sasuke had more talent than anyone he knew. All while Naruto, was fair looking (or so he thought), had a crappy family (he was in foster care, after his birth parents abandoned him) and Naruto certainly didn't feel talented even though he was good enough to make the track team. He supposed that he should be happy that he was with an okay family that didn't try to beat him at every chance. The Hanyo family was nice enough, just always busy taking care of the younger kids to notice if Naruto was staying out of trouble or not. At school, Naruto was full of energy and exuberant and always laughed the loudest at the dumbest jokes, but what nobody understood was that that was just part of the mask that Naruto wore. He felt that if anyone knew the real him they would hate him even more than they already did. It was always easier to hide his pain beside a happy mask. No questions ever got asked. Though lately Naruto felt like that mast was starting to crack despite the fact that Naruto tried his hardest to keep it in place. No one needed to know his troubles, actually no one, not even Kiba knew that he was in Foster care. He just told them that the Hanyo family were his relatives, Naruto feared he would be made fun of more if they knew that he was in foster care. Although he supposed that fact might not make much of a difference since he was an outcast anyhow.

"Come on Naruto" Kiba shouted "your taking forever, my sister isn't going to wait forever you know."

"I'm coming" Naruto muttered climbing out of the shower and quickly drying off before getting dressed and stuffing his dirty clothes into his dress bag. Throwing it over his shoulder, Naruto followed Kiba out of the locker room, and to Kiba's sister's car.

"Hi, Naruto" Hana greeted as Naruto climbed into the backseat, while Kiba took the front.

"Hi," Naruto murmured softly, his eyes meeting the laughing eyes of Sasuke's. Sasuke sneered at Naruto and turned towards Sakura and said something that made her laugh. Naruto heaved a sigh and turned away, he was quickly growing tired of his rootless existence.

"Did you have a good practice?" Hana asked, noticing the black haired boy laughing at Naruto.

"He got his butt kicked by Uchiha again." Kiba said laughing, making Naruto smack him in the back of the head.  
"I'm telling you I'm going to beat him one of these days" Naruto muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kiba muttered "I don't see it happening. Uchiha is good at everything."

"He won't always be" Naruto said "I have every intention of knocking some sense into him."

"Or he's going to just plain kill you." Kiba remarked "You know his brother has pretty much taught him how to defend himself, taught him some of that special ops stuff." Naruto snorted. He didn't care, he would prove that Sasuke wasn't the best at everything.

A few minutes later, and Hana pulled into Naruto's driveway. As Naruto got out, he noticed that there was an extra car in the drive, making Naruto wonder who could be there. They didn't get visitors except from the social worker once a month.

"See you later." Naruto told Kiba and Hana as he turned and headed towards the entrance. As he entered the house, he noticed the guilty on Rei's face.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked frowning, he was getting the feeling that he wasn't going to like what his foster father had to say.

"I hate to do this to you," Rei said "But I'm going to need you to pack your bags, unfortunately you are being moved."

"Why?" Naruto asked stunned, he never got in trouble and he worked hard to make good grades at school. "I've never been any trouble."

"I know that" Rei said softly "You are a great kid, and if I had any other choice, I wouldn't be doing this."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Naruto mumbled as he headed towards his room, and proceeded to throw his other clothes and what little belongings he had into a garbage bag. He hoped he would be able to stay in Konoha, he really didn't want to leave the few friends he had.

A few minutes later, Naruto followed his social worker out the door, avoiding Rei's eyes as he went. It wasn't fair that he was the only one being removed from the home, he couldn't help but wonder where he was going now.

"Do you know where I am going?" Naruto asked the silver haired man beside him. Kakashi Hatake had been his social worker for as long as he could remember. "and will I still be in Konoha?"

"Yes, you will be in Konoha and I am pretty sure you already know the man that you are going to be living with." Kakashi replied and Naruto frowned.

"Who?" Naruto said wondering just who it could be.

"Iruka Umino" Kakashi replied, "his foster home hasn't been open long, but he was willing to take you, even though you annoy him in class." Kakashi said and Naruto frowned. Iruka Umino taught his math class which Naruto thought was boring so he tried to act as loud as possible and played as many pranks that he could get by with. He had been sent out of Iruka's class Naruto didn't know how many times.

"Great, I'm never going to get to do anything." Naruto muttered "He's too strict."

"Maybe you should settle down some then." Kakashi pointed out "He's not strict without a good reason."

"I can't help it if I find math dumb, what am I going to use it for after school anyways?" Naruto muttered, inwardly groaning as Kakashi pulled into the driveway of a small blue one story house. Naruto supposed he should be grateful that Iruka was a fairly new foster parent and that his home had just opened, it meant that Naruto wouldn't have to deal with any other kids at the moment.

Naruto sat in the car for a few minutes after Kakashi parked, before sighing and finally climbing out and following Kakashi, with his head lowered. He hated moving days with a passion, it wasn't fair to him to ask him to continually pack his things because all of a sudden the foster parent couldn't deal with him anymore, which had happened more times that Naruto could count. He used to believe that he would get adopted, when he was younger. Sadly Naruto had gotten older and no one had been interested in adopting a teenager, which left Naruto to deal with the foster care system.

"Hello, Naruto" Iruka said as he opened the door for Naruto and Kakashi to enter.

"Hi," Naruto mumbled not raising his eyes from the floor, he was feeling depressed over his latest move and both Iruka and Kakashi could tell. They both knew that it couldn't be easy for Naruto to move, and not have any hope for ever having a family of his own.

"I have your room ready for you if you are ready to settle in" Iruka said kindly, hurting for the boy that stood in front of him looking rejected. Naruto was behaving quite differently from the way he acted in Iruka's classroom. He had expected Naruto to be just as loud and boisterous as he did in class. Naruto looked up at him and gave him a weak smile before following him to his bedroom, his bags dragging on the floor behind him.

"Here is your room," Iruka said opening the door and allowing Naruto to enter the small bedroom, that barely had enough room for the bed, a desk and the dresser. "unpack your stuff, and when your done I will discuss the rules with you." Naruto nodded and placed his bags on the bed, and slowly started putting them away. It was always the same wherever he moved, unpack and then he would have to listen to the rules. He hated it, he wanted a family, someone who could love him unconditionally, someone who could accept him, someone willing to look past the mask that he wore. So far no one bothered to try to find out who Naruto really was, not even his own best friend Kiba really understood him.

Sighing, Naruto stuffed his clothes into the dresser and then stuffed the bags under the bed. There was no point in throwing them away, Iruka would probably grow tired of him soon and have him moved. Naruto didn't last long anywhere, it was something that Naruto was quickly growing tired of.

Exiting the room, Naruto found Iruka in the kitchen standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. Naruto sighed and put his mask back in place, once again hiding his depressed thoughts as he loudly greeted Iruka.

"What's for dinner old man? Tell me its ramen" Naruto practically shouted, causing Iruka to wince.

"I see you have gotten settled in" Iruka said not thinking that Naruto's change in personality was weird. "first off I guess we should get to the rules. There aren't many" Iruka said and noticed that Naruto rolled his eyes.

"First off, you are not to go anywhere without telling me, and when you do I have to know and approve of who you are with."

"I guess I better not go anywhere then" Naruto quipped, he always joked around with Kiba in Iruka's class, enough times that Iruka had to separate them all the time. "You already know my only friend is Kiba." Iruka frowned the thought of Kiba and Naruto together only gave him a headache, no good could ever come from those two spending time together.

"You are on the track team you should have more friends than him." Iruka pointed out and Naruto shrugged. He annoyed pretty much everyone on his team, and he had the feeling that Sasuke had told something to them that made the team avoid him. Naruto tried to ignore that fact but it hurt more than he let on. He desperately craved a true friendship, someone that wasn't afraid to care for him.

"Anyways," Iruka said clearing his throat to catch Naruto's attention. "My next rule is that no one is allowed here without me being here. I know the kind of trouble you and Kiba get up too, I would like for my house to remain in one piece." Naruto rolled his eyes. Iruka's rules weren't terrible, Naruto could live with being lonely. He had survived all his other homes being lonely.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked, looking down at the table.

"Your indoor voice is to be used at all times while in the house, and out in the yard. I have neighbors that won't appreciate you being loud."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Naruto muttered, annoyed.

"You can remain on the track team as long as all your grades are good. And you have to stop acting up in math." Iruka replied "your homework is to be finished as soon as you get home from school. And since I work where you attend school you won't have to ride the bus to school, I will take you and wait for you after practice." Naruto nodded and heaved a sigh, before giving Iruka a bright grin and thumbs up before exiting the room and heading towards his new room. He didn't think he would like it here, Iruka was strict, stricter than his other foster parents had been.

Laying down on the bed, Naruto stared up at the ceiling, with his hands underneath his head. How long would it take Iruka to get tired of him. He knew the man was already tired of having him in class? How much longer would it take for the man to have Naruto removed from his home. Tears filled Naruto's eyes and he blinked them back, he wouldn't cry now, it wasn't worth it.

Hearing a knock on the door, Naruto heard Iruka answer it and then an annoying voice at the door. Naruto scowled and sat up, silently listening. An older deeper voice was saying something that Naruto couldn't hear. Deciding that whatever the conversation was, it wasn't important he lay back on his bed. Naruto was fifteen and had been in the foster care system since a week after his birth, according to Kakashi, Naruto had been found slowly starving in a basket left on the side of a road. Kakashi had also told him that it had been a miracle that he had survived since it looked like his mother had just given birth to him and left him. Naruto often wondered why his parents would do that. If they hadn't wanted him, couldn't they have just taken him to the hospital or something?

Naruto had been living with Iruka for a couple weeks, and so far things had been okay, he stayed out of Iruka's way as much as possible. Trying to prove to the man that Naruto was worth keeping, that he wouldn't have to give up on Naruto.

"Naruto, can I speak with you?" Iruka called out after Naruto had finished eating breakfast.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked, a bad feeling filling him, he really didn't like the tone of Iruka's voice.

"I have some news." Iruka said softly "Your mother has been found and she wants you to live with her."

"She abandoned me" Naruto said "she shouldn't be able to get me back."

"Your right" Iruka said nodding "But the state seems to think that you would be better off living somewhere close to her."

"So I'm moving again." Naruto growled, anger feeling him. He didn't want anything to do with the woman that was supposed to have given birth to him. She had left him to starve to death on the streets, she shouldn't be allowed to be near him.

"I don't want to leave." Naruto said "I like it here. I have track and I have Kiba, I don't need anything else."

"Actually you don't have track" Iruka said "you failed two of your classes so your coach called me to tell you that you were off the team until your grades improved."

"Does anything think that maybe the grade situation would be because of the turmoil of having to move all the time?" Naruto shouted, anger filling him. He couldn't lose track, it was the one thing that kept him sane, even if he had to fight with Sasuke every second of practice.

"Calm down Naruto" Iruka said "My neighbors are going to be upset."

"Screw them being upset" Naruto shouted again and turned for his room "I don't want to leave." Tears poured down Naruto's eyes as he grabbed his backpack, wiping wildly at his eyes, not wanting anyone to see him crying.

"When am I leaving?" Naruto snapped, as he exited his room.

"After you get home from school. Kakashi will take you to Suna." Iruka replied.

"Why should I have to give up everything, it's taken me forever to earn for someone that never even wanted me?" Naruto murmured walking past Iruka, his eyes focused on the ground. He didn't want to leave, all he needed was here in Konoha. He thrived with Kiba, and even the rivalry with Sasuke made him thrive. He needed them to feel like he was someone worthy of friendship and kindness.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I know how much you've been through. And I know its not been easy." Iruka said.

"Which is why you continue to yell at me in class." Naruto muttered.

"If you would stop acting like a little child maybe I wouldn't have too" Iruka said, feeling annoyed.

"I'm not a child" Naruto snapped back, his mind racing with thoughts.

"You sure are acting like one," Iruka said.

"I'm losing my home again" Naruto said "I think I have a right to be upset."

"You knew as well as I did that this placement wasn't permanent" Iruka snapped "none of your placements are, maybe you should think about why that is" Iruka stated harshly, not seeing Naruto flinch. Not knowing that those careless words would cause Naruto to make a decision that he never thought that Naruto would make." Naruto bit back his response and remained silent the rest of the way to the school.

Once there, Naruto threw himself out of the car and stormed towards the Throwing his bag, on the locker room floor, Naruto went in search of a custodian, he knew they would likely have what he was looking for. He just hoped that they wouldn't ask any questions. When he found them, Naruto quickly made up an excuse, saying that he needed it for a project. When the rope was in his hands, he headed out towards the football field, where he climbed to the top of the bleachers. Tears formed in his eyes as he tied one end of the rope into a noose and the other end, he threw around the railing. Placing the rope over his neck, and climbing over the railing. Naruto wondered if anyone would care about what he was about to do. Not likely no one wanted to be around him, not even his foster parents. Taking a deep breath Naruto released it slowly, before releasing his hold on the railing, allowing his body to drop, his neck snapping, leaving him gasping for air and barely conscious. What he didn't know was that a certain raven haired boy had witnessed Naruto's jump and already had the paramedics on the phone as he yelled at his teacher that Naruto needed help, before disappearing out of his class room and racing towards where the blonde boy was hanging.

Sasuke made it up the bleachers in a record amount of time, he grabbed the rope and began heaving with his all his might, he didn't even look when he felt another person began pulling as well, once, Naruto was close enough, Sasuke leaned over and pulled the limp body over the railing. Sasuke really didn't like pale look to Naruto's skin, nor did he like the blue tinge to Naruto's lips.

"You still haven't beaten me loser." Sasuke said as he formed a fist with his hands and began doing chest compression's while Gaara began breathing, for Naruto. "You told me, that you were doing to beat me! You can't do that if you are dead!" Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Naruto would have done something like this. The boy was always so happy that he was the last person that Sasuke would ever suspect of being depressed.

"Come on idiot!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto's chest remained still. "I'm not letting you die like this!" Sasuke closed his eyes, his heart beating faster as he realized how close Naruto truly was too dying. "I know you think I'm better at everything!" Sasuke said "Not even close, I suck at allowing people to get close to me, while you allow anyone and everyone to drown in your warmth!"

"You can let go now" someone said from over Sasuke's shoulder and he looked up to find two paramedics with a gurney right behind him. Sasuke moved and watched as the medics took over Naruto's treatment. What had happened for Naruto to do this? Sasuke thought as he watched as Naruto was moved to the gurney, his head flopping limply. Sasuke watched with shock as the medics placed a medical collar around Naruto's neck.

"Someone should probably call Iruka and tell him what happened" he heard someone say, and Sasuke was shocked to find a small crowd of students and teachers were standing around them.

"Why call his math teacher?" Sasuke asked numbly "Why would Iruka need to know."

"Because Iruka is Naruto's foster father at the moment." Sasuke heard someone reply and that answer only fueled Sasuke's shock even more. He hadn't known that Naruto was in foster care. He didn't think anyone knew that little fact about Naruto, what had happened for Naruto to end up in the system Sasuke wondered as he watched Naruto's body disappear into the back of an ambulance, the sirens wailing as the vehicle pulled away from the building. Sasuke can only stand there and stare as it disappears, he can hear quite cries of those around him. He couldn't help but wonder why they were crying now, when no one had really gone out of their way to be nice to Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke" he heard someone say from behind him "We have to get back to class."

"Screw class" Sasuke finally breaking out of his shock, he headed towards the parking lot. "I'm going to the hospital to make sure he lives."

Arriving at his BMW, Sasuke pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car door, climbing in Sasuke put his seat belt on before starting the engine and roaring out of the parking lot. He didn't care if got in trouble for leaving school like this, he just wanted to know how his teammate was doing.

It took Sasuke thirty minutes to get to the hospital, once he arrived he found that Iruka was already there waiting, with his head in his hands, his shoulders visibly shaking.

"Iruka?" Sasuke asked softly, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder. Iruka looked up and Sasuke could see his red rimmed eyes.

"Have you heard anything?" Sasuke asked softly and Iruka shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked after a moment.

"I found him" Sasuke replied "I watched him jump," just remembering the way Naruto's body had jerked when he fell made Sasuke want to throw up. He didn't know if Naruto would be able to survive this or not. "Why would he have done this?" Sasuke asked staring down at the tiled floor still feeling confused. He had thought that he had known Naruto well enough, clearly he was wrong.

"We got into an argument." Iruka said softly "I told him some things that I probably shouldn't. I should have known he was upset, but he acted like he was fine."

"I'm coming to find that he is a damn good actor" Sasuke said "I think he had a lot of people fooled. No one could see through his act." after that silenced reigned as both Sasuke and Iruka were lost in their own thoughts, guilt eating at the both of them as they wondered what they could have done to prevent this. Iruka thought perhaps he could have fought harder to keep Naruto in Konoha, he knew how often Naruto got moved, he could have made sure somehow that Naruto could stay with him.

Sasuke on the other hand was wondering if he had been a better person if he would have seen the signs that something wasn't right with Naruto, Sasuke thought if he could have been a better person he could have seen through the lies.

"Family of Uzumaki Naruto?" a voice broke through Sasuke's and Iruka's thoughts. Iruka stood up, and Sasuke followed him, not caring that he wasn't family.

"How is he?" Iruka asked, fearing that Naruto had already been taken to the morgue. But surely since it had taken forever to find something out, then Naruto couldn't be dead could he?

"He's not good" The doctor replied sadly, "his neck broke in the fall, at this point we are not sure if he survives if he will even walk again."

"Will he live?" Sasuke asked not liking the news about Naruto not walking.

"I'm not sure, he's on life support for now, but that can only keep him alive for so long." the doctor replied sadly, he hated seeing cases like this. Most of the times when the people were in Naruto's condition they didn't survive, but the doctor wasn't about to tell them that, it wasn't anything they needed to hear. They deserved to believe that the boy had a chance at survival.

"Can we see him?" Iruka asked, still not quite over his shock over Naruto's suicide attempt. The doctor nodded, and Iruka and Sasuke followed him down a hall and threw a door. Naruto lay nearly naked on the bed, his chest bare, while a sheet covered his lower half, a tube was taped to Naruto's mouth, that lead to a machine that slowly hissed air in and out, forcing air into Naruto's lungs. Sasuke stood there for a moment staring at his teammate before reaching for the trash can and heaving his lunch into it. He hadn't expected Naruto to look like this, it was so much worse than Sasuke had been expecting.

From beside him, Sasuke heard Iruka give a small cry as he moved forward to grab Naruto's hand in his. Holding Naruto's hand to his mouth, tears fell from Iruka's eyes.

"I'm so damn sorry Naruto." Iruka sobbed "It's my fault you are like this. I never should have said what I did. Please come back to me so that I can make it right. I promise I won't let them move you from Konoha!" silence and the hissing of the ventilator was the only answer that Iruka got.

TBC?

What do you think? Should I continue? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz (Please Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

As Iruka sat beside Naruto, watching the young teen fight to live. He couldn't help but wonder if his words had really pushed Naruto that far. In class and most of the time at home, he was super loud, and laughed a lot. Did that mean the saying that those who laugh the loudest hurt the most was true? It broke Iruka's heart thinking about it, he knew that Naruto had grown up in foster care and had moved so much that it was hard for the boy to form any kind of relationship with anyone, it was a miracle that he had Kiba as a friend. Close his eyes, Iruka tightened his grip on Naruto's hand as he thought back to the moments that he had found out what Naruto had done.

 _Iruka had been in the middle of explaining the process of solving an equation when the door had burst open and Genma had rushed through the door. Iruka had thought that maybe something had happened to Sasuke Uchiha's brother, since Iruka had known that Itachi and Genma were friends. He didn't think anything could have possibly been wrong with Naruto, even though the boy was supposed to be in this class at the time. Iruka had just figured that Naruto was upset over moving again and gone to talk to the counselor, he was certain that Naruto would come running through the door at 90 miles an hour, boasting about how he planned on beating the Uchiha at math. However, Iruka noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the classroom either, which meant whatever news Genma had, probably didn't have anything to do with the dark haired teen._

" _What's wrong Genma?" Iruka asked taking note of the worried look in the health teachers eyes. Ignoring the class, Genma approached Iruka and proceeded to whisper what had happened._

" _Naruto hung himself out on the football field, I don't know much but it doesn't look good right now. Sasuke spotted him right after Naruto jumped and called for help." Genma told him lowly so that the other students wouldn't hear. Iruka froze, before dropping the clipboard that he held in his hand, the sound interrupting the silence in the room. Iruka can only stare at Genma in shock, he hadn't expected news like this. Naruto was always so happy, why would he try to kill himself? Did Iruka's harsh words have anything to do with what happened? He knew that Naruto longed for a place to call home, and a family that would love him._

" _Watch my class please." Iruka whispered as tears threatened to fall, "I have to go to him."_

" _I'll take care of your class, and someone else will take over when its time for my next one" Genma assured Iruka, hating the wild eyed panicked look in the other man's eyes. He didn't know what had happened between Naruto and Iruka but it had to be something serious for the man to be this upset._

Which is how Iruka ended up where he was sitting beside Naruto, keeping a death grip on the teen's hand. Iruka hated himself for the part he had played in Naruto making this decision. He just hoped that he would get the chance to make it right.

"Please keep fighting." Iruka pleaded softly, as his tears dropped down on the mattress that Naruto was lying on. "Don't give up on life because I was an idiot."

"I don't think you are entirely at fault here." Sasuke said softly, watching Iruka plead with the unconscious Naruto. "I think he's had good practice at hiding how he really feels."

"Why would he hide his depression?" Iruka asked "if he had come to me I could have gotten help for him."

"He didn't come to you because he didn't trust you, I don't think he really trusts anybody." Sasuke replied "if he's moved as much as you say he has, I can see where it would be hard for him to trust anyone." Iruka heaved a heavy sigh, Sasuke had a point. Naruto couldn't have had an easy time forming any kind of bond with people, as far as Iruka knew, Kiba was the only bond Naruto had really formed at Konoha else tended to get annoyed with the loud blonde. Just thinking about how much Naruto was disliked, hurt Iruka's heart, he wished people could see just how good hearted Naruto was. They didn't realize just how much they hurt him with their rude comments, although apparently the idea was on Sasuke's mind. Iruka turned and looked at the dark haired boy, a sorrowful look on his face.

"I wonder if I had treated him better if he still would have done this?" Sasuke said. Naruto's current situation made Sasuke think about his past actions, he had treated Naruto pretty badly, not liking being around the energetic boy. Not to mention that because of who his parents were he believed that he was better than pretty much everyone, especially Naruto. In reality Naruto was probably better than anyone else, he never treated people the way he was treated. He always gave them the respect that they didn't deserve.

"There is no way of knowing what was going through his mind unless he wakes up." Iruka said softly, wishing that he could have seen this coming. The two remained in silence for the next several minutes, each thinking about what they could have done differently to have prevented this from happening.

"How is he?" a voice asked from the doorway, and Iruka looked up to find Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Not good" Iruka replied turning back to Naruto. The boy's skin was still pale, his lips still blue, he looked quite sick.

"This wasn't your fault" Kakashi told Iruka as he entered the room. "No one saw this coming."

"Maybe we should have" Iruka replied "how many times has he been forced to move from a family that he had just gotten comfortable with? It's not fair to him to keep making that happen, especially for a woman that abandoned him at birth. She doesn't deserve to get to know what kind of teen Naruto is."

"I agree" Kakashi said, hating that his young charge was in this kind of condition and that no one had even noticed. This situation could have been avoided if someone had taken the time to see the signs that Naruto was giving off. No one could honestly be perfectly okay after being forced to move homes again, and then finding out the mother that had abandoned you at birth finally wanted something to do with you hadn't been easy either. Being forced to have to give up his home and his friends for her sake, clearly hadn't been something that Naruto had wanted to do. Kakashi couldn't blame him, his birth mother didn't have a good history, and Naruto had finally found someone he could trust in Kiba.

"If he recovers" Iruka said "I will not allow him to be moved. Not after this. Whose to say he won't try to kill himself again, who is going to be there to stop him next time?"

"The government might have something to say about that" Kakashi pointed out, "after all the goal is to reunite the kids with their families."

"Why reunite Naruto and his mother, as far as I can tell she gave up all rights to him when she left him out in the street without any food. Who knows what could have happened to him, or where he would have ended up." Iruka said as he reached out the hand that wasn't holding Naruto's and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Iruka couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had ever experienced any kind of affection from the people he stayed with. If he had, he might not have made this decision."

"I think its a bad decision to have her anywhere near him" Kakashi said "But no one is going to listen to me."

"Oh my god" the occupants turn to see a brown haired teen with red tattoos on his face. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" Kiba entered the room, shock written all over his face. He had heard rumors about someone that hung themselves on the football field bleachers, but it wasn't until after school that he had found out that it had been Naruto. So of course, Kiba had Hana drive him straight to the hospital. The sight of his best friend lying on life support was enough to make him sick. Tears formed in the teen's eyes, and he slowly approached the bed, wanting to be nearer to his best friend.

"Why didn't you come talk to me you idiot." Kiba cried "why did you have to do this to yourself? I would have found someway to help you, I wouldn't have let you keep struggling in the dark." finally after several seconds, Kiba struggled to stop the tears. Facing Iruka, he finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

"Is he going to make it?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"No one knows right now" Iruka replied gently, knowing how hard it was for Kiba to see Naruto like this. "even if he does live, he might never walk again."

"I'm going to kill him if he pulls through" Kiba said, turning away from Naruto. He couldn't keep seeing his friend like that, it was too painful. The longer Kiba remained in the room, the guiltier he felt for not recognizing that Naruto needed help. No one could be as happy as Naruto pretended to be, it just wasn't possible.

"If you die" Kiba said softly turning back to Naruto, though he was barely able to look at his friend. "You will be killing me. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You make my world so much more colorful and less boring. I only wish that you had trusted me to help you, because I would have made sure you had better options. I would have died to help before you committed to doing this. I will still do anything for you, so you just hang in there and come back to us!" Kiba finished breaking the hearts of those in the room with his soft plea for his best friend to live.

"We are going to do our best to make sure he lives." a kind voice said from the doorway, and everyone turned to see a blonde haired doctor standing in the doorway. "Naruto still has brain activity so that's a good sign that he didn't go without oxygen for too long." she informed them.

"Will he have to stay on the respirator?" Iruka asked, hating that Naruto had to have it in order to breathe.

"If he starts breathing on his own, we can wean him off of it" Tsunade replied as she took note of Naruto's vital statistics.

"If only he could see the kind of support he has" she murmured "maybe then he wouldn't have felt the need to do this, he wouldn't have felt so alone."

"That's not the only reason he done this" Iruka said "he just found out he was going to be moved to Suna to be closer to the mother that abandoned him."

"That's not fair to him" Kiba exclaimed, Naruto had told him about what his mother had done when Kiba had accidentally found out that Naruto was in Foster care. "That bitch doesn't deserve any second chances from Naruto, the government shouldn't force him to be around her."

"Your not the only one who thinks that." Kakashi told Kiba "however no one is going to listen to me. Not when the goal is to eventually send kids home to their families."

"What family?" Kiba muttered "families don't abandon you because they don't want you. Families stick by your side through thick and then, they love you through whatever hell you are going through. Make no mistake Naruto will die if he ends up back with her, you can't convince me that the bitch loves him."

"I agree" Iruka said softly not surprised that Kiba had such a strong opinion about Naruto's mother. "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that that doesn't happen."

"Sounds to me like he has his family surrounding him now." Tsunade said after she finished adjusting Naruto's oxygen and feeding tubes. "I bet he can feel you with him right now. Don't give up on him yet, he just might surprise you." glancing at her watch, she took note of the time.

"I hate to do it, but visiting hours are over so I am going to have to ask you guys to leave." Iruka frowned but nodded, Naruto was going to need all the rest he could get so that he could recover.

"Don't stop fighting, Naruto" Iruka murmured "I promise I will be back in the morning. Rest easy for tonight, just remember that there are people here who are pulling for you to make it." closing his eyes, Iruka stood and gently kissed Naruto's forehead before turning and heading towards the door.

"Blondie, you better not think about going somewhere more permanent once we are gone. Because if you do, I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself. I love you Naruto, your the best friend that anyone could ever hope to have so please come back to us." Kiba murmured before turning and leaving. Leaving Sasuke and Kakashi in the room. Sasuke didn't look like he wanted to leave, he was almost afraid that if he left than Naruto would take that as permission to leave this world and Sasuke didn't want that to happen, he would make sure that it didn't happen.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow" Sasuke murmured, watching as the social worker murmured something in Naruto's ear before exiting. "You better not go anywhere loser." Sasuke muttered as he gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze, hoping that wherever Naruto was at that moment that he could feel it.

Sasuke made his way out of the hospital and towards his car, once there he slid into the vehicle and lay his forehead against the steering wheel. He was so emotionally exhausted that he wasn't sure he would be able to make it home. Just remembering how Naruto dangled in the air until Sasuke and Gaara had been able to pull him up, made Sasuke feel sick. Somehow he didn't think that he would escape this day nightmare free.

Starting the car, Sasuke winced at the time, he knew Itachi would probably be going out of his mind with worry right about now since, he didn't exactly let his brother know where he was or what had happened. His parents had died two years ago leaving him in the custody of his older brother. For a long time it made Sasuke feel better to act like he was better than everyone else and that he had it all together, the truth was Sasuke felt like he was barely hanging onto his sanity, Itachi helped him as much as he could but Itachi was still in the military and had to leave every so often for something important. No one at his school knew that his parents were dead, they just thought they were off on some kind of business trip, which is what Sasuke wanted them to believe. If they could easily believe that than they could easily look past Sasuke's own brokenness to someone who knew what they were doing.

Sighing, Sasuke pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed home. He was dreading the confrontation with Itachi, he didn't want to relive this day, but he was going to have too. Once he pulled into his drive, Sasuke sat in the car for several minutes before finally gathering enough courage to enter the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Itachi's angry voice echoed in the hall as soon as Sasuke had entered the house. Sasuke's mouth opened but no sound came out and he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he gave into his exhaustion and dropped to his knees.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice lowered when he saw his brother just kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong."

"You know the blonde boy who is always bragging that he is going to beat me?" Sasuke asked softly raising his eyes to meet Itachi's eyes. Itachi nodded.

"He hung himself on the football field bleachers." Sasuke said his gaze dropping back to the floor. "I was able to pull him back over the railing but not before he broke his neck, he was so pale, his lips so blue." Sasuke as his stomach turned and he leaned over and vomited on the floor, he heaved until his stomach muscles ached. He could still feel Itachi's shocked eyes on his back. Sasuke talked about Naruto all the time, about how happy the loser always was even when Sasuke kicked his butt at track.

"I've been at the hospital with him." Sasuke said closing his eyes, and swallowing more bile down. "The doctors say that if he even lives, he might never walk again."

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Itachi said softly, hurting for his little brother. Naruto might annoy Sasuke, but Sasuke admired the blonde for always being happy even when he wasn't treated well.

"I don't want him to die" Sasuke said as Itachi helped Sasuke to his feet, ignoring the mess in the floor as he helped Sasuke towards his room. Itachi didn't know what to say to help his brother, he had never expected someone like Naruto would ever try to kill himself.

Once Itachi helped Sasuke get cleaned up, Itachi made him lay down in his bed, his anger over his brother's absence from school long since forgotten with the news of Naruto's suicide attempt.

"Don't leave me" Sasuke said softly as Itachi stood to head towards the door.

"I'll never leave you." Itachi murmured sitting back down on Sasuke's bed, silently listening to his brother cry himself to sleep. Itachi couldn't imagine how it had felt to see someone like Naruto try to kill themselves. It hurt Itachi's heart for both boys, neither deserved to have gone through what had happened today. Placing his hand on Sasuke's quivering shoulder, Itachi squeezed it gently, alerting his brother to his continued presence.

Reviews please! Thanks for reading Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _Sasuke, why couldn't you be nice to me? Why couldn't you see that I only wanted to be friends with you?" A deathly pale Naruto came towards him, forcing Sasuke to back up against the wall of the locker room. "Why couldn't you see through my mask to see the boy who only longed to be loved?"_

" _I'm sorry!" Sasuke cried tears forming in his eyes, if he had been a better person he might have been able to stop Naruto from dying, if he had been a better person he would have been able to see through the lies._

" _Sorry, doesn't mean anything now that I am dead." Naruto hissed as he approached Sasuke, until Sasuke's back was completely against the wall. "Why couldn't you see how much I wanted you? Even your girlfriend knew how badly I wanted you to love me."_

" _I was a prick" Sasuke breathed out, as Naruto leaned forward until his forehead touched Sasuke's._

" _Yes, you were so was everyone else. No one cared about the foster boy whose own mother abandoned him to die in the streets." Naruto shook his head. "I guess I was better at acting than I thought, because no one ever bothered to look past the mask to see how much I was truly hurting. Not even you, the one I longed to give my heart too, but you were too stubborn to look past your own pride to see that the world didn't revolve around, someone whom I doubt has ever had to lose anything in his life."_

" _That's where you are wrong" Sasuke snarled, "I know more about loss than you think I do." Naruto shook his head frowning, and closing his eyes._

" _You don't know how hard it is to go through a day wanting someone so bad and knowing that you will never have the chance to be with them." Naruto heaved a sigh, before bending down and pressing his lips against Sasuke's gently, at first Sasuke didn't give in, but the harder Naruto pressed his mouth against his the more Sasuke wanted him._

" _I guess this is goodbye, Sasuke" Naruto said as he took a step back, his eyes sad and full of longing._

" _Don't go" Sasuke whispered reaching out and touching Naruto's cheek. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of the one he had wanted for so long._

" _It's okay to let people in Sasuke" Naruto murmured "you don't have to keep them at a distance."_

" _Don't go" Sasuke repeated as he reached out to touch Naruto's face again only this time, a piece of Naruto's cheek feel into Sasuke's hand and Sasuke can only stare at it in horror before dropping it and looking up at Naruto._

" _I'm dead, Sasuke" Naruto murmured "Even in my own grave I am broken beyond repair."_

" _You can be fixed" Sasuke yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He feared that if he let Naruto out of his sight, he would be gone forever._

" _It's too late to fix me." Naruto said sadly "but maybe you can concentrate on fixing yourself so you don't end up where I am now."_

" _I'm not broken." Sasuke said, knowing deep down that was the biggest lie he had ever told._

" _And I was the world's happiest person" Naruto murmured softly reaching out and touching Sasuke's face. "look how that turned out for me. This is not what I want for you, I want you to live and to love and I don't ever want you to hurt."_

" _Too late." Sasuke muttered, his heart aching even in that moment._

" _But it's not too late for you to fix it" Naruto said "it's too late for me. You have people who love and care about what happens to you, if you allow them too they will help guide you out of the darkness. Don't ever end up where I am, you have so much to live for." Naruto murmured as he turned his back to Sasuke and walked off, leaving Sasuke aching and hurting more than he ever had before._

"Naruto, come back" Sasuke shouted, sitting up in his bed breathing hard. Itachi was still sitting next to his bed, with his back against the wall.

"It's okay, Sasuke" Itachi said softly seeing the panic in Sasuke's eyes.

"No, its not" Sasuke nearly shouted "I think Naruto is going to die!"

"How would you know this?" Itachi asked softly, hating that his brother was going through this situation.

"I was dreaming of him and he was saying goodbye" Sasuke said looking down at his hands tightly clinching the bedding.

"That was just a dream, it doesn't mean he's going to die." Itachi stated. Sasuke shook his head.

"It seemed so real." Sasuke murmured "I almost want to go to the hospital to make sure he's still alive."

"I'm sure you would hear from someone if something had happened" Itachi said, knowing that Sasuke wasn't likely to return to sleep. Sasuke frowned, remembering the feel of Naruto's ghost lips on his own. Did Naruto truly want him? And how long had he felt that way. Sasuke was too much of a prick to notice if Naruto had ever had a look of longing or not. But the way Naruto's lips had made him feel in the dream, it almost made Sasuke hope that Naruto did want him.

"I think Naruto was a closeted gay" Sasuke said softly frowning, not sure why he had brought the subject up.

"Nothing wrong with that" Itachi pointed out "he was probably just afraid of how people would treat him considering, he's been treated pretty badly the entire time he has gone to school there."

"I wish I had treated him better" Sasuke muttered, regret filling his voice. "Unforunately I'm not really going to be able to change anything that I have done."

"Maybe not but you can make it up to him, once he recovers." Itachi said.

"He's supposed to be moving to Suna" Sasuke said "though Iruka said he was going to try to stop that from happening."

"Why Suna?" Itachi asked.

"So he can be closer to his mother." Sasuke replied "which really doesn't make any kind of sense to me, the woman abandoned him, why would she want him back."

"She got out of doing the job of raising him, so maybe she thinks that Naruto has something valuable to offer her?" Itachi suggested and Sasuke frowned.

"And what do you mean by that.?"

"I'm meaning that someone like her doesn't change, maybe she thought of way to use Naruto to make her life easier." Itachi replied and Sasuke scowled as he lay back on his bed.

"Makes sense, but if she thinks that's going to happen, she's wrong." Sasuke said "he's been through too much already,"

"Something tells me that you don't know the half of what he's been through." Itachi said, his mind drifting to days when he saw the young Naruto wandering the streets, looking filthy in clothes that clearly hadn't been changed in a while.

"You know something that I don't?" Sasuke asked and Itachi shook his head clearing his mind of the memory. He had always wondered how anyone could allow Naruto to go around looking like that, apparently from what Itachi understood that particular parent had been taking the money that was meant to be spent on Naruto and was using it for other things.

"Not really" Itachi answered as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It would be time for Sasuke to get up for school in another half hour or so. "Are you going to visit Naruto today?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded.

"I want to be able to make up for treating him so badly." Sasuke said "but I don't sitting by him is going to change anything."

"If he pulls through, I am sure you can make it up to him." Itachi said, as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, he had sat beside Sasuke's bed all night, calming the younger boy when he woke up from nightmares. Itachi had no doubt that Sasuke had been dreaming about Naruto, he was sure Sasuke would be traumatized from it for sometime, but he wouldn't have to deal with it alone. Itachi would be there for him, every step of the way.

"I'll take you to the hospital if you want me too" Itachi said knowing that Sasuke likely wouldn't be able to concentrate on his classes. Sasuke's eyebrows shot straight up at Itachi's suggestion. Itachi had never allowed Sasuke to skip school unless he was sick.

"Don't make me change my mind." Itachi muttered as Sasuke climbed out of bed. "I figured you probably wouldn't be able to get it out of your head for a little while."

"Probably not" Sasuke agreed "I don't think that something like that is something anyone would be able to forget for a long time."

A few minutes later, Sasuke was sitting in the front seat of Itachi's car, silently watching the scenery pass by. Itachi didn't need to guess to know what worry was currently on his little brother's mind. It was written all over his face.

"I'm sure, Naruto made it through the night. Pretty sure, Iruka or Kiba would have gotten a hold of you if Naruto hadn't."

"Why would they call me?" Sasuke asked "all they knew was that Naruto annoyed me and that I done my best to avoid him at all costs. I wouldn't call me if I were them, for all they know I could be the reason he's in this condition."

"You know how I know that they don't blame you for this?" Itachi asked as he stopped at red light.

"How?" Sasuke asked turning to look at his brother.

"Because you were the first one to try and help him, you were the first to attempt CPR." Itachi said "How can they blame you when you done more than they did?"

"I think I like it better when you don't make sense" Sasuke muttered returning his gaze to the window. He really didn't understand why he felt so down about the situation, maybe it was because Naruto was his teammate. He didn't know, all he knew was that it hurt to think of Naruto not being in his life anymore. It scared him that he even felt that way, but Sasuke wouldn't change it, not now. He was determined to be a better person, to help Naruto in whatever way that he could.

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and after Itachi parked, he proceeded to follow Sasuke up to Naruto's room. Sasuke was not surprised to find Iruka already sitting beside Naruto, Naruto's hand tightly clutched into his.

"How is doing?" Sasuke asked softly upon entering the room. Iruka glanced at the two, both Itachi's and Sasuke's gaze was focused on Naruto.

"There hasn't been much change." Iruka answered swallowing his questions of why Sasuke wasn't at school. "The swelling around his neck has gone down some though."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked, finally looking over at his teacher.

"It means that when it goes a little more they will be able to see more clearly the damage to Naruto's neck, see if he damaged it enough that he won't walk again."

"I can't imagine him not walking again." Sasuke said "he lives for track."

"Unfortunately he got kicked off the team right before this happened." Iruka said sadly "just one more thing that lead up to us being here." Sasuke sighed, he hated to hear that Naruto had been taken off the team, because next to Sasuke he was one of the fastest runner. The team depended on Naruto when Sasuke was out.

"Why did he get kicked off the team?" Sasuke asked his eyes remaining on Naruto's unconscious form.

"Grades. He failed two of his classes." Iruka replied.

"He has moved a lot, the teachers should have cut him some slack." Sasuke muttered.

"I didn't expect him to look like this." Itachi said, without taking his eyes off the unconscious boy. "I knew from what Sasuke said he was pretty bad off but this is worse than I thought."

"Yeah, his condition was a bit of a shock." Iruka said as he gently squeezed Naruto's hand, hoping to let the teen know that he wasn't alone. Iruka couldn't stand the thought of Naruto feeling alone, as he sat there he wondered at the possibility of adopting him. Things were sure to go wrong with the teen's mother, and if they did, Iruka wanted him back with someone that Naruto could trust. Iruka wouldn't have had Naruto moved at all, but the government had stepped in and decided that it would be a good idea for him to get to know his mother.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave you hear?" Itachi asked Sasuke, who only nodded not taking his eyes off Naruto. "I'll be back in a little while then."

"Iruka what if I was the reason this happened?" Sasuke asked once his brother had left the room, his mind returning to the dream where Naruto claimed to want Sasuke as his own. If that were true Naruto could have been using his crush on Sakura to keep everyone blind of who he really wanted.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked "Did you get into it with him before he done this."

"No" Sasuke said "but I've never really been good to him. I had a dream last night where Naruto claimed that he wanted me but because I was too blind I couldn't see it. Did he really have feelings for me? And did my not returning them turn him to this?"

"You can't blame yourself" Iruka said "whether or not he had feelings for you or not, well I guess we might never know. But no I don't think you are in anyway responsible for what happened."

"Do you think Kiba blames me for Naruto doing this?" Sasuke usually didn't care what the other boy thought of him but he couldn't help but wonder if Kiba thought that Naruto had done this because of him.

"No, he can't blame you for anything that happened." Iruka said gently "because you done your best to help Naruto, you called for help and didn't just leave him hanging there. Had you left him, Kiba probably would have blamed you, but you went out of your way to try and save him."

"That's pretty much what Itachi said" Sasuke said "but the more I sit and watch the machines breath for him, the more guilty I feel. I feel like there should have been something else that I could have done."

"Trust me when I say that you done everything that was possible for you to do. You are only a teenager, you can't expect to be able to save the world, unless you are spider-man." Iruka said earning a weak smile from Sasuke.

"I think I would be more the villain than the good guy." Sasuke muttered, his mind drifting back to the dream. He could still practically feel Naruto's lips on his. It made him want to touch his lips, to see if he could still feel the warmth from the pressure of Naruto's mouth. Of course, Sasuke knew that doing that would be crazy because it was after all still a dream.

"Tomorrow you should probably go back to school" Iruka interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "I can always call if something happens." Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi won't let me miss another day. I just wanted to be here for him, since I've pretty much been a prick to him."

"I think he would appreciate what you are doing for him, even if he isn't able to show it." Iruka said "Naruto always appreciates any kindness shown to him."

"Not that he's had much of that." Sasuke muttered thinking back to how many times he had caught Sakura and Ino making fun of Naruto, and Naruto only stood there with a bright grin on his face. Sasuke supposed he should have known then that something was up. What kind of idiot laughed when he was being made fun of? Someone who was using laughter to mask their pain, that's who. And Sasuke was too stupid to see it. Heaving a sigh, Sasuke wondered how he could make things better, he would be very lucky if Naruto didn't hate him, it wasn't like Sasuke didn't deserve it.

Hearing a gasp coming from the other man, Sasuke looked up to find himself looking into dull blue eyes. Whatever had happened Naruto was no conscious again. Did this mean that Naruto would pull through after all?

"Naruto," Iruka said tears filling his eyes. "I'm glad to see you finally awake. You gave us a pretty bad scare." Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to frown around the tube going down his throat, and when he couldn't he gave up and closed his eyes again.

 **Thanks for reading and Reviewing! Updates won't be everyday, but I will do the next chapter asap. I am getting ready to start writing another book, so that's going to take up a lot of time. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi returned a few hours later, to find that his little brother was asleep with his head on Naruto's mattress. Naruto's eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling, which caused Itachi no little amount of surprise. He hadn't expected Naruto to conscious for a little while yet.

"Hey, kiddo" Itachi said softly coming to stand by the bed where Naruto could see him." Itachi didn't figure that the neck brace was too comfortable for him, seeing that he couldn't even turn his head. Naruto's eyes flicked towards him, before returning towards the ceiling. Itachi hated the lifelessness that he seen in Naruto's normally bright blue eyes.

"He's been in and out of consciousness for a little while now" Iruka said as he reentered the room, carrying a tray with enough food for two people. He sighed when he saw Sasuke sleeping soundly.

"He didn't sleep well last night" Itachi said softly resting his hand on Sasuke's back. "He had nightmares all night long." Iruka sighed.

"I can imagine that he still blames himself for what happened." Iruka said "he was the first one to reach Naruto, I can imagine that it made an impression on him."

"More than you know" Itachi said, gently shaking Sasuke awake. Sasuke groaned, and stretched and raised head, to find Naruto's eyes staring up at the ceiling. Sasuke shot up and making Naruto jump at the sudden movement.

"Naruto," Sasuke said causing Naruto's eyes to drift towards him. Tears nearly formed in Sasuke's eyes at the sadness that he saw in his teammates eyes. "I guess you are going to be okay then." Naruto shrugged, wishing that he could talk.

"I guess someone should get a doctor" Sasuke said looking over at Iruka. "They might be able to take him off that bloody machine."

"Maybe Naruto needs a little more time" Itachi said "but I guess it would be a good idea to get a doctor in here to look at him." Sasuke didn't care, he just wanted to know if his teammate was going to be okay.

By the time the doctor had entered the room, Naruto had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tsunade walked over to the bed, and gently shook Naruto awake, causing Sasuke to glare at her.

"He needs to be awake if we are going to check his breathing." Tsunade told the younger Uchiha, who settled back into his chair, his eyes watching her closely, he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt Naruto. Tsunade shook her head at the show of protectiveness. She thought it was a little late for people to start showing it after the kid had tried to kill himself, but she supposed it was better late than never.

"Good to see those pretty eyes of yours." Tsunade told Naruto as he looked up at her. Naruto frowned around the tube in his mouth.

"What do you say we remove that tube?" Tsunade asked after checking his vital stats. Naruto blinked at her, since he couldn't nod, and she gave him a small smile, before turning off the machine, taking note that his oxygen levels remained the same before turning back to Naruto.

"This might hurt a little bit" Tsunade explained "your throat will be a little sore for a few days, but at least you won't need the help of a machine anymore." Naruto just blinked and Tsunade proceeded the process of pulling the tube out as gently as she could.

Once the tube was out, Naruto coughed harshly for a couple of minutes before Tsunade helped Naruto get a drink of water. Naruto heaved a sigh and tried to look over at Sasuke who was watching him intently.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked hoarsely, his throat soar from where he had been on the respirator.

"I needed to know that you were going to be okay" Sasuke said standing up and moving so that Naruto could see him. "I watched you jump, I couldn't just let you die like that."

"You've always been a prick to me" Naruto murmured growing sleepier, just that small amount of conversation had worn him out.

"I know" Sasuke said softly "that doesn't make it right, but I am hoping that things can change."

"It shouldn't have taken me trying to kill myself for you to decide to change." Naruto said as his eyes drifted shut.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at his hands, Naruto was right it shouldn't have taken something like this near tragedy to make him even want to change. If he stuck around would he be able to prove to Naruto that he could change? Or would Naruto be forever angry at Sasuke. Lord knows that Naruto had every right but still Sasuke hoped that Naruto could still find the kindness in him to forgive Sasuke.

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" Sasuke asked Iruka quietly "I've been a right bastard to him."

"I think if you give him time and prove that you can change, I think you will find out how easy that he can and will forgive you." Iruka said. "you forget how many times he has already overlooked things that you have done."

"You aren't really making me feel any better." Sasuke said wondering if he should go on and leave before Naruto woke up. He knew the doctors would be coming in to run some more tests on Naruto soon. He wasn't sure if he could be around if Naruto was told that he could never walk again. Sasuke would feel more than a little responsible even if he wasn't the main reason that Naruto had made his decision.

He didn't know what he was going to do, he only knew that he was going to do his best to make up for being such a jerk, Naruto wouldn't be easily rid of Sasuke. Even if Naruto did blame him for his current predicament.

"When will you find out about his neck injury?" Sasuke knowing that Itachi would want to head home soon.

"I would think that they will be taking him for the x-ray soon." Iruka said "but you know how slow people are around here. Takes them forever to get anything done." Iruka sighed and turned back to Naruto, he hated that the kid didn't even seem happy. He hoped that with a little time Naruto's depression could be helped.

Naruto woke an hour later, feeling more irritable then he had the last he had woken up. His throat ached, but his neck hurt even more with the brace around it. What he didn't want to tell anyone was that he couldn't move anything below the neck. He knew he couldn't turn his neck because of the brace, Naruto was almost scared to find out just what his suicide attempt had done to him physically.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto heard his foster father ask from somewhere on his left.

"Terrible" Naruto answered, trying keep the bitterness out of his voice. This situation wasn't Iruka's fault, it wasn't like Naruto had opened up to him about what he was dealing with.

"I'm sure you are, that tube was the only thing keeping you breathing for several hours." Iruka said "There for a while no one was sure that you were going to make it."

"I don't want to" Naruto said softly knowing that he was only hurting the man that had taken him in further.

"Why?" Iruka asked softly "Is is because of how the kids treat you at school?" Iruka asked, looking over at Sasuke who straightened in his seat.

"No, not really" Naruto answered, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "It sucked to have people treat me like that, but I have Kiba to keep my head on straight. But no, it's that government wanting to send me back to a woman that got rid of me so easily. I couldn't stand the thought of having to live with her when she doesn't know anything about me. It hurts that the state could so easily let me go back because they think they know what's best for me."

"I won't let it happen." Iruka said firmly "I won't let them place you with her if you are that unsure about going there."

"I wish you could stop it, but I don't think you can stop those guys from moving me." Naruto said as a tear dropped from his eye. He couldn't stand the thought of having to leave his friends for someone who didn't like him.

"I don't care, I will do whatever it takes" Iruka said "I don't care." he gently squeezed Naruto's hand, and quickly noticed that Naruto had made no move to even acknowledge the movement, that alone scared Iruka more than he was willing to admit. If Naruto couldn't feel Iruka touching him, then what were the chances of Naruto being able to walk again? Iruka really did wish Tsunade would hurry up and do that x-ray, Iruka needed some answers, and soon.

Twenty minutes later, Tsunade arrived and with the help of orderlies, got Naruto situated on a gurney, careful not to shift his neck too much. Once they had left the room, Iruka turned towards Sasuke and Itachi.

"I think you guys should prepare yourselves for some bad news" Iruka said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I squeezed his hand, but he made no move to squeeze it back. I'm not sure that he's going to be able to walk." Iruka said and Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath, he really hoped that Iruka was wrong. If he wasn't and Naruto got moved to Suna away from his friends, who was to say that that woman would actually take care of Naruto. He couldn't stand the thought.

"I hope your wrong" Sasuke said softly "I really hope you are wrong."

"So do I" Iruka said "But I don't think I am." the room drifted into silence, until the sound of wheels rolling down the hall, interrupted their thoughts.

After Naruto was placed back on his bed, Tsunade turned towards them. Sasuke could tell from her expression that whatever they had saw on the x-ray wasn't good.

"I didn't want to tell Naruto this until he had someone with him." Tsunade began. We he jumped, the rope, his neck broke in a place that's very dangerous for the neck to break. Going over to the light lamp on the wall, Tsunade turned it on and placed the x-ray on it, and everyone in the room, could clearly see the broken bone. "He broke his neck at the 4th cervical vertebra, some of his spinal cord was stretched."

"Will I be able to walk again?" Naruto asked, hating the weakness in his voice.

"I'm not sure" Tsunade replied "because of how high up the injury is, there is no way of knowing. Physical therapy can help, but no one can know if it will be able to help you walk again. The chances of your spinal cord repairing itself is slim, but miracles happen every day." Tsunade hated that she had to give the boy bad news, but she knew that he wouldn't like anything but the truth.

Sasuke watched as a single tear dropped from Naruto's eye and slowly dripped down his cheek. The sight of that one tear hurt Sasuke more than he had had ever thought possible. It hurt his heart so much that Sasuke could feel his own tears welling in his eyes, standing he walked over to the bed, and stood where Naruto could see him. Reaching down, Sasuke gently took his thumb and wiped the tear away, ignoring the tear that ran down his own face.

"I'll help you in whatever way I can" Sasuke murmured "I won't allow you to be alone anymore than you already have been. I made a lot of mistakes in the past, but I promise I won't be like that anymore."

Feeling emotional, Naruto attempted to press his face into Sasuke's hand, needing to feel the one that he had wanted most. It was a shock to Naruto when he had woken up to find Sasuke sitting beside him. Naruto had dreamed for so long of making Sasuke his, but he had grown accustomed to staying silent because he didn't think he would be able to live with the other kids at school finding out that he was in love with Sasuke.

"You are still a prick" Naruto murmured, fear still coursing through his veins. He was a foster kid, he wasn't sure that there was a place for a paralyzed foster kid. He wasn't sure if Iruka would even keep him, but course, Iruka wouldn't be able to because Naruto was supposed to be moving to Suna.

"Iruka?" Naruto asked, pleading with Sasuke to stay with him and not move,.

"Yes?" Iruka asked joining Sasuke at Naruto's side.

"What's going to happen now? Are they still going to make me move to Suna?"

"I don't know" Iruka answered honestly. "I haven't been in contact with anyone since you've been brought in."

"I don't want to go, I want to stay with you if that ever becomes an option." Naruto said softly.

"I'll do my best to make that an option" Iruka promised. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, who still had tears falling from his face. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was honestly sorry for the hell he had caused Naruto. Naruto hoped that he was honest about wanting to help him. Because Naruto was certain that in the coming days he would need a lot of help.

"How is he doing today?" a silver haired man asked from the doorway, after Naruto had fallen asleep.

"He just found out that he might not walk again" Iruka said "how do you think he's doing."

"Not well" Kakashi said entering the room, to stand beside the boy's bed. He hated that things had come down to this because Naruto was a great kid if people would bother to get to know him. "I have some bad news. He will still be going to Suna as soon as he is released."

"That's not fair to him" Iruka yelled, making Naruto jump and open his eyes, staring fearfully up at the ceiling.

"Knock it off" Sasuke snapped as he stood up and went to where Naruto could see him. The adults watched as Sasuke spoke softly to Naruto, whatever being said seemed to sooth the younger boy, and he drifted off to sleep again with minutes.

"Leave the room if your going to act like that." Sasuke growled before sitting down and resting his head on his fists. Itachi smirked at his little brother, Sasuke was becoming quite the mother hen and Naruto wasn't even out of the hospital yet.

"Why does that witch even want him?" Iruka asked his voice softer.

"I don't know and I don't like it, but I am going to find some way to stop it." Kakashi said turning to face Itachi, "which is where your special ops skills come in. I don't believe that she wants him for any good purposes. I feel like something is off about it, I want you to find out what you can." Itachi nodded, he wouldn't allow any more harm to come to Naruto, especially in his present condition.

"Lets hope you can find something out before we cause him anymore misery." Iruka muttered as he began to pace the small room. If he was going to find a way to keep Naruto, he needed to make his home accessible for wheelchair use. Things would be changing for Naruto but Iruka would make sure that the boy wasn't alone to adjust to the changes. He would do whatever it took to keep Naruto safe.

 **I have a plan, no worries! Thanks for reading and reviewing** Liz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I hate to say, but visiting hours are up." Tsunade said softly sticking her head through the door. She hated that they couldn't stay with the boy, especially after the news he found out today, once it really hit, he was going to need all the support that he could get. Right now he was scared and hadn't really had the time to accept what it meant for his future, once he realized he wouldn't be running anymore, well Tsunade didn't want to be around.

"I got work to do anyways" Itachi said thoughtfully before turning his gaze to his little brother, Sasuke was more or less already sleeping with his head resting on his fists. It would figure that Sasuke would end up getting more rest at the hospital than he did at home. Walking over, he gently shook Sasuke awake.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked blearily, automatically looking over at Naruto.

"Visiting hours are over and we need to get home. You have school in the morning." Itachi said "and I've got some other work I need to get done tonight." he really hoped he could dig something up on Naruto's mother that would allow Naruto to stay in Konoha.

Standing up, Sasuke walked over to Naruto, finding comfort in the steady rising of Naruto's chest. He was more than grateful that Naruto didn't need the respirator to breath anymore, it had made Naruto look much different from the bubbly person that he pretended to be.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Sasuke said softly knowing that Naruto probably couldn't hear him. Sasuke hoped that Naruto would be able to rest easily without anyone being there with him. Sasuke knew if it was him in that situation he wouldn't be getting any rest. "Rest easy Naruto" Sasuke murmured before gently running his finger down Naruto's cheek, needing the brief contact with the other. The warmth of Naruto's cheek told Sasuke that Naruto was doing as well as could be expected in that situation.

"He will be here after school" Itachi reminded Sasuke as Sasuke turned and started towards the door.

"I know that" Sasuke muttered tiredly, he was beyond exhausted after all that had happened. "I just worry that he's going to be alone."

"He'll probably sleep the rest of the night." Tsunade said. "what little conversation he's carried seems to have worn him out." Sasuke glanced behind him one more time before walking out the door. He really hoped that he would be able to sleep tonight, nightmares had kept him awake the night before, nightmares of Naruto hating him and blaming Sasuke for his death, the ones that were somehow worse were the ones that didn't blame Sasuke for anything, even though Sasuke knew he hadn't made Naruto's burden easier.

Exiting the hospital, Sasuke dragged his feet towards Itachi's car, he could tell that his brother wasn't really in any mood to talk and Sasuke didn't really mind, he just wanted to get some sleep, and get through school so that they come back to the hospital. Reaching Itachi's car, Sasuke limply slid into the passenger side, once the doors had been unlocked. He didn't think that it would be possible to feel more exhausted than he did right then. Sighing, Sasuke rested his head against the head rest, and allowed his eyes to drift shut. He didn't care that they lived twenty minutes away, he was going to get some shut eye now.

"Rest easy little brother." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke quickly drift to sleep before he had even pulled out of the parking lot. Returning his gaze to the road, Itachi wondered what garbage he would be able to pull up on the mother. Surely the fact that she wanted Naruto after she had abandoned him, meant that she had some sort of plan. Probably one that didn't bode well for Naruto, if that was the case however, Itachi intended to find out. It seemed like Sasuke had finally found a purpose that would distract him from his own problems. Itachi hoped that Sasuke and Naruto would be able to bond through the coming days, become friends that neither had ever expected to be found in the other.

Twenty minutes later, Itachi pulled into the drive, stopping the car, he looked over at Sasuke, who looked more restful than he had in the past 48 hours. Itachi hated to wake him when he was finally getting some rest, but Itachi wasn't about to carry him inside.

"We're home" Itachi said as he reached over and gently shook Sasuke's shoulder, shaking it harder when Sasuke only groaned and turned to rest his head on the window.

"I'm tired too Sasuke" Itachi said, continually shaking Sasuke until his brother finally opened his eyes.

"Home?" Sasuke muttered rubbing sleepily at his eyes, Itachi chuckled and nodded. "You better hurry up and get yourself inside because I'm not carrying you." Itachi told him.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered before reaching out and shoved the door open, and stepping out. Sasuke somehow managed to stumble his way to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed as soon as he entered, he was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Itachi paused in the doorway, watching his brother sleep for a moment before shutting the door. Sighing, Itachi headed into his office, knowing that he wouldn't get much rest tonight, because there was information that he needed to digging up. He supposed it didn't have to be found right at that moment, but he figured the sooner he found it the better off Naruto would be. He couldn't stand the thought of the kid being somewhere that wasn't familiar to him while struggling to deal with his new disability.

Sitting down at his computer, Itachi powered it on and waited while it finished loading. All he had to find was just the slightest bit of dirt, the state would not allow Naruto to go with someone that couldn't be trusted. Once the computer was on, Itachi logged onto the internet to begin his search. He didn't care how long it took him, he would find something.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself in a dark room, with no one beside him. He couldn't stop the loneliness that filled his heart at that moment. He knew that the others couldn't stay with him all the time, they had to go to school and work after all. But he certainly did miss their presence, somehow them being there just made him feel better.

" _I'm not sure" Tsunade replied "because of how high up the injury is, there is no way of knowing. Physical therapy can help, but no one can know if it will be able to help you walk again. The chances of your spinal cord repairing itself is slim, but miracles happen every day."_ Tsunade's words echoed in Naruto's head, leaving tears tracking down his face. What would he do if he couldn't walk again? If he couldn't run again? Running was his life, it helped keep him sane in a world that was insane. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to concentrate on moving any body part, but the more he strained the more tired that he got. Finally, after several minutes of no success, Naruto gave up and opened his eyes. Tears were pouring down his face, and he could feel panic begin to make his heart ache inside his chest. What was he going to do now? He wouldn't be any good to anyone in this condition, he would be moved around again, because surely even Iruka wouldn't want a kid that couldn't even take care of himself. What hope did he ever have of being normal? Sure, Tsunade talked about miracles, but how often did that happen? It was extremely rare, and Naruto doubted that he would be one of those kinds of cases. He wished then more than anything that Sasuke hadn't been there to help him, if Sasuke hadn't shown up then maybe Naruto would be escaping from the life that he hated so much. Sobs ripped through Naruto's throat as he lay there unable to move, and unsure of what his future would entail. He didn't know what he would be able to do, his future looked like one huge blank slate at this moment. Laying there, Naruto felt like the darkness of the room was only making his panic worse, he felt like he could barely breath as it was. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself but the ache in his chest only grew worse the more he thought about that things that he couldn't do.

A few minutes later he heard the door open, and footsteps approaching his bed.

"You shouldn't get yourself this upset." A kind nurse said as she took in the numbers on his heart monitor. "You are going to make yourself sick."

"I'm scared" Naruto said weakly, his chest rising and falling in a harsh manner. "I don't know what's wrong with me, my heart feels like it's going to be burst out of my chest."

"You're having a panic attack" the nurse said softly, her own heart aching for what the boy was going through. Not having anyone with him when he was experiencing one of the most terrifying moments of his life, had to be rough.

"I can't make it stop but I can give you a light sedative to help you sleep." the nurse told him "would you like that."

"Yes, please" Naruto said, as his tears came harder "I don't like this feeling."

"I know it's scary" She said as she reached for a syringe and a bottle of medicine "But I promise its not harmful, just really damn scary." Naruto didn't say anything just watched as she stuck the needle into his IV line and emptied the medicine into his IV.

"It should have effect in a few minutes." She told him softly reaching down and gently running her fingers through his hair. She hated when children were left alone over night, no one deserved to be alone, especially when their situation was as bad as this kids was.

"Thank you," Naruto murmured as his eyes drifted shut, and his harsh breathing slowed down, indicating that he was asleep.

"Sleep well, little one." the nurse murmured before heading out of the room. "I don't what your future holds, but I am certain you are going to be okay, you have people that truly care about what happens to you."

It was a few hours later, that Itachi did find something that he didn't like on Naruto's mother. Apparently her current job, she was a former prostitute, that was addicted to cocaine. She struggled to make ends meet, and most days when she couldn't afford rent she lived on the streets. Though lately she had found a better job working in a hospital pharmacy, which helped her pay her rent in a rather nice neighborhood in Suna. Itachi figured it was just an attempt to look respectable to the state so that she could get her hands on Naruto. What she planned to do with him however, he didn't know. Printing off what he found out, Itachi hoped that this would be good enough to convince the state to not hand Naruto over. It was clear to Itachi that the woman couldn't be trusted, he didn't care what kind of job she got, a tiger didn't change her stripes, once a bad mother always a bad mother as far as he was concerned, glancing at the clock he noticed it was three in the morning. He had been slaving away for over four hours, he didn't find much but it was more than enough to convict her in his eyes.

Once the papers finished printing, Itachi gathered them and placed them in a folder and put it by the door so that he could take them to Kakashi. Making his way back to his bedroom, he was just passing Sasuke's room, when he heard his little brother's pained voice crying out for Naruto. His heart aching, Itachi silently slipped into Sasuke's room, sitting on the bed, Itachi rubbed gentle circles into this brother's back, hoping it would sooth him from whatever nightmare that he currently entrapped in. Sasuke let out a soft moan, before crying out again. Tears silently making their way down Sasuke's face.

"Your hurting him stop!" Sasuke cried out "please stop, he doesn't deserve this? You stupid witch leave him alone!" Itachi's heart hurt even further as Sasuke's words. Sasuke must have heard them discussing Naruto's mother, the fact that she was now affecting his little brother's rest, was enough to anger Itachi. He would find a way to deal with her, screw what anyone else thought.

"It's okay, Sasuke" Itachi said softly "I won't let the bitch hurt Naruto." no longer feeling like going back to his bedroom, knowing that Sasuke would probably only continue to have nightmares, Itachi decided that it would be a good idea to stay with him. So Itachi gently climbed over Sasuke and lay down, making sure to keep one arm on Sasuke to let his brother know that he was still there.

The next morning after Sasuke had left for school, Itachi had gone to the CPS office to turn the information that he had found in to Kakashi.

"I hope this is enough" Itachi said as he handed the file to Kakashi who was sitting behind his desk, typing on his computer. Taking the file from Itachi, Kakashi thumbed through the few pages.

"I would think that it would be enough." Kakashi said after reading the papers. "she is clearly not to be trusted, even if she did find a better job."

"What I want to know is how a former addict got a job working that close to medication like that." Itachi said "There is something fishy to me that she would be allowed to work there."

"It doesn't sound right, but it is a respectable job, she could really just be trying to change her life."

"A tiger don't change its stripes." Itachi replied "I get the feeling that something is going to go down and pretty soon."

"Well, hopefully the DA will see things are way, because we both know that Naruto doesn't deserve to have to live with a woman that could careless about his well being." Kakashi said, placing the folder down on his desk. "I'll make sure this gets to him, thanks for finding it for me. If I were you, I would go home and get some rest before you pass out."

"I was up late working on finding that information, and then Sasuke had nightmares all night again." Itachi explained. "made for a very long night."

"Its going to be a very long day if you don't get any rest, I'm sure Sasuke will be right back at the hospital after school lets out." Kakashi said.

"No doubt" Itachi agreed as he started towards the door. "I'm kind of glad that this situation has opened his eyes, it just might help him with his own depression."

"Hopefully" Kakashi said as his phone rang, noticing the number. Kakashi answered.

"Hello?" Kakashi greeted motioning for Itachi to stay.

"Am I speaking to Naruto Uzumaki's social worker?"

"You are, may I ask who is calling?" Kakashi said frowning.

"This is the head of security at Konoha General." the man said and Kakashi scowled.

"I was told to inform you that Naruto disappeared sometime in the night, and at this point we don't know how."

"He can't walk so he didn't leave by himself" Kakashi growled, he had the feeling that Naruto's mother decided to make a move before they even had a chance to get the DA to look into her background. This did not bode well for Naruto at all.

"Has anyone checked the camera's?" Kakashi asked wondering why he had been called instead of the police, this was clearly a kidnapping since Naruto couldn't just leave on his own.

"Yes sir, none of the camera's were working." the guard told Kakashi.

"How did they get away without Naruto saying anything?" Kakashi asked.

"He was sedated, and unconscious at the time."

Hanging up the phone, Kakashi scowled.

"Nice timing for the camera's not working at the time that Naruto goes missing." Kakashi told Itachi.

"How did they get away from the hospital with a quiet Naruto, I can't see Naruto staying quiet?" Itachi asked, scowling.

"He had been sedated." Kakashi replied "and that sounds plenty suspicious enough for me."

"I think we have a bigger problem at hand" Itachi said and Kakashi looked up.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked.

"Whose going to tell Sasuke that Naruto is missing?"

 **Who took Naruto? And what do they want with him?**

 **Thanks for reading and (reviews are very much appreciated.) Liz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At school, Sasuke found himself unable to focus on his classes, not only was he physically tired, mentally he kept thinking about the situation with Naruto. The younger boy was going to need a lot of help in the coming days, Sasuke wasn't sure he knew how to help but he had every intention of finding out.

"Hey, Uchiha" he heard some say his name and snap their finger in his face, causing him to scowl but clear his thoughts as he noticed Kiba in front of him.

"Welcome back to planet Earth" Kiba muttered when he saw that he had Sasuke's attention.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked annoyed, Kiba had never been one of his favorite people, that feeling only intensified when Naruto was around.

"How's Naruto doing?" Kiba asked, he hadn't been to the hospital since Naruto had been first brought in.

"Not well, which you would know if you would show up" Sasuke said tilting his head up to glare at the boy. "You claim to be his best friend, but you aren't there with him."

"I can't see him like that" Kiba said frowning "And he is my best friend."

"Of course, it's not easy seeing him like that, but he needs your support, especially right now" Sasuke muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, taking in Sasuke's ghost like appearance. Sasuke was much paler than usual and had dark circles under his eyes, informing the other that he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"I mean they don't think he's going to walk again." Sasuke snapped loudly, causing the others in the room talking to stop talking and look towards them. Sasuke blushed a deep red, and turned his attention to the desk. Rumors about Naruto were flying rampant around the school, and Sasuke feared that he just added to it unintentionally. The last thing Sasuke needed was to know that Naruto couldn't walk again, that would only make Naruto's life more of a hell than it already was.

"Tell me your not serious" Kiba said pleadingly, unable to stand the thought of his friend unable to do the things that he once done.

"Of course, I'm serious." Sasuke snapped, raising his eyes to meet Kiba's. "And I still think no matter what you are doing, you should go to the hospital and be with him. Naruto would do it for you."

"I know that" Kiba muttered as he slid down into his desk, feeling like all emotion had been pulled out of him. "Maybe it would have been better if he had died." he muttered, Causing Sasuke's head to shoot up and glare at him, right before Sasuke's fist met Kiba's face.

"I don't want to hear you say that again" Sasuke yelled "You should be glad that he's alive and didn't succeed!:"

"Sasuke, I heard how you helped the idiot." Sakura slithered up to him, ignoring the rather violent confrontation between Sasuke and Kiba. "He wasn't worth your time, but I'm happy to know that you are a hero."

"I'm nothing like that." Sasuke said frowning, as he tried to peel Sakura's arm off of his. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as a hero for saving Naruto. If he really was a hero he would have seen the signs that Naruto wasn't alright earlier.

"Sure you are, if it was up to me, I would have let him die, it's not like anyone wants him around anyways. He's always so loud and annoying and if he can't walk well then that's his fault for doing what he done. He has to pay the consequences." Sakura said, and both Sasuke and Kiba glared at her.

"I would never hit a girl, but I am severely tempted too right now, Naruto does not deserve what he's dealing with" Sasuke snarled "I have the feeling that he knows more about living in hell than you do. So until you can walk in his shoes for a while, back the hell off."

"Leave Naruto alone, Sakura" Kiba said, sounding more tired than he had been in a while. "Sasuke's right, no matter what Naruto has done, he didn't deserve for his world to come to an end like that."

"He should have died" Sakura hissed "I would have enjoyed laughing at his funeral!"

"You might not hit a girl," Kiba snarled at Sasuke "But I don't mind." he leaped out of his chair and towards Sakura, intent on knocking her through the wall, when Sasuke reached out and grabbed Kiba's arm, pulling him back.

"You make me sick" Sasuke said, his tone low and deadly. "for all you know you could have been part of the reason he felt like his life wasn't worth living anymore. That's not a pleasant feeling to have, then again I'm pretty sure you don't care about anyone but yourself. If you did, you would open your eyes to the fact that people around you are suffering. Maybe next time something like this could have been prevented." Sasuke shook his head he would never understand what he had ever seen in Sakura. She was clearly the biggest bitch in the school, which made Sasuke wondered just bad of a prick he had really been towards Naruto, if he had hung out with Sakura for all that time. He didn't even like the thought of it, it nearly made him sick to his stomach.

"Get out of my sight, and don't bother talking to me again." Sasuke said turning away from her.

"All this because the stupid idiot tried to kill himself. I wish he had succeeded, maybe then you wouldn't be acting like this." Sakura hissed, her face heating with embarrassment as everyone in the classroom was watching their loud debate.

"You should open your heart a little" Sasuke muttered "but then again that would actually require for you to have a heart, in which I have actually seen no evidence of." Sakura turned away with a huff and stormed back to her seat.

Sasuke sighed and slumped over on his desk, he really wished the day would end already, he didn't have enough patience to deal with all of the comments the other kids were sure to make about Naruto. Sasuke just wished they would drop the subject of Naruto's attempted suicide, it seemed like it was the only thing that people wanted to talk about, Sasuke was sick of personally. Although it was also because of Naruto, that Sasuke opened his eyes to what was happening around him. He seen smaller kids then Naruto being bullied in the halls, others trying to hide from the bullies. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how everyone else could just ignore what was happening around them and not step in and do something about it. It wasn't fair to those being, bullied and it certainly hadn't been fair to Naruto, who didn't deserve for any of this crap to happen. What would it take for people to change? To start really helping those who were hurting? Would it actually take someone committing suicide and not just nearly succeeding. Sasuke hoped it didn't take another tragedy for the school to wake up from their own self important lives.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke lay his head on his desk, needing to get some rest before he was completely drained.

"Sasuke Uchiha report to the office" a monotone voice said over the intercom. "Sasuke Uchiha report to the office."

"What did you do now?" Kiba asked, shaking the boy's shoulder to make sure he was still awake.

"Someone's in trouble" Sasuke heard Sakura sneer and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Shut it" Sasuke snapped at her, his eyes glaring at her before returning to the floor as he headed out of the classroom. As he slowly made his way towards the office, he wondered if something had happened to Naruto during the night. Maybe he had somehow ended up dying despite the fact that doctor had said he was doing well? Sasuke hoped that that wasn't the case, but there would be no way of knowing until he went to the office.

Upon entering the office, Sasuke found his brother staring down at the floor looking like he was struggling with finding the words to say.

"What's going on Itachi?" Sasuke asked, causing his brother to look up at him.

"I'm checking you out of school and probably for the rest of the week." Itachi said softly making Sasuke really wonder what was going on.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and his heart beat faster when Itachi didn't give him an answer. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever Itachi had to say.

Itachi sighed and stood to his feet, nodding at the secretary, before heading for the door, Sasuke following behind them. Once they got to Itachi's car, Sasuke climbed in.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, his heart pounding in his chest. Whatever it was, he was certain that it had to do with Naruto.

"I have some bad news" Itachi said, not looking at Sasuke.

"Did Naruto die?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi looked up at him, startled.

"No" Itachi said "no, but someone took him out of his room. We have no idea who, or where he would have been taken."

"What?" Sasuke asked slowly not sure that he was hearing his brother correctly. "how?" Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking that he was having a more livid nightmare.

"We are not sure, how it happened, just that Tsunade went to check on him and he wasn't there."

"He didn't make any kind of noise?" Sasuke asked, his fear filling his voice.

"He was sedated" Itachi said "so he wouldn't have been able to make any kind of noise."

"We should have been with him" Sasuke said, closing his eyes, wishing that he could wake up any minute. "he never should have been alone. We should have made Tsunade allow us to stay with him."

"I can't disagree with that." Itachi said "but we don't know that whomever took him wouldn't have hurt someone in the process of getting him."

"We know that his mother wanted him back" Sasuke said "she is the first person that should be checked out."

"I'm afraid she has already been checked into, apparently she was at work when this happened." Itachi said "and the news gets worse, apparently the information that I found on her wasn't enough to stop the judge from granting her custody."

"What?" Sasuke yelled "why not?"

"Because apparently trying to improve one's life isn't against the law." Itachi said. "she has a new job, she supposedly isn't on drugs anymore and has a decent place to live."

"It will kill Naruto to be with her, if he's found." Sasuke said, unable to stop the tears from filling his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder how scared Naruto must be right then, unable to do even the simplest things for himself, having to rely on a complete stranger to take care of him.

"I know," Itachi said "I promise we will find him, I won't allow him to be hurt."

"He can't even defend himself." Sasuke said "He's not even supposed to be out of the hospital yet, what if they don't know how to take care of him"

"I know" Itachi said, aching for his little brother, the terror he felt could be seen plainly in Sasuke's eyes. He hated that this situation was happening to begin with.

"How do you know that his mother didn't hire someone to take him, because she wasn't certain that she would get custody of Naruto with her past." Sasuke said, looking down at the floor. He was emotionally drained, he didn't know how much more he could handle before he completely lost his shit.

"We don't know that that's not what happened." Itachi said "but I will certainly let the authorities know, because I'm pretty sure kidnapping would mean that custody would be revoked and she would go to prison if found guilty."

"We have to find him" Sasuke said, as he struggled to take in a breath of air, panic was making it hard to breathe the more he thought of Naruto out there with someone that didn't care about him. He couldn't imagine the fear that Naruto would be filling, unable to move, unable to get himself help if they hurt him.

"Breathe" Itachi said softly reaching out and placed his hand on Sasuke's back. "Calm down, Sasuke, I promise we are going to find him."

"But not before something terrible happens to him" Sasuke said "I'm telling you his mother has him, and she doesn't have anything good in store for him."

"You don't know that" Itachi said "she might have actually changed and wants to make up for her past."

"Yeah, and a tiger can change it's stripes." Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes, and tried to focus on slowing his breathing. Still whenever he thought of Naruto being neglected, his heart raced harder, making it harder for him to breathe.

"Sasuke" Itachi said softly pulling Sasuke towards him, and into a tight hug. He could practically feel Sasuke's panic running through him, and it hurt that his brother was that fearful.

"Listen to me breath, Sasuke" Itachi said softly, hoping that his brother would be able to follow his breathing pattern. "I know you are scared for Naruto right now, but I promise I will find him."

"You don't know that they don't plan on murdering him for money." Sasuke gasped, struggling to reign in his emotions. He wondered how things had ended like this, it wasn't fair. Then again when was life ever fair? It just seemed worse for those who didn't seem to fit in.

"If that's the plan, we will find him before that happens." Itachi said knowing full well that he couldn't exactly promise Sasuke that, but needing to say something that would help his brother. When Itachi's efforts to calm Sasuke down wasn't working, Itachi reached up and gently pinched the nerve in Sasuke's neck, promptly knocking his brother unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke" Itachi murmured as he settled Sasuke back into the seat and managed to get the seat belt around him. Itachi really did hope that it wouldn't take them long to find Naruto, Sasuke was right about one thing, it was much too soon for Naruto to be out of the hospital, he just hoped that whomever took Naruto didn't aggravate his injury in any way. It would mean a much longer recovery period for Naruto, and more of a chance of Sasuke losing his sanity.

Meanwhile Naruto was being transported in the backseat of a car, his neck brace had long since been removed, and he was stuck in the backseat, drowsily wondering where he was and why the people had felt the need to remove him from the hospital.

"Where am I?" Naruto mumbled, startling when an unfamiliar voice answered him.

"You are on your way to Suna. Your mother wants you back and she paid me to come and get you." the man answered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, wondering why he didn't feel panicked at the moment, panic would be the normal reaction to the news that he had been kidnapped from his hospital room.

"I'm Hidan" the man answered "Not that you really need to know that."

"What does that woman want with me?" Naruto asked, the pain in his neck steadily growing worse.

"I don't know, something to do with her pimp needing someone young." Hidan answered and Naruto swallowed hard. Did that mean his mother planned to use him to make money? What kind of person was she that she could so easily do that to her own kid?

"This is the person that the state wanted to give me back too?" Naruto murmured, beginning to feel sick to his stomach. "they should have done a better background check."

"Do you know how easy those are too fake if you pay off the right people?" Hidan asked looking in the rear view mirror and noticing that the boy was slipping back into unconsciousness again. He figured he would need to give him another sedative soon, to keep him nice and docile. He couldn't have the kid panicking on him and causing a ruckus. Still even as he drove Hidan thought it weird how the kid remained perfectly still, not moving an inch. Hidan wondered briefly if he shouldn't have checked the medical chart before grabbing the unconscious kid and running.

A few hours later, Hidan pulled over when Naruto began to regain consciousness, getting out, Hidan grabbed the needle and filled it with the sedative, before reaching behind him and jabbing the needle into Naruto's thigh, and emptying the syringe into his veins.

"I don't know you. Take me home" Naruto mumbled before his eyes shut again. Hidan still couldn't get the feeling that something wasn't right with the kid, one would have expected some kind of reaction from having a needle thrust into their skin, this kid didn't. It almost made Hidan wonder if he could even feel it. Scowling, Hidan hoped like hell that the kid wasn't paralyzed, Kushina's plans for the boy wouldn't exactly go well if he was. He knew the plans for him and it almost made him feel sorry for the boy, no one deserved to go through what he was about to go through, that was if he was physically able to handle what he would be forced through.

A few hours later, Hidan pulled up the run down apartment building. Kushina had lied about having a different address, she didn't want social services to interrupt her plans, she didn't care that the place wasn't fit for a rat to live in. She didn't need a nice place for her son, she didn't care that Naruto had been in the hospital, she didn't even care that Naruto had been in the hospital, before she had sat her plan into motion.

"Are you sure this is the right kid?" Mizuki asked peering into the window once, Hidan had stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Positive" Hidan replied "but I don't think I read his medical chart right, he hasn't moved one time while he was in the car."

"Still, he's too pretty for the boss to not look, maybe they can still do something with him." Mizuki replied, as he turned and entered the rundown apartment. Hidan stood outside the car, noticing that Naruto was starting to come around again.

"Coming alive are you?" Hidan asked as he peered into the window. "I don't think now is a good time for you to be awake."

"I want to go home" Naruto moaned "I don't want to be here."

"Too bad for you" Hidan replied as a red haired woman stalked out of the building and towards the car. "Your presence is very much needed." Hidan moved out of the way so that the woman could see the boy that she had birthed.

"He's very pretty, looks exactly like his father." She said, sneering. "His face should fetch a pretty price, he looks to be as young as Kisame wants them to be." Kushina said before turning to Hidan.

"Get him undressed and into a cell, we'll wait to see what Kisame wants to do with him." she ordered. Hidan nodded and opened the car door, knowing that the boy was still half out of it, Hidan picked him up and carried him towards the basement that had been converted into several cells. Small teenage boys filled the cells, all looking more miserable than the other. Hidan took Naruto to the furthest cell from the door. Upon entering the cell, he none too gently dropped Naruto onto the stone bench, ignoring the small cry of pain that escaped the boy's lips.

"This is going to be your home from now on." Hidan told Naruto as he began to strip Naruto, not caring that it was too cold and damp for the boy to unclothed in the cell. Once Naruto was undressed, Hidan raised the boys wrists and shackled them both to the wall, still thinking it was weird that the boy hadn't fought him at all.

"Let me go" Naruto pleaded, longing for the presence of the few people who had surrounded his bedside over the last few days.

"I can't do that" Hidan said finally noticed that Naruto had trouble with moving his neck. Hidan had gotten rid of the neck brace because he hadn't thought that it was necessary for the boy to be wearing it.

"Don't do this please" Naruto pleaded, shivering in the cold room.

"I'm following orders." Hidan replied, turning away so he could get the pleading look of Naruto's out of his mind. Something didn't settle right with him, chaining a kid that couldn't even move, knowing what he would be used for only made it worse.

"Your mother seems to think that your pretty face will bring in more money, and she's probably right." Hidan said. "Be a good boy and you might get treated well, if not you will be left to die." That being said, Hidan turned and walked out of the room, shutting the cell door and locking it behind him. Naruto closed his eyes and fought back his panic, he knew somehow that Sasuke and Kakashi and the others would find him, but he wasn't sure how long that was going to take. He had the feeling he would leave here more damaged than he was before he got here. The fact that his mother planned to sell his body only made him sick, he hoped that whomever found him, put her where she belonged, and that wasn't prison, he hoped they killed her because from the sounds of the pitiful cries coming from the cells around him, she made a living off of selling children's bodies, and the thought made Naruto want to hurl. How could he be related to someone who could do something so despicable, it wasn't right. The fact that the state had been willing to allow him to go back to her made Naruto wonder if she hadn't paid someone off, because if they knew she had this operation going there wouldn't have been any choice of custody he would have stayed with Iruka. Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he thought about what Sasuke and Kiba would be going through right now, would anyone know that he was missing? Would anyone actually care? Closing his eyes, Naruto wished he could move so that he could somehow make himself warm.

A few hours later, Naruto was thoroughly chilled when he heard the door open and a red headed woman entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You look just like your father, but I imagine you are not going to be as worthless as him." she said as she walked over, running her hands over him, checking for injuries.

"What happened to your neck?" she asked noticing the way that Naruto struggled to keep still.

"I broke it" Naruto replied, refusing to meet her eyes.

"how?" Kushina demanded,

"I tried to hang myself." Naruto replied "I would have succeeded if a certain dark haired prick didn't see me jump." Kushina growled, anger filling her voice.

"Don't tell me you are actually useless" she yelled "can you move at all."

"Currently no" Naruto growled "But I intend to be able to walk again."

"Nobody is going to want to fuck a cripple" she growled, her eyes flashing with anger, as she got up and started stalking the small cell. "You are not worth the money I had to pay to get you taken from that hospital."

"I don't think you are worth much either." Naruto snapped, anger filling him wishing that he could move any part of his body. "You sell children for a living, how the hell did the state manage to overlook that part?"

"I can pay anyone off." Kushina snarled as she glared at the boy who was unknowingly shivering where he lay on the cold stone. "I guess you can stay in here and rot then, because no one is going to want you."

"There are people that want me, you can just give me back to them" Naruto said hopefully though he knew that for the present he was screwed.

"Hell, no, it might be fun to watch them suffer with the knowledge that they won't ever be able to find you, at least until your dead." Kushina gave an evil laugh that spooked Naruto down to his soul. How could one woman be so completely evil.

"well I might not get any money from you, but it's going to be fun to watch you suffer." she snarled before walking out of the cell and slamming it Naruto closed his eyes, wondering if he would somehow be found, he didn't know how since he was in such a dark place, it would be the last place that anyone would ever think to look for him. He couldn't help but wonder what she had in store for him since apparently that he couldn't be used in the same way as the other children. Naruto was almost too scared to find out.

As the day went on, Naruto was forced to listen to children cry as men forced themselves on the boys, not caring about the damage they were causing physically and mentally. Naruto hated the sounds and wished that he could somehow make them stop, his heart aching with the pain that he could hear in the children's voices. As he lay there, his stomach cramping with the need to use the bathroom, he struggled to hold it in, knowing that no one would help him, no matter how much he cried out. Finally though Naruto could hold it no longer and he was forced to use the bathroom where he was, tears filled his eyes as the smell hit his nostrils. If this was what the woman planned for him, he hoped that she burned in hell.

Days began to pass in a blur, the cries of those around him melting all into a blur. Naruto's misery getting worse as he was forced to lie in his own filth, no one willing to come in and help him eat, or clean up. His weight began to drop and Naruto began to lose hope that anyone would ever find him.

One night Kushina entered his cell, wrinkling her nose at the smell of feces and pee that Naruto was forced to lie in, she laughed at the misery in Naruto's eyes.

"help me" Naruto whimpered softly aching to be out of the mess that he was forced to lie in. He wanted nothing more than a strong bath and a warm bed to sleep in.

"No can do" she muttered as she approached and touched his forehead that was covered in sweat. "You appear to be running a fever."

"I wonder why" Naruto said miserably glad that he couldn't feel the way the shackles were cutting into his wrists, leaving them bloody and smiled, she didn't think that seeing her former lovers child suffering this way would bring her so much pleasure. However, it pleased her to no end to see the wretch suffering in the filth that she forced him to lie in.

"I never wanted you." she told Naruto, not caring that the boy was barely conscious. "I wanted to abort you, but your father wouldn't allow me to. It was only after you were born that I paid to have him killed. Once he was dead, I was free to live my life the way I wanted to. So I decided to leave you on the streets hoping that you would die there, but that wasn't to be, someone found you and rescued you. It was only recently that I discovered you were living in Konoha. You look just like your father, and I figured that I could make a pretty penny off of that face of yours, but then you had to try to kill yourself and left me with this worthless body of yours that no one wants." Kushina glared at him, as much as she enjoyed his suffering she was starting to wish he would die already.

"No one is coming to save you." she hissed knowing that's why Naruto was struggling to hang onto life. "no one cares about you, everyone wants you dead."

"No" Naruto mumbled feverishly "there is someone out there that cares and he will come."

"Will he come for a dead body?" Kushina asked as placed her hands around Naruto's thin throat and began squeezing. Naruto moaned, attempted to turn his head and pull away from her.

"No one wants your filthy self." Kushina said glaring down at the boy's who's body was covered in dirt, pee and feces, he stunk something awful but she refused to allow anyone to clean him up or feed him. The boy would die and he would die soon, she would make sure of it. What she didn't know was one of her employees noticed how badly she was treating Naruto compared to the other children she made her money off of. Knowing that she would be locked up, he had called Konoha and alerted them to where Naruto was being kept, sadly it was two months after he'd gone missing. But the man hoped that the people from Konoha would be able to save him, no one, handicapped or not deserved to live in the kind of filth that Naruto was being forced to live with.

Unexpectedly Naruto's cell door was thrown open, and Kushina was pulled off of Naruto. A seriously pissed of Itachi Uchiha staring her in the face. He barely glanced at Naruto, before returning his attention to the woman at hand, and slammed her hard into the wall.

"You are going to pay for the hell that you have caused him!" He snarled, wanting nothing more than to rip her throat out.

"We will take it from here" Juugo told Itachi, you take care of the boy. Itachi nodded, glaring at her before turning his attention to Naruto. He winced at the smell, and knew that Naruto had suffered even more damage. Itachi couldn't stand the sight of the dirt nearly caked on so thick that Itachi knew it would take a while to get off.

"God, Naruto" Itachi bit off as a feverish Naruto opened his eyes, when Naruto saw Itachi standing before blinked in disbelief as if not understanding that he was finally being rescued, once Itachi got closer. A tear made its way down Naruto's dirt streaked face, making Itachi's heart hurt, knowing that Naruto had longed for someone to save him from the misery that he was in.

"Home?" Naruto asked weakly as more tears streaked down his face, realizing then that if Itachi was there then that it meant he would be getting out of the miserable conditions that he was currently barely surviving in.

"Yes, I'm taking you home" Itachi answered with tears forming and falling from his own eyes. Reaching out, Itachi managed to get Naruto's wrists out of the shackles wincing at the discoloration and the bloodied wrists.

"God I'm so sorry Naruto" Itachi spoke tenderly as he proceeded to gently wrap Naruto's wrists in bandages.

"Someone get me a blanket" Itachi yelled when he felt how chilled Naruto's skin was. It was no wonder that the boy was so sick, it was however, a miracle that he was still alive. Itachi ignored the small wafting from the boy, knowing that the condition wasn't his fault, it only made Itachi want to harm the heartless woman that was called mother.

"Take me home" Naruto said weakly, leaning into Itachi, clearly longing for the warmth that Itachi offered. "I want to go home."

"I promise I'm taking you home." Itachi said softly unable to stop the tears that continued to flow from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you." Itachi couldn't believe how bad off that Naruto was, it was like that woman didn't even care that Naruto was human, she had treated worse than any animal, and it hurt knowing that Naruto had been allowed to live in this filth for two months longer than he should have been.

Several minutes later, Naruto was wrapped in blankets, and Itachi was carrying him out of the basement and into the blinding light, causing Naruto to whimper at the bright light. Itachi, gently covered Naruto's eyes, knowing the boy would need some time to adjust to the light once more.

"I know someone who is anxious to see you." Itachi said as he lay Naruto down on the gurney in the ambulance.

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled feverishly, looking at Itachi with more hope than Itachi expected him to have. Itachi gave him a weak smile.

"He's made himself sick with worry over you." Itachi said, grimacing as he thought about how much weight his own brother had lost because he had no appetite.

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled again, finally giving into the need to sleep. Itachi wiped at the tears on his face, he hadn't expected Naruto's situation to be so bad. Neither had he expected to find several other children being kept in cells and used as sex slaves, there was no doubt in Itachi's mind that the woman was looking at some hard time in prison, in fact she would be very lucky to escape it alive. Child abusers were not looked on with any kind of respect, Itachi almost felt sorry for her but then he looked over at Naruto and that feeling went away quickly. There was no telling what kind of delays there would be in Naruto's recovery, Itachi just hoped that it wasn't too late for Naruto to get started on that road.

"Sasuke's waiting for you kiddo" Itachi said softly running his hands through Naruto's filthy, matted hair, not caring that some of the dirt came off in his hands.

 **The nurse wasn't Naruto's mother, she had the sedatives in her pocket because his heart monitor had gone off and she had to get him calmed down, neither did she know that he would be easily kidnapped because of the sedation, she was actually perfectly innocent. This chapter was a little rough write but I hope you enjoy it.** **How Itachi's group found him will be more explained in the next chapter,**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Opening his eyes, Sasuke found himself staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He frowned wondering how he had ended up here, when the last thing he remembered was being in Itachi's car. Suddenly Sasuke remembered the news that Itachi had given him, Naruto was missing and no one knew where he had been taken. Shooting up in his bed, Sasuke threw his legs over the side and pushed himself up. Rushing across the room, he threw his door open and headed for where he knew Itachi would be, Itachi's office. Itachi better be working on finding Naruto Sasuke thought.

"Any news?" Sasuke asked as he entered the room to find Itachi, with the phone hanging on one ear as he worked on the computer, what he was looking up Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Not yet" Itachi mumbled, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't like his answer. Itachi was determined to work day in and day out until Naruto was found. He wouldn't let the boy that had no one to care about him, die thinking that he wasn't loved.

"He's suffering" Sasuke growled "I know he is. Go after the mother, I know she has him!"

"I'm sure you are right" Itachi said, hoping to calm his brother's quickly growing agitation. An Irritated Sasuke was a nightmare for anyone to deal with, but knowing that he was agitated because of the lack progress in finding Naruto made it about a thousand times worse. "The problem is that she seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. And apparently what happens in Suna stays in Suna because no one is saying a damn thing." Itachi grumbled. "If there is something bad going on, it's going to take time to uncover what it is."

"What if he doesn't have time!" Sasuke yelled, "He could be dying for all we know."

"I know you are worried" Itachi said, after saying something to the other person on the phone and putting it down, before turning to face Sasuke. "I don't like the situation any more than you do." Sasuke glared at Itachi and turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Itachi sighing at how miserable his little brother was. He knew they had to find Naruto soon, he feared for Sasuke's sanity. He feared that Sasuke would quickly follow in Naruto's footsteps if he wasn't brought back alive. Itachi couldn't stand the thought of that happening, and knowing that if something good to happen, nothing would stop Sasuke.

A few minutes later, Itachi finished his conversation and exited his office to find, Sasuke staring miserably out the window, his plate of food untouched.

"Sasuke, you need to eat" Itachi said softly as he approached his little brother.

"I'm not hungry" Sasuke mumbled "I can't think about anything but finding Naruto right now."

"He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Itachi said gently knowing that his words probably wouldn't have any effect on Sasuke, but he had to try.

"I can't help but wonder if they are taking care of him" Sasuke said "Or if he's suffering, wondering if anyone cares about him enough to try and find him."

"You can't think like that without it driving you crazy" Itachi said "you have to have hope that he can be found." Sasuke sighed, and turned away from Itachi, he appreciated Itachi trying to help him feel better, but Sasuke feared that that wouldn't happen until Naruto was safe and sound.

"I promise he's going to be found, we have a few connections to some people in Suna." Itachi said "I won't rest until he's found." Sasuke heaved a sigh and gave Itachi a weak smile before he stood and started back towards his room.

Sasuke was more miserable than he had ever been, he didn't think that it would be possible for him to be. Sure, Sasuke hadn't been very nice to Naruto, but after spending those days with Naruto in the hospital. Sasuke had gotten used to Naruto and Naruto had grown accustomed to Sasuke being there. Even though Naruto had tried to kill himself, Sasuke believed that somewhere underneath his depression, was someone who really to be happy and to be loved. Knowing that Naruto hadn't wanted to be with his own mother, made Sasuke wonder what Naruto could possibly remember about her. Sasuke had heard rumors about her, but he didn't what was true and what wasn't. What he hadn't heard anything about however was Naruto's father. Surely, there was a man out there somewhere that was looking for Naruto, that wanted their child. Sasuke kinda hoped that that wasn't the case, he wanted Naruto to stay with him as selfish as that sounded. He was addicted to the light in Naruto's eyes, while it wasn't all that bright, Sasuke had every intention of making sure that it became brighter than the sun.

Sasuke flopped down on his bed, and pulled the covers over his head, Itachi had pulled him out of school for the week, and Sasuke had no intention of getting any kind of school work done until Naruto was found, he didn't care if he ended up failing the grade, or even getting kicked off the track team. Track wouldn't be much fun anymore without Naruto there challenging him anyways. Closing his eyes, Sasuke quickly drifted to sleep.

" _Sasuke!" Naruto's voice cried out, Sasuke could hear the agony in Naruto's voice and it squeezed his heart like a vice, he needed to save Naruto but he didn't know how. Sasuke hadn't ever felt so useless in his life._

" _Please help me!" Naruto's blue eyes bore into Sasuke's making his heart hurt even more. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air, as Sasuke watched in terror as a red headed woman, grabbed a butcher knife and started hacking at Naruto's useless arm, when there was nothing left of the left arm she started working on his left, uncaring of the pure agony that was heard loud and clear in Naruto's voice._

" _Sasuke, save me" Naruto cried out, before the woman took the knife and quickly slit Naruto's throat, his blood pooling around him in dark circles as Sasuke watched the light drain out of his eyes._

" _Naruto!" Sasuke screamed tears forming in his own eyes as he struggled against whatever was keeping him from going to Naruto. "Don't die on me, please don't leave me alone in this world! I need you if I'm going to live!" Sasuke cried his own tears falling harder than ever, before a resounding slap startled Sasuke._ Sasuke shot up, and found Itachi sitting on the edge of his bed, and Sasuke winced at the pain in his cheek.

"I don't know what you were dreaming" Itachi said "but I'm certain it wasn't good."

"Yeah, if you can say watching Naruto being dismembered one body part at a time good." Sasuke grumbled rubbing at his eyes.

"Sasuke, maybe it's time you start talking to someone about these dreams of yours. You've had them off and on since Mom and Dad died." Itachi suggested "It's not good for you to not be getting any rest."

"I can't help it my brain seems to only work correctly when Naruto is around." Sasuke mumbled as he crawled out of bed. He didn't think he would be able to sleep again after that dream, it had seemed so real, he could still smell the copper sent of blood. Shaking his head, Sasuke headed down the hall towards the TV room. When he entered the room, he found Iruka and Kakashi sitting there, talking quietly.

"Sasuke" Iruka said softly taking in the dark haired boy's appearance, Sasuke's eyes had dark circles under them and he looked like he had lost some weight. "How are you doing?"

"I would be better if Naruto was finally home." Sasuke said softly, not seeing the teacher flinch.

"Your not the only one that wants him back" Iruka said as tears appeared in his eyes "The house is so quiet without him there, I have gotten used to him being loud."

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on the couch that was in front of the big window. Facing the window he ignored the other occupants in the room, his mind filled with worry about Naruto. He didn't know what was happening but it couldn't be good.

"You know there is a student in my class that's from Suna" Iruka said suddenly interrupting Sasuke's thoughts as his older brother entered the room. "Maybe he would be able to tell us something about what happens in Suna."

"Maybe" Itachi said thoughtfully his eyes on his little brother's back, he knew Sasuke wanted Naruto back, but his moping wasn't exactly helping matters either. He was starting to wonder if he would have to force Sasuke to start talking to someone about his thoughts.

"If thing don't turn around soon, I fear what is going to happen to Sasuke" Itachi murmured to Kakashi and Iruka who both looked just as worried as Itachi did. Sasuke was practically mourning himself to death, Itachi feared that Sasuke wouldn't make it much longer. Itachi didn't think his brother had ever been so miserable in his life, not even after their parents had died.

"He's mourning" Iruka murmured sadly "he is giving up on Naruto being found alive, after it has now been two months since he was taken."

"I just hope he doesn't mourn himself into an early grave" Itachi said as he sighed, he was giving himself a headache trying to find Naruto's birth mother.

A few hours later, Itachi would receive a call that would send him and his team of special ops officers out into the field into the gutters of Suna. Apparently one of the guards had gotten fed up with how badly one boy had been treated worse than any kind of animal. He hadn't seen any reason for a disabled kid to be treated in such a way, so knowing that he would be facing prison time for his role in the sex trafficking he willingly told them where the boy was being kept, and told them to hurry because he was certain that the boy only had hours left to live.

Once he had been found, Itachi had rode with Naruto to the hospital, where Tsunade had been absolutely livid about the condition that Naruto had been returned in, as she examined him, she discovered that Naruto's broken neck hadn't healed in the way that it should have. On top of that, Naruto was extremely sick, with what looked like pneumonia and some kind of infection in his badly injured wrists, that wasn't to mention the fact that he was grossly malnourished, which meant that Tsunade was going to have to have a feeding tube put in, and that wasn't to mention that after she had done x-rays on his neck, she would have to end up having to surgically break his neck again just so that it could heal correctly which meant that Naruto's recovery would probably be delayed for months.

Once Naruto was settled into his room, having been given a bath, Naruto rested with an oxygen mask covering his face, his forehead drenched in sweat as he panted harshly, as he lay barely conscious on the bed.

Itachi was sitting beside Naruto, gently wiping his dripping forehead with a wet cloth, silently hoping that this bout of sickness wouldn't prove too much for the boy to handle. Tsunade had told them that with his condition being so severe, he really could go either way. Tsunade was determined that he wouldn't die, but she couldn't promise anything.

"Hang on until Sasuke gets here" Itachi said softly remembering Naruto had pleaded with him to take him home. It had broken his heart to hear it, knowing that Naruto cared enough about them to consider them family, warmed him.

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled through the mask, his eyes barely open, "get Sasuke."

"He's coming buddy" Itachi said softly, "Iruka is bringing him here now."

"'ruka" Naruto mumbled "'kashi want them here." he continued to mumble barely coherent, and barely conscious.

"They are coming." Itachi said, wishing he had called them from the ambulance. He wished they could be there now to bring some kind of comfort to Naruto. Itachi had the feeling that Sasuke's presence would really help.

Suddenly the room door was thrown open, and a certain dark haired zombie burst into the room, heading straight for the bed.

"Naruto" Sasuke called out standing beside Naruto so that the boy could see him because he had once again been placed into a neck brace that made it impossible for him to turn his neck.

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. A tear drifted down his face, hurting Sasuke's heart. That Naruto would cry because he was there made him feel more than a little special.

"I'm here" Sasuke said softly, taking the rag that Itachi had been using to wipe Naruto forehead with. He began gently wiping at Naruto's head, hoping that the fever would break soon.

"He doesn't look good" a worried Iruka said as soon as he entered the room, Kakashi following behind him.

"He's not doing too well" Itachi said "That witch starved him and might as well have tortured him."

"Home." Naruto mumbled "I'm home."

"Yes, you are." Sasuke said softly, tearing running down his face. "and no one is ever going to take you away again."

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled Itachi gave a low chuckle, Naruto certainly seemed to have only one name on his mind, even if he was half incoherent at the time.

"Rest and get better." Sasuke said softly as he reached out and grabbed a chair pulling it as close to the bed as possible. "I'm not leaving you." Sasuke mumbled feeling more awake than he had in a while. He couldn't believe the condition Naruto was in, but he supposed that he should be grateful that he was alive.

Sasuke watched Naruto for the next several minutes, noting that his hair had been cut rather close to his head. He should ask why, but he knew that he probably wouldn't like the answer. Sasuke frowned as he watched the sweat pour down Naruto's face, it seemed like whatever they were trying to help the fever wasn't working.

"He's so sick" Sasuke said softly, hating that this was only making Naruto suffer more.

"If you had seen the condition that he was being forced to live in" Itachi said softly "you would understand why he is so sick."

"I hope she burns in hell" Sasuke hissed, the thought that anyone could do that to kids and their own kid no less pissed him off and made him sick to his stomach.

"Something tells me she will get what's coming to her." Itachi replied "once she gets to prison word will spread of what she done. She won't last long."

"I almost want to take her out myself." Sasuke muttered, glaring at the floor. He wished he could have been with Itachi when they had found Naruto, but the situation had been far too dangerous so Sasuke had been left wondering exactly what had been going on.

"I wouldn't allow her blood to stain your hands." Itachi replied, watching as Iruka fretted over Naruto, it was clear the other man didn't like how high Naruto's fever was getting either, and it was turning him into a mother hen. Itachi was also beginning to wonder if it was time to get Tsunade since the fever didn't appear to be going away. However, he was saved a trip when Tsunade entered the room, approaching Naruto she frowned.

"The medicine should have lowered his fever by now." she said thoughtfully.

"Well, it didn't" Sasuke snapped glaring at her, he knew it wasn't her fault the medicine wasn't working but he figured she would have figured out how to make him better.

"Cool your jets, pup." she told him before turning her attention back to Naruto. "I'll ban you from visiting him if you don't let me work." Sasuke scowled but backed away, not liking that it would be her hands that were helping and healing him.

"So protective" Itachi said laughing even as Sasuke turned his glare on him. "I don't know whose worse you or Iruka." at the sound of his name, Iruka turned and glared at him making Itachi laugh harder.

"I think he deserves it after what he's already suffered" Iruka said "considering it was partly my fault he is in this mess to begin with."

"I don't know about it being your fault, but he does deserve to have someone care about and willing to protect him."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked when Tsunade leaned over and hit the nurse call button, asking for some ice packs to be brought in.

"Because he's so malnourished, his body is having a hard time fighting the illness." Tsunade said "his temperature is not regulating itself like it should be."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"He's going to have to fight like hell if he wants to get better." Tsunade replied as the nurse brought in the ice packs, and Tsunade removed Naruto's blankets and began placing the ice packs around him. "If this doesn't work, he might have to take a bath in ice." both Sasuke and Iruka winced, they didn't like the sound of that.

"Please get better" Iruka murmured, wishing that he could just take the boy home instead of him having to stay in the hospital.

"He will get better." Sasuke told Iruka firmly, "I'll make sure of it!"

"Things are going to change once he gets out" Iruka said looking at Kakashi who had remained silent as he watched the doctor work on Naruto. "He is staying with me, I don't care if the state tries to take him."

"Trust me after this little mess, I don't think they will be too willing to have him removed anymore. The fact that they were willing to allow him to go home to a sex trafficker proves that they don't know what's best for Naruto. No judge in their right mind would try to remove him again with him being in this condition because they hadn't done their homework well enough." Kakashi replied, thinking that even if they had demanded that Kakashi remove Naruto from Iruka's care, he wouldn't have done it. Naruto needed some permanence in his life, and Kakashi had the feeling that he had found it with Iruka. The teacher wasn't likely to ever let him out of his sight again after this.

"I wonder if adopting him will be allowed" Iruka wondered out loud, as he turned to face Naruto again. He hoped that would be something that Naruto wanted, he knew that Naruto had been tired of moving all the time.

"After what just happened, I'm pretty sure they would allow you to adopt him. But it would also depend on what he wanted." Kakashi said and Iruka frowned.

"They didn't care that he didn't want to go back to his mother, so why would they care now?"

"Because they screwed up so badly, and it ended up messing him up mentally more than he was before." Kakashi replied.

"I don't care what happens" Sasuke interrupted "as long as you both understand that he is mine." Itachi laughed out loud at his brother's statement. He couldn't blame his brother for putting a claim on Naruto. "And you will not take him from Konoha." Sasuke told Iruka who could only stare at Sasuke with his mouth open. That statement had been the last thing that Iruka had ever expected to come from the younger Uchiha's mouth. Iruka blinked once and then another time, unsure that he had just heard what Sasuke had just said.

"Why would I take him from Konoha?" Iruka asked "he has you and Kiba."

"Speaking of mutt face" Sasuke muttered "I wonder when he's going to show up." Kiba had had a difficult time with not knowing where Naruto was for those two months. Sasuke was certain that the boy wouldn't be pleased with Naruto's current condition.

"You know it might actually help Naruto if there wasn't so many of you in here." Tsunade said after several minutes.

"I'm not leaving" both Sasuke and Iruka stated at the same time, making Itachi laugh again, he had never seen this side of Sasuke and he had to admit it was quite entertaining. He couldn't wait to see what other actions Naruto would drive Sasuke to make.

Standing up, Itachi went to Sasuke's side, grinning at his little brother before muttering in his ear.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be an alpha, apparently your nothing but alpha." Itachi laughing, as he dodged Sasuke's fist and continued to laugh at his red tinted cheeks.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke muttered, glaring. If he wanted to claim Naruto he would do so, not even his idiot brother could stop him. Not even Naruto's teacher/foster father either for that matter. Tsunade sighed as she watched the bantering going on.

"It's all good and well for Sasuke to go Alpha over Naruto, but he really needs some rest, and doesn't need you idiots screwing that up."

"I'm leaving." Itachi said and grabbed Kakashi by the arm and pulled him out the door. Sasuke returned his attention to Naruto, whose fever finally appeared to be going down.

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled "I want Sasuke"

"I'm here" Sasuke bent down and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I'm not going anyway, not even if the old bat makes me."

"Who are you calling old bat?" Tsunade asked smirking at Sasuke "I have the power to ban you from seeing Naruto."

"Something tells me you wouldn't do that to Naruto" Sasuke replied "he needs me too much,"

"I'm not sure you are the one he needs." Iruka said as he stared down at Naruto "though he certainly does seem to have your name in mind." Sasuke frowned at Iruka, if that man thought that he could keep him away from Naruto after he was released from the hospital, he had another thing coming.

"You are not keeping me away from him." Sasuke said "I can't go through that again."

"I don't intend to keep you from" Iruka said "I wouldn't want to watch you go through that hell again. I'm kind of surprised that you didn't put yourself in the hospital."

"I did feel like I was losing my sanity" Sasuke said "Not being able to sleep for more than a few hours a night was tough, and then when I did sleep, I dreamed of Naruto's death in different ways."

"Naruto will be glad to know that someone cares about him" Iruka said, as reached out and touched Naruto's shaven head. "He's needed someone for so long, it's just a shame that it took this to get people to open their eyes."

"I know" Sasuke said "And I still feel guilty for being a jerk to him."

"After this, I'm pretty sure he will forgive you of anything." Iruka said softly, watching as Naruto opened his eyes.

""ruka" Naruto mumbled weakly, quickly losing the fight to keep his eyes open.

"Rest, Naruto" Iruka murmured "you need to rest so that you can get better."

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled "I want Sasuke."

"I'm here," Sasuke said reaching out and gently touching Naruto's cheek, loving the fact that despite everything Naruto wanted him by his side.

"Stay with me?" Naruto asked, blinking wearily at the two people standing by his side.

"We're not going anywhere." Iruka reassured him, glad that for the time being Naruto seemed to be doing a little better. He just hoped that Naruto would continue to improve instead of somehow getting worse. Considering Naruto's luck lately, neither teen nor man would have been surprised if Naruto got sicker.

"We're not going anywhere" Sasuke bent down and whispered into the now unconscious Naruto's ear, "so you better not go anywhere either." The more Sasuke watched Naruto, the more he didn't like how harsh Naruto's chest was heaving. Turning towards Tsunade, he asked if that was normal.

"No, if he keeps doing that, I fear we may have to intubate him." Tsunade said. "I would rather not do that but it may make breathing easier on his lungs and give him a chance to recover." Sasuke frowned, he didn't like seeing a tube going down Naruto's throat helping him breathe, but if it meant that Naruto could recover without wearing himself out in the process, then bring on the torture for Sasuke.

"Whatever makes it easier for him. Do it" Iruka said, "I don't care how painful it is to see him that way, if it makes recovery that much more easier for him do it." Tsunade nodded and a within a few minutes, later was once more breathing with the help of a machine. Neither Iruka nor Sasuke liked it, but they knew it would be better for Naruto at this point.

"Keep fighting," Sasuke whispered softly "Don't leave us."

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! Liz


	8. Chapter 8

That night Sasuke remained with Naruto, keeping a close eye on him, almost afraid that if he closed his eyes for one minute than Naruto would just up and disappear again. Sasuke didn't know what he would do if that happened. He would likely go insane, he couldn't handle it. Those months that Naruto had been gone had been rather rough on him, not only with the nightmares but the fact that throughout the day, thoughts of what Naruto must have been going through made him miss the blonde boy more than he had thought possible.

Sighing, Sasuke watched Naruto sleep, wondering just how scarred Naruto would be from having endured that hell for the last few months. Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be okay, but he hoped that Naruto could recover from it mentally. Not everyone was strong enough to deal with things like what Naruto had been put through. Sasuke would be there for him though, he would make sure that Naruto got through it somehow. Reaching out, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and gently squeezed it, not liking how thin it was. How could a human being do this to another? It was beyond cruel, it was absolutely disgusting.

"I'm so sorry you were put through that" Sasuke whispered knowing that it wasn't likely that the unconscious Naruto could hear him at that point. "I will do whatever I can to make it up to you. I think it's past time that you discover the good side of people. I wish I could have stopped this whole mess to begin with, if I wasn't jerk, if I had stood up for you at school then maybe we wouldn't be here right now."

"Maybe he wouldn't be paralyzed" Iruka said softly "but he would have gone back to his mother, he might not have made it out of there alive, because he wouldn't have had anyone looking for him."

"You are right of course." Sasuke said looking down at Naruto's hand, that was held tightly in his own. "what makes a person decide to do that kind of thing to other children and then want you own kid to be apart of it."

"Greed" Iruka answered grimly "money, plain and simple. His mother was evil through and through. It's too bad we couldn't have really saved him from her earlier."

"What's going to happen to her now? She won't be allowed near Naruto right?" Sasuke asked, fearing what would happen if she was even in the same room with Naruto.

"Most certainly not" Iruka shook his head "she won't be allowed near anyone's children. Because sex trafficking of anyone is a serious charge. She will likely be kept in jail until trial and then once she is found guilty she will be sent to a maximum security prison. Crimes against children never go unpunished.

"I wonder how long it's going to take for him to heal now that this has happened?" Sasuke said changing the subject because he didn't like thinking of Naruto's mother.

"Tsunade said due to his condition, his recovery would be delayed several months." Iruka said knowing Sasuke wouldn't like it. "From what I understand once he's better off , they are going to have to surgically break his neck again because it didn't heal well while he was with his mother."

"Of course it didn't" Sasuke muttered "because a woman like that would take the time to care for a seriously injured kid when she only has making more money on her mind."

"Unfortunately there will always be more people like her out there." Iruka said "I don't know that there are enough prison cells for all of them. Some of them I don't think we will ever catch."

"I see why Itachi likes working in special ops now" Sasuke said "he wants to rid the world of the trash that is stealing the innocence of those who are most innocent."

"No doubt" Iruka said "too bad there aren't more people out there, that are willing to do what he does."

"I might go into special ops, once I finish school, if means that no more kids are put through this kind of hell." Sasuke said. "I don't think I could just do nothing now that I realize their are people out there that are willing to buy kids to use like toys."

"Good for you" Iruka said looking over at Sasuke, if Iruka could say anything about this situation, it made Sasuke grow up more than a little. He wasn't the same kid who believed that he could get by with anything and everything just because of who his family was.

"Of course it depends on Naruto too" Sasuke said "it all depends on if we can get him back on his feet. I won't leave him alone while he is this vulnerable."

"He won't be alone you know" Iruka said sounding amused. "He does live with me after all."

"Not if I can help it" Sasuke muttered "He could always come and stay with Itachi and me."

"I'm currently his legal guardian" Iruka pointed out "I do believe I am in charge of where he goes."

"You can stay at the mansion with him of course, our place is probably more wheelchair accessible than your house currently is. We wouldn't have to pay anything to finish it getting it set up, while you would have to pay more than you could probably afford to get yours fixed up." Sasuke pointed out. "Itachi won't care if the two of you move in. There probably needs an adult there when Itachi is out on a mission anyhow."

"I think you should talk to your brother about that." Iruka pointed out "before inviting the both of us to live with you."

"He won't care" Sasuke said turning his attention back to Naruto, it was clear to Sasuke that the fever had spiked again, because Naruto's forehead was drenched in sweat, and his brows were wrinkled, almost as if he was in pain.

"Iruka, something's wrong" Sasuke said softly, not liking that Naruto was hurting even in unconsciousness. Standing up, Sasuke grabbed the wet cloth and he began gently sponging off Naruto's face.

"Keep doing that, I will go find a doctor" Iruka said as he exited the room, with Sasuke gently trying to cool Naruto off. It was while Iruka was searching for Tsunade that Naruto's body began thrashing violently on the bed, startling Sasuke into staring down at Naruto in surprise.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled unsure what to do about the seizure, he had no idea what had caused it to begin with.

"Get out of the way" Tsunade yelled as she entered the room to find Naruto seizing on the bed, she had feared that something like this would happen if Naruto's fever had continued to get worse. Sasuke quickly got out of Tsunade's and the other two nurse's way.

"Give me 5 mg's of Buccal Midazolam" Tsunade told the nurse as she reached out towards Naruto. She had hoped that they had gotten the fever down earlier but clearly the medicine did not work. Once the nurse handed Tsunade the syringe, she injected it into Naruto's IV line, watching as the seizure died down a few minutes later.

"Is he okay?" Sasuke asked softly watching as Tsunade grabbed another wet cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"The fever is a problem." Tsunade said, watching Naruto for a few more minutes until she was certain the seizure was truly done. "I hate to think of what could happen if we don't manage to get it under control."

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"He could suffer irreversible brain damage" Tsunade replied not taking her eyes off of Naruto. "I don't think I need to tell you the seriousness of that happening, or the worst thing that could happen is Naruto dying. Somehow I don't think you want that happening."

"Of course I don't" Sasuke said taking his place by Naruto's side once again. "I'm starting to think that the only luck he has is bad luck."

"That certainly seems to be the case." Tsunade agreed, looking over at Sasuke, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, you are not doing Naruto any good looking like a zombie." Tsunade said, Sasuke nodded but chose to stay standing by Naruto.

"I don't want to have nightmares." Sasuke muttered "and that's exactly what happens when I go to sleep."

"Maybe you have them because you worry about him so much" Tsunade suggested "I am willing to bet that you won't have any while you are near Naruto."

"Maybe" Sasuke muttered "but I am also afraid that he's just going to slip away if I go to sleep. I can't allow that to happen." Tsunade smiled at Sasuke.

"I won't let him die so easily you know, that's why I'm working a double shift tonight so that I can keep an eye on him." she told him. Sasuke sighed, he could admit that he was beyond exhausted but he couldn't keep the fear at bay. He was afraid of the nightmares, and afraid that Naruto would leave him. He couldn't allow that to happen. Naruto had already changed his life in ways that Sasuke had never expected. Who knew one boy's attempted suicide would open his eyes to the reality that happened around him. To make him see the things that he had refused to see before, how anyone couldn't be affected by that blew Sasuke's mind. How anyone couldn't see the effect that they had had on Naruto was mind blowing as well. Of course most high school kids tended to be on the selfish side, and not recognizing the fact that they had the power to lift up someone or to destroy them, in Sasuke's case his own actions had nearly destroyed someone and that was something that he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Tsunade commented after a few minutes of silence.

"More than you would think" Sasuke admitted, not sure if he could trust her with his thoughts or not. When something was bothering him, he just tended to keep it to himself, partly because Itachi was always gone when he needed to talk and partly because Sasuke wasn't a very open person. And considering the group of people that Sasuke normally chose to hang out with he didn't trust that some of them wouldn't spread it all over the school about whatever was particularly bothering him that day. So he chose to remain closed off, choosing not to put his problems on someone else's shoulders.

"Do you think its possible to make up completely for what was done to him before he was kidnapped?" Sasuke asked, he knew he probably shouldn't still feel guilty but he did.

"I think in all honesty that you already have." Tsunade replied "you've been here for him more than anyone from that school has. Even his so called best friend hasn't been here that much."

"That's because seeing Naruto like this bothers him." Sasuke said frowning, he didn't think that he had really done all that much for Naruto. He just more or less sat on his butt beside Naruto while Naruto was trying to recover in the hospital.

"I'm sure it is difficult to see him in this position, but that hasn't stopped you from being here." she retorted. "you've been here at every opportunity." Sasuke sighed, and looked at Naruto, he was much calmer since he had been given the medicine to stop the seizure. Sasuke watched while Tsunade began to gently massage Naruto's upper arm before stretching it up above Naruto's ahead before placing it back on the bed and continuing with his other arm and both legs.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curious about what she was doing.

"His muscles have atrophied from lack of use, the more we stretch them the less the damage from the atrophy." She replied looking over and noticing the curious look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Why don't you help me?" she suggested knowing that it would make Sasuke feel like he was doing something worthwhile, while keeping Naruto company.

"How often does this need to be done?" Sasuke asked as he watched what Tsunade done and repeated it.

"A couple times a day." she replied "he lost a lot of muscle definition when he was with that witch they called his mother. That's not good for him. Especially if the goal is to help him walk again."

"Can the damage be reversed?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade nodded as they finished and Sasuke sat back down beside the bed.

"Over time yes," she replied as she then went and checked Naruto's catheter, because of his current paralysis he couldn't feel when he went to the rest room, so a catheter was inserted to help take care of that problem. "He could have been much further along in his recovery if he had remained here. It makes me want to go after her for causing even more damage to an innocent child." Tsunade said, and Sasuke scowled. He wondered how much further along Naruto's progress would have been. Would he have been back on his feet or at least getting somewhat close to that. Sasuke supposed they would never find out now, and that made Sasuke angrier than anything.

"Get some rest kid, Naruto's in good hands. He's not going anywhere tonight." Tsunade Sasuke, noticing that he was fighting a yawn and losing the battle.

"Guess I probably should" Sasuke muttered, as he curled up in the chair, allowing his head to rest on Naruto's bed, close to Naruto's head. Tsunade chuckled taking note that it had only taken seconds for Sasuke to fall asleep. Now if she could get the other mother hen to go to sleep, she would be good. looking over to Iruka, she noticed the worried frown on his face.

"How sure are you it's the fever that caused the seizure?" Iruka asked.

"Almost completely certain why?" Tsunade asked.

"His temperature all that high" Iruka pointed out "He's sweating a lot yes, but its not nearly high enough to cause a seizure." Tsunade frowned. "Seizures don't happen by themselves" she murmured "something caused it, unless he's epileptic, but since he hasn't had a seizure until now I doubt that."

"Unless he's always had them when no one is around." Iruka said thoughtfully, but Tsunade shook her head.

"I don't think so, epilepsy doesn't work like that." she stated "could be that there is a completely different reason for his paralysis." Iruka frowned, hope filling his chest. If the seizures and paralysis were connected, that meant it didn't have anything to do with Naruto's attempted suicide.

"I won't know anything for sure until I am able to run some tests, and if he has anymore seizures that would give me an idea of what is going on or if it was a freak incident." Tsunade warned Iruka "I won't be able to do anything until he starts to get better, which could take a while, considering the infection has gone so long without being treated."

"Still that's more hope than we've had in a while." Iruka pointed out "although if the paralysis does lead back to the broken neck, he's going to be crushed."

"Which is why no one is going to say anything to him or Sasuke until the time is right." Tsunade said "I don't want him to get his hopes up, but even if that is the case. Naruto has a lot of work ahead of him, in order to get back in the shape that he was once in."

"He'll have help" Iruka agreed "This time I'm not leaving him alone, I don't trust her not to send someone here to kill Naruto just because she can."

"I don't blame you, I will say you can't always expect bad to happen, sometimes you have to find a silver lining somewhere." Tsunade said.

"I suppose in this case, it's the fact that he is alive at all, by all rights Naruto probably should be dead by now." Iruka said, yawning. He was more tired than he had thought, but he was determined to find out if Naruto was going to make it through the night first.

"Like I told Sasuke. He's going to be okay, I'm here I'm not letting anything happen to him." Tsunade told him. "Neither of you will do him any good if you are exhausted."

"Yeah, yeah" Iruka muttered though the thought of being able to close his eyes and get some rest was tempting. He felt like he had been running on fumes since he had heard that Naruto had been found and was once more back in the hospital.

 **Any guesses on what caused the seizure? (aside from him being sick of course) Reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Sasuke woke up several hours later, it was to find a conscious Naruto watching him. Startled, Sasuke jumped and then heard laughter coming from his brother.

"He's finally doing a little better." Itachi said "The medicine for the fever finally kicked in, and I dare say that he probably feels a bit better."

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked irritated as he stood and stretched.

"A couple hours ago" Itachi replied "long enough to watch you nap."

"I feel more rested than I have in a while, and considering everything that's surprising." Sasuke muttered returning his attention to Naruto, who was starting to drift back to sleep.

"You look much better." Sasuke muttered, noticing that Naruto's eyes weren't dull from fever anymore. Once Naruto was asleep Sasuke turned to face Itachi, something had been on his mind and he needed answers.

"Once his mother's trial starts is Naruto going to have to face her again?" he asked Itachi knowing his brother would know the answer.

"Unfortunately" Itachi replied "But I am betting it will be his testimony that will really put the nail in her coffin."

"I would rather that he never have to see her again" Sasuke muttered."

"Do you want what happened to him to keep happening to other children?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head. "that is why it's important that he testifies. It's going to be hard on him to be sure but that's what you are here for."

"What about the other children that were found with Naruto?" Sasuke asked "What's going to happen to them?"

"They are in the hospital recovering at the moment, their families will be found and they will be sent home. In some cases the kids were foster children like Naruto, they will be found new homes. Especially since it's came to light that some of the foster parents sold the children to her."

"They can't somehow monitor the foster parents?" Sasuke said sick at heart to know there were more people like Naruto's mom out there.

"The state does background checks, but often enough they don't dig deep enough and the parents slip through the cracks." Itachi replied.

"Iruka" Sasuke said getting the other man's attention. "You better not have Naruto moved." Iruka chuckled.

"I don't plan on it" Iruka replied, before something at the door caught his attention.

"I didn't think he was this bad" Sasuke heard a familiar voice say from the door way. He turned and found Sakura and Kiba standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked annoyed, he really didn't want to share Naruto with her, he didn't want to share with Kiba either but he didn't see where he really had a choice with that.

"I heard that he went missing for a little while, and of course I just heard that he was brought back." Sakura replied.

"Like you really care?" Sasuke said "You couldn't have bothered to visit him before he went missing. He really doesn't need you hear now."

"Sasuke" Itachi warned, Sasuke's possessiveness was really starting to show. Sasuke ignored Itachi, his glare focused on Sakura.

"You treated him like shit at school, and you think showing up when he's barely conscious can make up for it." Sasuke muttered.

"You treated him just as badly," Sakura said glaring at Sasuke "yet, your sitting here with him."

"The difference is I've been here since day one." Sasuke said "and I actually feel like crap for treating him like that. Which is a lot more than I can say for you, you only care if it makes you look good, instead of making you look like the heartless bitch you are."

"Maybe I can change, I mean if its possible for you then I should be able to as well." Sakura said stepping towards the bed.

"Don't come any closer." Sasuke snarled, standing up to block Naruto from her view. "He's been through enough hell already, I'm not going to force your presence on him." Sakura laughed bitterly, Sasuke was never this possessive over anyone.

"Easy Sasuke" Itachi said "she just wants to visit with him."

"I don't want her anywhere near what's mine" Sasuke growled, glaring at his brother before turning back to Sakura.

"Since when was he yours?" Sakura demanded, glaring back at Sasuke. "He's not fit for anyone to love so what makes you think that he deserves you."

"Get the hell out of this room before I do something I won't regret." Sasuke snarled, feeling like he was ready to knock her through a wall. She had no right to be in here, causing more emotional damage to Naruto. He wasn't going to allow it, he didn't care what anyone else thought.

"The whole school is going to know that Naruto's gay, and his life is going to be hell because faggots aren't accepted at our school." Sakura sneered at Sasuke. "They are going to know your his lover too, your reputation will be ruined."

"I don't care about my reputation" Sasuke said, his voice deadly, cold. "But if you utter one word about Naruto, I will make your life hell, and don't think that I can't do it."

"I think you better leave" Kiba said wondering how he could have thought that Sakura even cared about Naruto. He had been fooled by the witch, apparently she hadn't wanted to see Naruto at all, she only wanted to see Sasuke.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Sakura snarled before turning and leaving the room.

"I hate that bitch" Sasuke muttered turning to Kiba, and punching him square in the face.

"What the hell?" Kiba said, glaring at Sasuke "what was that for?"

"For bringing Sakura here. You know she has never liked nor even pretended to care about Naruto." Sasuke said turning his back to Kiba and returning to Naruto's side.

"I think you really need to cool down" Itachi said frowning at Sasuke. His brother knew better than to act like that in a hospital. "Unless you don't want to visit with Naruto anymore."

"Try and stop me" Sasuke muttered, reaching out and grabbing his seat to pull it closer to the bed.

"Itachi has a point" Iruka said "fighting in here can get you banned."

"She was threatening Naruto" Sasuke said "I wasn't going to allow it to continue. If she thinks she can get by with it, she's wrong."

"There are better ways of dealing with, like letting the adults handle it." Iruka said.

"Like you handled his security so well?" Sasuke snapped. "Because last I checked his disappeared under adult supervision."

"Sasuke, that's enough" Itachi snapped, growing irritated by his brother's behavior. "No one knew that Naruto would disappear."

"But you probably should have!" Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto when he felt Naruto's hand shake. Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto's body began seizing upon the bed, his limps flying every which way.

"What the hell" Sasuke cried, Naruto didn't have a fever anymore so why was he seizing?

"Get Tsunade" Itachi yelled out the door, not wanting to leave the room.

A few seconds later the exhausted looking doctor hurried into the room, carrying a syringe with her. Injected it into Naruto's IV, she watched as the seizure slowly passed.

"Something is not right." she muttered "he shouldn't still be having seizures."

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked, fear in his voice.

"There is chance that there is something wrong with his brain." she replied grimly. "because as far as I know from his family history no one as seizures."

"Like cancer or something?" Sasuke asked his voice quiet.

"Maybe, or course it could be a non cancerous tumor I'm not sure." she said "But I think I do need to take a look at his old x-rays and see if there is anything I missed."

Sasuke watched her leave the room, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't think it was possible for him to be this scared. If Naruto had brain cancer did that mean he was going to die despite everything that had been done to save his life? What did that mean for Naruto? Frowning, Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's cheek, his skin wasn't even slightly flushed, it was barely even warm. So how could there be something else wrong with him when he had already suffered so much?

"He's going to be okay," Itachi said, seeing the depressed look in Sasuke's eyes. "She will find what's going on and fix it."

"Before he dies?" Sasuke asked, meeting his brother's eyes. "How much more can he handle before he just gives up entirely."

"He has been through a lot, but I don't think he will just give in, not once he realizes that he has something to live for." Itachi said. "and at the rate you protect him, I don't think it will take him long." Sasuke heaved a sigh, he hoped Itachi was right. At that moment, Sasuke felt like he was fighting a losing battle with sanity, he wanted Naruto to be alright but apparently that was going to take one hell of a battle.

"I hope your right." Sasuke said, standing and stretching, "I'm starting to think the hospital is going to be my new home."

"That's about the truth" Itachi said "maybe you should go home and get some rest, it might do you some good to get out of here for a little while."

"No thanks" Sasuke said "I have nightmares."

"And Naruto somehow keeps you from having them?" Itachi guessed and Sasuke nodded.

"Strangely enough yes, I haven't had a nightmare since I've been back at his side." Sasuke frowned. That probably wasn't normal but he wasn't going to complain about it.

"I think I've found part of the problem." Tsunade said as she reentered the room, holding an x-ray in her hand. "It looks like his suicide attempt may not be the reason behind Naruto's paralysis after all."

"Explain" Sasuke demanded. She frowned at him before putting the x-ray on the light lamp on the wall. She nodded to a dark spot nearing the base of Naruto's skull.

"I don't know how we missed it, but there appears to be a tumor pressing on his spine." She said and Sasuke frowned.

"How do you miss something like that?" he wondered.

"It's easy enough to do when your not looking for it." Tsunade said "we had no reason at all to be looking for a tumor because of the neck injury could have very well been the reason for the paralysis. Here its still pretty small which means we are going to have to do more x-rays because if he's have seizures then the tumor has probably done quite a bit of growing since these were first taken."

"So does that mean if the tumor is removed that he will be able to walk again?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded.

"First of all though we do need to see how big it is, and to see if is cancerous or not." she frowned, she really hoped that it wasn't cancer, because that was the last thing that Naruto needed to deal with.

"What happens next?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes silence.

"First more x-rays and then removal if its able to be removed." Tsunade said "after that we will do tests to see if its malignant or benign."

"What else can happen to him" Sasuke wondered out loud. Did this much drama always surround Naruto? Turning towards Naruto, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes were open and he seemed more aware than the previous time that he'd been awake.

"Sleeping beauty is awake" Sasuke said, a small smile forming on his face. "I was starting to wonder if you would sleep for the rest of the day."

"He does need his rest" Tsunade reminded him "his body has been through hell and needs the time to recover." Tsunade came over and placed the back of her hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Fever appears to be gone" she smiled at Naruto before rubbing his shaved head. "looks like we might be able to get you off the respirator if your lungs are clear of fluid. I bet you will like that." Naruto blinked and Tsunade smiled again. "We are going to get you fixed up, soon. You just better not make a habit out of being in the hospital."

"Trust me after this, I will be keeping a close eye on him." Iruka said. "he probably won't like me much afterwards." Tsunade chuckled, this situation had made Iruka more of a mother hen than he was before.

"He probably will enjoy the attention for a while but too much mother henning will probably drive him crazy." Tsunade told him. "how about we do some exercises to help build your strength up in your arms and legs" Tsunade told Naruto who only blinked at her.

"Want to help?" Tsunade asked Sasuke, who jumped to his feet and gently grabbed the arm opposite of Tsunade. Naruto closed his eyes, while they massaged the arms first and then gently stretched his arms before repeating the same on his legs.

When they were finished, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke who chuckled.

"I know you enjoyed that" he said laughing at the blush that tinted Naruto's face.

"Don't tease him idiot." Itachi said "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be embarrassed if you were in his shoes." Sasuke shrugged and reached down and began running his fingers over Naruto's hand, he knew Naruto couldn't feel it, but it brought Sasuke comfort to know that Naruto was there.

"Good luck separating him from Naruto now" Itachi told Iruka who was silently watching Sasuke. "I think it would probably take an army to get them apart."

"Probably" Iruka agreed "they have to be separated eventually though, Naruto won't be here forever." hearing those words Sasuke turns and glares at Iruka.

"I told you that you can come stay with us. I won't have Naruto so far away." Sasuke said and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"It's not like he's moving across the county" Itachi pointed out.

"And it's not like we don't have the room" Sasuke argued and Itachi sighed, there wasn't going to be any arguing with Sasuke at this point.

"It's still Iruka's decision." Itachi said and Iruka groaned when he felt Sasuke's eyes back on him. Yes, indeed, Sasuke was going to be one big pain in the ass until he got what he wanted.

Thanks for reading! Liz


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Early the next morning, Tsunade removed the respirator and allowed Naruto to breath on his own. She smiles down at him, knowing that Naruto hadn't liked having to have the tube to help him breathe.

"I promise we are going to get you fixed up kiddo, and then Sasuke can be as possessive of you as he wants. Although I think he's going to end up driving you crazy." Tsunade told Naruto, who gave her a small smile. He wasn't going to say anything but he enjoyed Sasuke's possessiveness, or he did for the moment.

"Keep on talking old lady" Sasuke muttered from his spot beside Naruto's bed. "I don't care what you say."

"I'm sure you would if I kicked you out of here." Tsunade said laughing at the narrowing of Sasuke's tired looking eyes. He glared at her and turned away. She had a point but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I'm going to come back in a little while and take you to have more x-rays done." she said returning her attention to Naruto. "I picked up on something in the older x-rays that give me reason for concern. It could be something but it might now, I'm not going to worry you until there is a time for it." Naruto sighed, he wanted to get out of the hospital, he was ready to be home with Iruka again.

"I want out of here." Naruto said hoarsely "I'm tired of staring at the ceiling all the time."

"I guess there are worse things to look at" Tsunade commented "Like Sasuke, although he does a good impersonation of a statue." Sasuke glared, this statue was about to tell her off, he was too tired not to care that it wasn't such a wise decision.

"Leave him alone" Naruto said "I bet his nightmares are of you." Tsunade smiled and chuckled before heading out of the room.

"She is cause enough for nightmares." Sasuke muttered, his annoyance over her teasing slowly disappearing being replaced with joy at being able to talk with Naruto.

"She's just serious about her job, nothing wrong with that." Naruto said as he started to close his eyes.

"She's not doing her job when threatening to separate me from you." Sasuke replied causing a low chuckle to escape from Naruto's mouth.

"You are possessive" Naruto muttered and a wide grin spread across Sasuke's face.

"I have to let people know that you are mine" he said smugly.

"Don't you think you should ask me first?" Naruto asked "I would think that that's rather important."

"Nope, I always take what I want." Sasuke replied "no permission needed."

"I'm not property you know" Naruto muttered, although he was overjoyed at Sasuke's proclamation. In all honesty he wanted nothing more than to be claimed by the Uchiha.

"Naruto does have a point" Iruka pointed out "It's considered polite to ask permission."

"Whoever said I was polite?" Sasuke asked looking at Iruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Our parents did teach you manners." Itachi piped in "or did those lessons go in one ear and out the other." Sasuke shrugged.

"It wasn't like I ever listened, I know what I want nothing gets in my way from getting it."

"Which is probably why you and Naruto never got along at school" Iruka said "you always had to beat him at everything,"

"He just didn't want to win bad enough." Sasuke said, although Iruka's comment bothered him more than he let on. He didn't like thinking about their school days.

"Yeah right" Naruto muttered "I seem to recall doing my best to beat you at track." Sasuke shrugged, he couldn't help it he enjoyed excelling at track, he wasn't going to make any excuses.

"Go to sleep loser, we'll be here when you wake up" Sasuke said when he noticed Naruto struggling to keep his eyes open. "You still need plenty of rest."

"Shut up bastard." Naruto muttered "who died and made you my doctor." that being said he allowed his eyes to drift shut, not seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face. It was clear to the other occupants of the room that Sasuke had enjoyed the small banter with the blonde.

"I could always go bury that old lady and take her job." Sasuke said thoughtfully, ignoring his brother's chuckle.

"I think you would be the one getting buried." Itachi replied "she's too much woman for you to handle."

"I would rather not handle any woman." Sasuke said "not my taste." Itachi rolled his eyes. He was honestly surprised at the statement, Sasuke had never been that open about his sexuality. Even though Itachi had known that Sasuke was gay, he didn't think any of Sasuke's so called friends did, it was a fact that Sasuke kept to himself, going as far as to pretend to date Sakura so that no questions got asked. Why this changed with Naruto's suicide attempt Itachi wasn't sure, but he was glad. No one should ever have to feel ashamed about the way they feel, even if it means having feelings for someone of the same sex.

"I can't believe you just said that" Iruka muttered although he wasn't really all that surprised. Whatever thought popped into Sasuke's head he didn't seem to have problem with saying out loud. He supposed that wasn't a bad thing for people that couldn't handle the truth, however if they were used to people having filters they would probably end up with their feelings getting hurt.

A little while later, Naruto was barely awake when Tsunade reentered the room with a couple orderlies following behind her.

"Nice to see those pretty eyes of yours" she told Naruto, who flushed causing Tsunade to chuckle.

"Watch it" Sasuke said frowning at Tsunade, who rolled her eyes.

"It's time to get some more x-rays done." she told him and he nodded. He couldn't wait until this mess was over with, he wanted nothing more than to be home, reading or arguing with Iruka or something loud and noisy like that.

A few minutes later, Tsunade disappeared out the door with Naruto and left the trio in the room.

"I think you should probably go home and get a shower." Itachi told Sasuke "You are starting to stink." Sasuke turned and scowled at him.

"It's the truth" Itachi said "You haven't left the hospital since Naruto was brought back in."

"Fine whatever" Sasuke said tiredly "he really wasn't in the mood to argue with his brother. Naruto's x-rays would probably take a little while and Sasuke could afford to get some rest, even if it meant risking having nightmares. He was more than a little exhausted from having spent the last few nights in the hospital chair, which wasn't exactly the most comfortable.

"You better call me as soon as Tsunade knows something about the tumor." Sasuke threatened Itachi who only sighed in annoyance.

"Get out of here my little over protective alpha brother." Itachi muttered causing Sasuke to roll his eyes as he headed out the door.

"It really didn't take much convincing him to leave." Iruka commented.

"No, he's beyond exhausted" Itachi said "you can see it when you look at him, besides he really was starting to smell." Iruka chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck, he had been here just as long as Sasuke, but unlike Sasuke he had no intention of actually leaving.

"You might want to consider getting some rest yourself" Itachi said "you look about as tired as Sasuke."

"I'm not a child" Iruka said "I'm not leaving, like Sasuke I don't want someone to make off with him again."

"That's not going to happen" Itachi said "That bitch is in jail until she goes to trial. No judge is going to grant her bail, not when she was doing what she was."

"I hope your right" Iruka said frowning "I hope she doesn't somehow slip through the system. You never know you could get people on the jury that actually support child sex slaves."

"Even if she does somehow get through the cracks. Someone will be waiting to make sure she never hurts another child again." Itachi said darkly and Iruka frowned. It sounded like Itachi had paid to make sure that someone would get rid of her. Surely, a special ops person wouldn't sink that low. Then again this was Itachi who was determined to make sure that Sasuke was happy and had whatever he needed to grow up.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does." Iruka said and Itachi shrugged.

"I would never do it myself" Itachi replied "I'm smart enough to stay out of prison for Sasuke's sake. But its for Naruto's sake that I have a contract on her, he doesn't deserve to have to face that bitch again."

"Never mind that it's completely illegal." Iruka said and Itachi shrugged again.

"I think Naruto's happiness and state of mind is more important than anything illegal at this point. Besides what she done was completely illegal that didn't stop her from selling children's bodies. If anything she deserves to be put down like the dog she is. Besides none of this will matter if our justice system works the way its supposed too." Itachi said, as he stood and walked over to the window. He couldn't imagine the agony those children had gone through, the fear that they would have to deal with for the rest of their life. They deserved justice even if it was of the illegal variety.

"I suppose you are right." Iruka said "no woman that evil should be allowed to be out in society, she should have to pay for the crimes she committed." Itachi turned and gave Iruka the coldest smirk that the teacher had ever seen. Iruka knew that special ops soldiers had to be tough but this was a side of Itachi that he had never seen before. Iruka wasn't too sure that it was a side of the Uchiha that he ever wanted to see again.

A few hours later, Sasuke returned looking more rested than he had when he had left.

"You look better than when you left" Itachi commented and Sasuke shrugged and yawned.

"Any news yet?" Sasuke asked and Itachi shook his head. Though he supposed it wouldn't be too much longer before they returned. After all how long could it take to take more x-rays?

"Do you think it's cancer?" Sasuke asked, his voice quiet, all traces of arrogance gone.

"I don't know," Itachi answered "I just don't know." Sasuke heaved a sigh, and turned toward the window. He hoped that Naruto would be okay and that the tumor would be easily removed.

Twenty minutes later, a sleepy looking Naruto was wheeled back into the room. Sasuke gave him a small smile, before reaching out and grabbing Naruto's hand.

"What's the news doc?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice light, and fear free so that he wouldn't scare Naruto.

"It doesn't look good" Tsunade answered holding the x-ray up so that everyone could see. "The tumor has grown substantially, which is going to make it bit a trickier to remove."

"Is it cancerous?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know, and I won't be able to know until we can go in and try to remove the tumor. With Naruto in the condition he is in now, he will need to make a drastic improvement before the surgery can be done, which leads to the fact that the tumor is continuing to grow and will keep growing while Naruto tries to recover from everything else."

"That could be problematic" Sasuke said understanding the problem. Would the tumor end up killing the blonde before they could even get it removed?

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy? Liz


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep, his mind racing with thoughts, wondering if it would be possible to save Naruto. All he knew was that Tsunade had to find a way, because Sasuke wasn't letting him go. It had taken Sasuke far too long to realize that Naruto was what he needed and what he wanted. He wasn't giving that up yet, if he ever would.

"Can't you make the tumor smaller?" Sasuke asked "surely it's been done before."

"Maybe" Tsunade said thoughtfully, "but no promises that that option won't make Naruto sick."

"If he gets sick you can make him better." Sasuke said impatiently. "I won't allow Naruto to die."

"I don't think you will really have a choice in that." Itachi said, causing Sasuke to glare at him. "you won't be able to fight the grim reaper."

"Well, I don't want to just sit by and do nothing either." Sasuke replied "I need to feel useful, instead of sitting on my ass doing nothing."

"You are not the only one that wants him to live" Tsunade said "and despite the odds I will find a way to keep him alive."

"Good" Sasuke muttered, standing up to stretch, walking over to the window. He wondered how he was ever going to get caught up with all the school that he had missed. Not to say that being with Naruto wasn't important because he was, but Sasuke didn't really want to repeat the grade, although to be fair Naruto would probably have to repeat too, if he even went back to school after all this was over.

"How is he doing today?" a voice asked from the doorway, and Sasuke looked over and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked, having nearly forgotten about the man altogether.

"Working on the case against Naruto's mom." Kakashi replied "I wanted to make sure the police had enough evidence to convict her."

"Isn't that the prosecutors job?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to make sure that nothing gets missed" Kakashi replied as he entered the room and went to stand behind Iruka who was nearly asleep in his chair. "I will say that despite all the evidence Naruto will still have to testify against her."

"That's not going to be very pleasant for him." Itachi said "considering that he hated her guts before she kidnapped him."

"No it's not going to be easy for him, but I have no doubt that the jury will convict her based on his testimony alone. So that's a plus. She won't ever be able to hurt another child as long as she lives."

"Good" Sasuke said, clinching his hands into fists. Itachi had told him about the filth that Naruto had been found in, and it had made Sasuke rush to the restroom and vomit. He couldn't stand the thought of Naruto being treated so cruelly, no one deserved. And to hear that several other children were found being used in indescribable ways, also hurt him. What kind of sick world did they live in that adults felt that they had to take a child's innocence from them? Sasuke didn't care who you were, no adult had that right, not without permission and Sasuke hardly thought that a kid would give an adult permission to do something like that.

"You should probably calm down before you scare everyone away." Itachi commented interrupting Sasuke's frowned and looked at his brother.

"Sorry, I was thinking about that whole situation." he said "I can't the thought of what those kids must have gone through."

"Pure hell for sure." Itachi agreed "but they are free now, and with some help they will hopefully be able to be kids again."

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice filled the air "Where are you?"

"Right here" Sasuke said going to stand where Naruto could see him. "right beside you."

"Why is it so dark in here? I can't see you or anyone" Naruto said panic filling his voice. Frowning, Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's eyes, the other teen didn't even blink and Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't even see him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke yelled, startling Naruto and making him jump.

"Easy Sasuke" Itachi said, watching the two closely. "your scaring him."

"Why can't he see" Sasuke turned towards Tsunade who was rushing around the room.

"The tumor shouldn't be able to effect his vision, at least not yet." She said, calling for an orderly. "if the tumor is the cause, we might have to try and remove it before shrinking it." Sasuke froze and stared down at the softly crying Naruto. He couldn't imagine the fear that Naruto must have been feeling in that moment. One minute you were semi normal and the next things were completely different.

"Is the blindness permanent?" Sasuke asked while watching Tsunade and the orderly transfer Naruto onto the other gurney, being careful not to shift his weight too much.

"I don't know right now" Tsunade said as she disappeared out the door with Naruto.

"Damn it." Sasuke yelled, knocking his chair over, his chest panting as he clinched his hands into fist and narrowed his eyes on the wall, like he was considering hitting it.

"Sasuke" Itachi warned knowing that his brother was barely in control of his temper. "You are going to get yourself tossed out of here if you destroy any property."

"I don't care." Sasuke yelled turning his glare on his brother. "What else can go wrong for Naruto? When the hell is he going to be alright again? I can't stand this shit." he panted hard, "Naruto doesn't deserve to have to deal with anymore hell when the fuck is it going to be normal again."

"Sasuke, no one wants him to suffer anymore, but losing your cool isn't going to change anything." Itachi attempted to sooth his brother, knowing that he was likely only making him angrier.

"I swear to god Itachi," Sasuke hissed "leave me the fuck alone."

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said startled awake at the commotion in the room. "That's no way to talk to your brother." Sasuke turned his fierce gaze on Iruka and as he opened his mouth, Itachi stood up and grabbed Sasuke from behind, and gently pinched the nerve in his neck that immediately left his brother unconscious.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that riled up" Iruka said watching as Itachi dumped Sasuke on Naruto's bed.

"I'm not surprised that he completely lost" Itachi said "I imagine that the stress has been building up until he couldn't handle it anymore. He was bound to lose his temper eventually."

"Well, it's certainly not boring in here today" Kakashi spoke up, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "I didn't know your brother was so high strung."

"He was definitely wound up, and it's no wonder" Itachi replied "Things just seem to be getting worse for Naruto at this point. I'm afraid that he's really going to lose it if something worse happens."

"Hopefully we won't have to be around to see that" Kakashi said before turning to Iruka.

"I have those papers you wanted me to get you. All you have to do is fill them out and file them with the court." Kakashi told Iruka who nodded.

"What papers?" Itachi asked curious about what the teacher could be doing.

"I am going to try and adopt Naruto" Iruka replied "I'm not entirely sure that the court system will allow me to, but at this point I am willing to try."

"Good for you" Itachi said "Naruto needs you in his life. The court would be stupid not to approve of it."

"That's what Kakashi said" Iruka said nodding towards the silver haired man. "and considering the amount of trouble they are in for Naruto's mother's situation he thinks it will go through with no issues at all."

"He deserves to be happy." Itachi said "I can't imagine the hell his life has been up until now."

Twenty minutes later, Tsunade returned to the room, minus Naruto and Itachi frowned at her.

"What happened to Sasuke?" she asked when she noticed the boy sleeping on Naruto's bed.

"He kind of lost it" Itachi offered up "I kinda had to knock him out." Tsunade sighed.

"I always thought he had a few screws lose." she said.

"Something tells me you are not here to talk about my moronic little brother." Itachi said. "Where's Naruto."

"Surgery" she replied "there is another tumor that is causing the blindness, this one is small enough that we can remove it with no issues. While they are in there they are going to try and remove the other one. Chances of his survival are not great, possibility of the paralysis becoming permanent are even higher than the survival rate. So if any of you believe in prayer, I would start praying and I wouldn't stop until he's out." she replied. Itachi sighed and wanted to groan, more bad news, just what they didn't need right now.

"Who wants to inform Sasuke of this new development?" Itachi asked grimly and both Kakashi and Iruka looked away. Sasuke really would lose his temper with this information and no one in the room wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Somebody has to tell him." Itachi said "I don't want to."

"Your his brother" Iruka stated childishly "You should have to be the one to tell him."

"So I can end up with a broken face?" Itachi said "I don't think so."

"I would think that you are old enough to know how to handle your brother. He shouldn't be able to break anything on you" Iruka said. Itachi opened his mouth to reply and Kakashi interrupted.

"Okay, children do I need to put you in time out until you figure out how to get along?"

"Who are you calling a child" Iruka and Itachi stated at the same time, both men glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi held up his hands and backed away slowly maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come between the two of them.

"I will tell the brat if the two of you are too chicken to do so" Tsunade said shaking her head at the two men. How hard could it be to tell one teen that his future lover could die while he was in surgery.

 **Sorry it's super short, I am wore out. I don't know if I will be able to post anymore this weekend because my brother is finally coming home for a visit. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes, blinking he was confused by the mattress lying under him. Frowning Sasuke wondered when he had decided to take a nap. Suddenly it hit him that he had lost his shit on his brother and his brother had knocked him out. Shooting up on the bed, Sasuke found Itachi sitting next to him, watching him.

Without warning, Sasuke sent his fist flying into Itachi's face, immediately breaking his brother's nose. Itachi groaned.

"What was that for?" Itachi asked, his voice coming out muffled as he was holding his nose.

"For knocking me out dickhead." Sasuke snarled, he wasn't feeling any calmer than he had before Itachi had knocked him out.

"You were making a scene" Itachi said "you were going to get yourself thrown out. And if you don't settle down you are still going to get kicked out."

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, as he climbed off the bed. He didn't know how long he was asleep but the fact that Naruto wasn't back from getting x-rays told him that something was seriously wrong.

"He's in surgery." Tsunade said from the doorway.

"For what?" Sasuke growled "I thought it was too dangerous to be removing the tumor."

"It is" Tsunade replied "but the presence of another tumor really gave us no choice in the matter." Sasuke scowled, clinching his hands into fists.

"What are the odds" He asked, not wanting an answer but knowing that he needed to know.

"Very slim." Tsunade replied watching Sasuke approach her, looking quite deadly. "The chances of the paralysis becoming permanent are higher than his chances of survival."

"Then why the hell are you doing it?" Sasuke yelled "He can manage the paralysis if he's alive, he can't if he's dead."

"He has to have surgery to keep the other tumor from getting bigger. Both tumors will end up killing him if something isn't done about them." Tsunade replied.

"Damn it" Sasuke yelled before slamming his fist into the wall. The sound of breaking bone filled the air, but Sasuke ignored the pain. He wanted Naruto to be okay, he was really tired of beating around the bush with it. Why couldn't Naruto just get better? Why wouldn't life just leave him be and allow his suffering to finally come to an end? Naruto deserved some peace after everything, would he ever get it.

"Sasuke" Itachi said softly hating that Sasuke was hurting so much. "Tsunade is doing her best to get him better. With his condition it's not very easy."

"I just want his suffering to end" Sasuke growled looking up at his brother. "I'm tired of watching him go through hell."

"You want to know something as weird as it is, his attempting to kill himself saved his life in the long run." Tsunade said "if not for that we never would have found the tumor."

"Yes, well it's not like you can still remove the tumor safely without it killing him." Sasuke snarled, feeling like an animal that was being backed into a corner. He didn't want to hurt anyone but with the way the rage filled his veins it was starting to concern him.

"You are going to have to calm down, my surgeons know what they are doing" Tsunade said, approaching Sasuke.

"Back the hell off" Sasuke said, pressing himself back into the corner of the room. "Don't get near me."

"Sasuke" Itachi warned "Calm yourself."

"No!" Sasuke snapped "I'm not calming myself until I know that Naruto is going to be alright." His eyes narrowed on Tsunade and he glared. Why didn't anyone understand how tired of the waiting game he was.

"What the hell's going on in here?" a voice from the doorway asked, and Sasuke turned his rage filled gaze on the kid standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded, Kiba had left ages ago and hadn't bothered returning. So why was he here now?

"I think I have the right to know what's going on with my best friend." Kiba replied not expecting for Sasuke to charge across the room, and slam into him, knocking him to the floor, before Sasuke's good fist began slamming into him.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled surprised that Sasuke had outright attacked Naruto's own friend.

"You don't get to come back now after abandoning him!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist into Kiba's face again. Suddenly Sasuke hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him away from Kiba.

"Let me go" Sasuke screamed, as he was roughly thrown back onto the bed.

"Get me some restraints!" Tsunade ordered the nurse who quickly took off to do what was asked. Less than a minute later, the nurse returned and it took all the adults in the room to hold Sasuke down so they could get the restraints in place.

"Watch his wrist" Tsunade ordered as she finished getting the restraints in place. Sasuke's chest heaved as he struggled against the restraints keeping him buckled. Sweat broke out on his forehead the harder he fought and Tsunade shook her head. He was going to give himself a heart attack if he didn't calm down.

"I think it would be best if we sedated him." Tsunade said "He's only going to make himself sick if he keeps that up." turning to Kiba, she winced at the swollen bloody face. "You need to head to the ER and get fixed up."

"Do what you need to" Itachi said, hating that it had come down to this for his brother. "He'll be okay."

"and you need to get your nose looked at" Tsunade told Itachi "you're getting blood everywhere." Itachi nodded but kept his gaze on his still fighting little brother.

"Calm down Sasuke" Itachi said softly "you are only making yourself sick."  
"I have got to see Naruto" Sasuke panted harshly "he's mine, no one else's."

"You are the only one claiming him" Itachi pointed out "you don't have to go ape shit on everyone just to prove a point."

"Get me Naruto" Sasuke hissed, fighting harder against the restraints. "I won't rest until I see that Naruto is okay."

"I wouldn't bet on that" Tsunade said as she injected a needle into his arms and emptying the contents into his bloodstream. Sasuke glared at her for a few minutes before the sedative kicked in and drifted off to sleep.

"I was starting to think the sedative wouldn't work" Iruka commented, still shocked by the display of violence. Itachi sighed Sasuke really had gotten himself worked up over Naruto.

"Naruto better pull through because I don't know what Sasuke will do if he doesn't" Itachi said.

"He would have caused even more hell" Tsunade replied. "I've never seen someone get so worked up like that."

"Since our parents died, he gets attached really easily which makes situations like this harder for him to handle." Itachi replied. "I've tried to get him into counseling but he won't go."

"He needs something, stress is going to kill him otherwise." Tsunade replied shaking her head. "He will probably sleep now until Naruto's surgery is over, giving everyone a little peace."

"He can't help being the way he is" Itachi replied "he just tends to love a little harder than everyone else."

"Is that what you call it?" Kakashi muttered "I thought that was called being possessive?"

"Don't be a smart ass" Iruka hissed, smacking his arm. "I think everyone is under enough stress as it is."

"A little humor doesn't kill anyone" Kakashi pointed out. "I think everyone could use a little humor in such a serious situation." Iruka rolled his eyes although he could admit that it might help a little.

"Your brother is going to be lucky if Kiba doesn't press assault charges after that beating." Kakashi told Itachi.

"I wouldn't blame him, but I am hoping to talk him out of that. Sasuke hasn't exactly been sane since Naruto was brought in."

"Yes, well no one needs his insanity right now" Tsunade said frowning, "I guess I will have to have another bed brought in for Naruto. I'm not turning that devil lose anytime soon."

"Yes, my brother can cause hell when he wants to." Itachi said "but that doesn't make him a devil."

"I'm betting that's not what Kiba is thinking" Iruka pointed out. "I bet there are a few other people at school who think that too."

"Speaking of school" Itachi said "How are you able to spend so much time here?"

"I took a leave of absence once Naruto returned the second time" Iruka replied "I will go back once I know that Naruto is on his way to a full recovery."

"And what if he doesn't?" Itachi asked "you heard her say his chances are slim."

"Maybe they are" Iruka replied "but I choose to believe that he is going to pull through. It's the only thing getting me through without me losing my mind."

"That I would like to see" Kakashi said "Of course I don't think it would be anything like Sasuke. That kid really needs to control his temper." Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I'm starting to think you are a perv" he muttered and Kakashi chuckled.

"Only when it comes to certain people" he informed him.

"Too much information." Iruka said, although he could admit that his heart raced a little faster.

"Really?" Kakashi asked "Because I don't think it's enough information. Especially since said person seems to be completely blind." Iruka heaved a sigh, the man clearly had no shame about going after what he wanted.

"You are going to do this here?" Itachi wondered "I would think that you could find a more romantic place than a hospital room."

"No time like the present" Kakashi replied chuckling "who knows what could happen if I waited to do something like that." Itachi rolled his eyes, and returned his gaze to his sleeping brother. If the truth was known Sasuke probably should have been sedated when he had first started to lose his cool, they shouldn't have had waited until it became necessary to restrain him to do something.

"You really should get something done about your nose before it swells so much you can't breath out of it" Kakashi suggested "Sasuke won't be going anywhere for a while." Itachi shot Kakashi a dark look, the man was on the verge of driving him batty.

"Whatever" Itachi muttered standing up, "someone better let me know if he wakes up before Naruto returns."

"We will" Iruka assured him. "go get yourself taken care of." Itachi nodded before turning and exiting the room. He couldn't help but be worried about Sasuke, he hadn't been looking well lately. Sure it could have been because of the stress that he had been under lately but Itachi doubted it. There was just something about the way Sasuke clutched at his chest, when he thought no one was looking. It made Itachi wonder if there was some kind of issue going on that Sasuke hadn't told him about. Shaking his head, Itachi cleared his thoughts if Sasuke wasn't feeling well he would have told him, Sasuke usually didn't keep any kind of secrets from him.

An hour later, Itachi's broken nose had been fixed and he had made his way back to Naruto's room, only to find that Kakashi had Iruka up against the wall devouring his mouth.

"Well this is an interesting development" Itachi said, startling the other two into quickly separating. Iruka with his cheeks burning red, and Kakashi just grinning. "Did anyone bother to check on Sasuke?"

"He's still breathing isn't he?" Kakashi asked "I would say that all is well with him." Itachi rolled his eyes. He was starting to wonder if the man was sane at all.

Another hour passed, each occupant lost in their own thoughts until they heard the sound of wheels turning into the room and an unconscious Naruto was being brought in.

"He done well" Tsunade said softly, gently touching the bandaged head. "both tumors were removed, I will admit it did get close. His heart stopped and they were barely able to revive him. But he fought his way back to us."

"Good" Itachi said hoping that from this moment on things would start to improve for the boy.

"I'm surprised Sasuke isn't awake yet" Tsunade said turning to see the black haired teen still sleeping soundly.

"He hasn't even moved since you gave him the sedative." Iruka said.

"I did give him a lot so maybe he'll come around in a little while." Tsunade said thought Itachi could see worry in her eyes. Something wasn't right, his little brother should have been trying to wake up.

"When will Naruto wake up?" Itachi asked, trying to hide his worry for his little brother.

"Probably not tonight" Tsunade replied "and when he wakes up he is probably going to be pretty miserable." Itachi nodded, Naruto had just had brain surgery, it wasn't going to feel well for him at all.

Once Naruto had been settled into bed, hooked back up on an IV, Tsunade ran through a quick check of his other vitals. She wanted to make sure that nothing could go wrong for the boy, he didn't need anything else to happen.

As she was finishing her check up on Naruto, a soft groan came from the bed beside Naruto, and Tsunade looked over at Sasuke who was blinking wearily at her.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." Tsunade giving him a small smile. Sasuke only blinked at her, looking drowsy and looking like he didn't know what was going on. "I'm betting we can get those restraints off now, you can sleep a little better without them." she told him, walking over to his and removing the restraints. "I don't think you are going to do anything." she was right, Sasuke only rolled over and proceeded to go back to sleep, snoring softly into the pillow.

"Just one of the side effects" Tsunade told Itachi was staring at Sasuke. "he'll be okay once the drug wears off." Itachi nodded and sighed. He had the feeling they would be in for a long night.

The next morning Itachi was awoke by the sound of vomiting, opening his eyes, he found Naruto gagging, jumping to his feet, Itachi quickly turned the blonde on his side so that he wouldn't choke. Finally when he finished, Itachi lay him back on the bed.

"Head hurts." Naruto mumbled closing his eyes. "so bad."

"I'm sure it does kiddo" Itachi said softly, watching as Naruto returned to sleep. He turned to find Sasuke's eyes open, and watching Naruto.

"He's going to be okay" Itachi told Sasuke "No need for you to lose your shit anymore." Sasuke only stared at him blankly before a wave of pain crossed his face. Sitting up, Sasuke tossed his feet over the bed, he needed to be sitting beside Naruto. He didn't care that the drug hadn't yet wore completely off yet.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked and Sasuke finally showed some emotion and scowled at him.

"To sit with Naruto" Sasuke said, groaning and clutching at his chest and collapsing unconscious on the floor.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, leaping to his feet and barely catching Sasuke. To his horror, his little brother wasn't breathing.

PS: I said it was the last serious thing for Naruto, but I didn't say anything about Sasuke.

Thanks for reading and being patient. It will probably be later this week when I can get the next chapter posted. My brother and sister in law, aren't leaving until Friday. Thanks for reviewing. Liz


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade said upon hearing Itachi's loud shout, she was surprised to find Sasuke lying in Itachi's arms, his face almost paler than death.

"He just collapsed" Itachi said "I don't know what happened, but he's not breathing."

"Get him up on the bed" Tsunade demanded and Itachi done as asked without question.

"Does he have any health problems that I need to know about?" Tsunade asked as she quickly examined him, before starting to CPR.

"Not that I know of" Itachi replied "I always assumed that he would tell me if there was something going on."

"Could it have been a reaction to the sedative that you gave him?" Itachi wondered watching as Tsunade finally got Sasuke breathing again.

"Possibly but that is extremely rare" Tsunade replied "I think it would be wise to give him a full physical exam just to see if there is something going on."

"Do whatever you need!" Itachi said "I don't care about the costs, just make sure that he is going to be okay." She nodded, before getting Sasuke placed on a different gurney and rolled out of the room.

"What the heck just happened?" Iruka asked looking at Itachi who stood in the doorway staring down the hallway that Sasuke had just disappeared down.

"I don't know" Itachi answered, he didn't think it was possible to be more scared than he was right then. Would Sasuke be okay? What could possibly to make one's heart just stop on them without much warning. "I'm hoping it's just a really rare side effect from the drug that she gave him."

"That's a pretty serious side effect" Kakashi added "and one would suspect that a doctor would know about it."

"Not if it hardly ever happens." Itachi replied "they can't predict everything." Itachi turned when he heard a soft groan and found Naruto was awake, his eyes open halfway.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto moaned, the pain in his head almost more than he could bear.

"He'll be back" Itachi said "He just needed to get something looked at."

"Want Sasuke" Naruto mumbled as if he hadn't heard what Itachi had said.

"He'll be back soon" Itachi said walking over to stand beside Naruto's bed.

"I don't feel good" Naruto moaned, as he coughed harshly, before trying to turn over on his side, moaning in pain as he did so.

"Stay still" Itachi said gently "moving around so much is going to make you sick." Just as Itachi finished saying that, Naruto moaned again and heaved, vomit spewing from his mouth and going all over Itachi. Itachi groaned softly, not blaming Naruto because he knew that Naruto was in an extraordinary amount of pain.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled, barely able to focus on the now vomit covered Itachi.

"It's not your fault kiddo, I know your in a lot of pain and moving around doesn't help you feel any better." Itachi said gently.

"I wonder if he can have any pain medication right now" Iruka said, feeling sorry for the boy lying on the bed. He hoped that Naruto felt better soon, he didn't like seeing the boy hurting so much.

"Well I think he needs something" Itachi commented wryly "I don't think I need another bath in vomit."

"At least you know he likes you." Kakashi said chuckling "he might not vomit on just anyone." Itachi rolled his before returning his attention to Naruto, who had closed his eyes and had drifted off to sleep again.

"Think you guys can keep an eye on him while I go get showered?" Itachi asked, the smell of vomit getting to him. He couldn't go very much longer smelling like this.

"Technically it's my job to look after him anyways" Iruka said "I'll make sure he's okay until you get back."

"Sasuke seems to think that he belongs to us" Itachi reminded them before chuckling and heading for the door.

"Naruto doesn't belong to anyone really" Iruka muttered, before returning his gaze to the now resting boy. "I really hope that the surgery worked and the tumors don't come back."

"I trust in Tsunade and she trusts her surgeons." Kakashi replied "They are trained for that kind of thing."

"I really hope that neither of the tumors are cancerous, Naruto doesn't need anything else added to his plate." Iruka said "as it is if he can walk again he still has months of physical therapy ahead of him."

"I'm almost willing to bet he won't be going through that alone. Sasuke is going to be stuck to him like white on rice." Kakashi said. Iruka chuckled and stood and stretched, his back was starting to hurt him from sitting in the hard plastic chair.

"I have no doubt that Sasuke will be right beside him" Iruka said "something tells me I won't be rid of Sasuke for a long while. I don't think that will be a bad thing, Naruto needs people he can count on. Thus far he's only had Kiba."

"Now there is a kid that is lucky to be alive." Kakashi said "Sasuke didn't take him being here too well."

"Kiba has been suspiciously absent while Sasuke had been here the entire time." Iruka pointed out. "You can't blame Sasuke for being upset, Kiba has more or less abandoned Naruto and for what? Nothing."

"How is Naruto doing?" Tsunade said upon entering the room a few minutes later. "I ran into a puke covered Itachi, he said Naruto was in a lot of pain?"

"Quite a bit but he appears to be resting right now." Iruka said, looking towards Naruto.

"Unfortunately, Naruto is going to experience a lot of pain from the surgery, it will get better as he recovers. For now I can give him some pain medicine." Tsunade said. Iruka frowned, he wished that he could save Naruto from all of the pain, unfortunately all he could do was sit and watch him go through it.

"How's Sasuke?" Iruka asked knowing that she would likely know more about the dark haired teens condition than the doctor that was working on him.

"When Itachi gets back I will inform you guys of what has been discovered." Tsunade said as she proceeded to insert some pain medication into Naruto's IV line.

"I'm back now" Itachi said entering the room. "How's my little brother, an what's going on with him?"

"He had a severe reaction to the sedative" Tsunade replied "Unfortunately that was also due to heart trouble that has gone too long without being diagnosed. At this point his heart is so damaged that he's going to need a transplant if he is to live." Itachi stared at her, he had never thought that his brother could have any serious health issue.

"How did he end up with such a problem?" Itachi asked "I don't think he's been sick."

"Could have very well been a virus that attacked his heart and destroyed it." Tsunade replied. "Sometimes that happens and healthy hearts are destroyed. Have you seen any signs like breathlessness, clutching at his chest like it was hurting him?" Itachi frowned.

"Honestly I haven't paid that much attention, I've been distracted lately." Itachi replied.

"It would have been easy to miss if you didn't know what to look for." Tsunade replied.

"What about treatment?" Itachi asked.

"Bed rest, and no stress" Tsunade replied "in time he may need extra oxygen." Itachi frowned.

"The stress part may be a little difficult considering the situation" Itachi muttered watching as his little brother was rolled back into the room. Sasuke was pale and had a nasal cannula going underneath his nose.

"Hey little brother." Itachi said and Sasuke grunted but said nothing. He just turned his head to look over at Naruto. Itachi shook his head, even though he wasn't feeling well leave it to Sasuke to be more concerned with Naruto. "How long haven't you been feeling well?"

"I don't know" Sasuke mumbled "a little while." he dropped his gaze to the sheets, feeling ashamed that he was in such a position.

"You should have told me and I got have taken you to the doctor earlier and maybe you wouldn't be here right now." Itachi said sounding more than a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry alright. It's not like I planned on getting sick." Sasuke said lowly, refusing to meet Itachi's gaze.

"I'm not blaming you" Itachi said softly, realizing that that was how he sounded. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was being punished for being sick when it wasn't his fault. "I wish we could have gotten this checked out earlier and maybe it wouldn't have gotten to this point."

"I'm scared." Sasuke admitted, finally raising his eyes to meet his brother's. "I'm worried that I won't last long enough to see Naruto out of the hospital."

"I'll find a way to make sure that both you and lover boy make it out of here alive." Tsunade assured him. "I am in the business of saving people you know?"

"You can't save everyone" Sasuke mumbled.

"Want to bet?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke heaved a sigh and looked down at the mattress, his fingers playing with the sheets. He couldn't help but wonder about his future, would a heart be found in time or would Naruto and his brother be attending his funeral. Sasuke didn't think that he wanted to know the answer to that particular question. He couldn't bare the thought of either Naruto or Itachi suffering, after all that they had already been through. When would life finally give them some much needed peace? Did they not deserve a break for once in their life?

"Sasuke, Tsunade will find a way to save you." Itachi said, reaching out and forcing Sasuke's chin up so that his little brother looked him in the eye.

"I sure hope so" Sasuke said allowing his eyes drift towards Naruto. He didn't want the blonde to suffer anymore than he already had.

Sorry it's so short! I am super worn out and didn't really feel like writing a whole lot. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasuke slept for the next couple of hours, giving the occupants in the room a little peace and quiet. They were still slightly shocked that Sasuke would need a heart transplant down the road. They couldn't help but wonder if there would be a period in time where the two boys would catch a break, it didn't seem fair that both boys had to continue suffering.

"Will things ever get any easier?" Iruka wonders as he watches the two boys sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sure they will." Kakashi said "they can only go through so much hell."

"Do you mind shutting up?" A tired sounding Sasuke said from his bed. Kakashi and Iruka chuckled Sasuke always had been kind of grumpy.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked.

"Like I could sleep for the next year." Sasuke replied. "How's Naruto?"

"Doc had to give him some more pain medication." Iruka replied "he probably won't be conscious for a little while."

"So he's going to be okay?" Sasuke asked. "Do they know if the tumor was the reason behind his paralysis?"

"Not yet" Iruka answered "I think Naruto will have to be a little more awake than he has been before they find anything out."

"What about cancer?" Sasuke asked.

"Again, not sure" Iruka replied "but I am sure that Tsunade has someone working on it right now."

"He's going to be okay." Sasuke mumbled "he has to be, I won't let him be otherwise."

"I would like to see how you do that." Itachi chuckled "You are not exactly superman."

"Don't have to be" Sasuke mumbled "I only have to be Sasuke." Itachi snorted out another laugh. As bad as the situation was, he was getting a kick out of some of his little brother's comments. Sasuke's eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep, uncaring that his brother was finding him entertaining.

An hour later, Tsunade entered a silent room, each occupant appeared to be lost in their own thoughts. They all looked up at her when she came in.

"I have some good news." She told the group, whispering so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping boys. "The tests that were run on the tumors came back."

"That was quick." Iruka said "I figured it would have been a week or more."

"I made it a priority" Tsunade replied before continuing. "The tumors were noncancerous, so he is clear on that aspect. Now we just have to wait and see if the tumor was the real reason behind Naruto's paralysis."

"Thank Kami" Iruka breathed "I wasn't sure that either Sasuke or Naruto could handle anymore bad news."

"He certainly doesn't deserve anymore bad news." Tsunade agreed "but had the tests come back differently, I bet you would still stick by him no matter what happened."

"He deserves to have a family." Iruka said "It's not been fair to him to have him get moved all the time."

"I think he has certainly found a family in the middle of this situation." Tsunade said looking around the room, at the small group that surrounded the two boys. "They both have really, even though Sasuke has Itachi, I think he found more of a family here as well."

"You would be surprised at how tough situations bring people together." Itachi said. "Tough situations usually always bring unity." Tsunade nodded in agreement, before walking over and checking on Naruto. When she was satisfied that he was resting as comfortably as possible, she went over and checked on Sasuke.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke mumbled when Tsunade started to readjust his oxygen tubes. "I just want to rest."

"You can't rest if you are not getting any oxygen." Tsunade replied.

"Sasuke, stop being grumpy." Itachi suggested. "it's her job to make you well."

"How is disturbing my rest making me well?" Sasuke asked opening his eyes and looking over at his brother. Tsunade chuckled and finished quickly.

"We probably should get you up and walking a little." she said thoughtfully, causing Sasuke to glare at her.

"I don't feel like it." he stated.

"Yes, well it might help get your oxygen flowing better." Tsunade said, reaching down and helping Sasuke sit up. "Even if its just walking over to sit on the other side of Naruto's bed, that would be better than nothing." Sasuke frowned, he supposed he could get up if it meant being a little closer to Naruto.

"Fine" Sasuke grumbled as he allowed Tsunade to help him off the bed.

"You can sit with him after a small walk down the hall." Tsunade said, smiling at as he scowled at her.

"You just said I could sit with him." Sasuke said.

"Yes, well you need to get a walk in first." Tsunade said as she helped him towards the door.

"He wasn't very pleased" Iruka commented once the two had left the room.

"She had to resort to tricking him, of course he wasn't happy." Itachi said "He usually thinks he's too smart to fall for such things."

"I guess all she really had to do was mention Naruto though, and he would do anything." Iruka said. "I can't help but wonder though if it's out of some kind of guilt that Sasuke has that keeps him at Naruto's side."

"I doubt it." Itachi said "Sasuke doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to do." Iruka sighed. He hoped that Itachi was right, he didn't want Naruto to get hurt thinking that Sasuke cared more than he actually did. The room lapsed into silence and a few a minutes later, a panting Sasuke was led back into the room. Tsunade helped him sit down beside Naruto's bed. Satisfied that Sasuke had managed to make it down the hall.

"Now don't worry about Naruto, he's going to be okay." Tsunade told Sasuke, who only grunted and sat down. Apparently done with being social with Tsunade for the day.

"Make sure he doesn't leave that chair without help" Tsunade informed Itachi. "I don't want him putting too much stress on himself." Itachi nodded and turned his gaze to his little brother. Sasuke was already focused on Naruto and tuning everyone else out.

Sasuke reached out and gently took Naruto's hand in his own. He hoped more than anything that Naruto wasn't in any pain right now. He had heard about Naruto vomiting on Itachi because he was in so much pain. Sasuke couldn't stand that that thought.

"Rest easy." Sasuke murmured and lowered his head to the mattress, content to just soak in Naruto's presence even if the other wasn't conscious at the moment. Unexpectedly, Sasuke felt a tight pressure on his fingers, almost like his fingers were being squeezed. Shooting up in his seat, Sasuke stared down at Naruto's hand and sure enough, Naruto was very weakly squeezing Sasuke's fingers.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed out, joy filling his heart. It looked like the tumors had been responsible for the paralysis after all.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Iruka asked watching as the pale boy suddenly shot up in his seat.

"He just squeezed my fingers." Sasuke said looking up at Iruka. "I think the tumor was responsible for his paralysis."

"That's great!" Iruka exclaimed, joy filling his own heart. It looked like Naruto really would be okay after all! Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto and noticed that Naruto's eyes were half open.

"Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked softly, not wanting to cause Naruto any more pain.

"Not too bad right now." Naruto answered tiredly, wanting to go back to sleep but also wanting to make sure that Sasuke was okay.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said "I don't want you to be hurting."

"I don't want to either but that is all that I've done." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said "I could have made things easier for you at school, but I didn't. I was like everyone else and made you feel like taking your own life was the only option that you had."

"You had nothing to do with that decision." Naruto said "If I had opened up to more people I might never have chosen to do that, but none of it was your fault." Sasuke shook his head in disagreement and leaned down to where his face was right in front of Naruto's.

"I didn't help matters but from here on out, I will be helping you in anyway that I can." Naruto blinked at him slowly, feeling like he was going cross-eyed with Sasuke right in front of his face.

"I think you already are." Naruto mumbled grunting as he tried to raise his arm, unfortunately the limb was too heavy for him to lift at that moment and fell back to the mattress. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's tired effort and reached down and picked Naruto's hand up and held it to his cheek, allowing Naruto to gently stroke his face. Smiling, Sasuke bent down and gently touched his lips to Naruto's before pulling back. Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile before closing his eyes.

"Hey, help me" Sasuke said to Itachi, trying to stand up from his chair.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked standing up and helping Sasuke stand.

"I'm going to bed with Naruto." Sasuke replied, ignoring Itachi's frown.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke lower Naruto's arm back to the bed.

"I don't care what you think." Sasuke replied "help me or I will do it myself."

"Fine." Itachi grumbled knowing that his brother would end up doing it himself. Itachi helped Sasuke walk around the bed and helped him climb into the bed behind Naruto. Turning over on his side, Sasuke placed his arm over Naruto's waist, holding the blonde boy close. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep, leaving the rest of the room stunned.

 ** **I know that it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I just wanted to go on and get another chapter posted. PS. Sorry for the late post my other computer died on me and I had to get another one. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz****


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi smirked as he watched the boys sleeping for a few minutes before a noise caught his attention, and he turned and found that Kakashi had Iruka pressed against the wall again.

"Really, guys" Itachi said "You can't think of another place to do that beside a hospital room."

"I see nothing wrong with it" Kakashi said smirking over his shoulder at Itachi.. "The boys are asleep, besides we both know that Sasuke wants Naruto's ass, what's so different about me and Iruka?"

"Nothing except that Sasuke won't be getting any, any time soon He just wants Naruto's heart more than anything." Itachi said his face flushing at Kakashi's crude words. Itachi couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into the social worker and foster father. Iruka normally wasn't like this in public, not that Itachi cared but he didn't want Sasuke and Naruto to wake up and see them behaving in such a way. Speaking of Sasuke, Itachi wasn't certain that his brother should be sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. Sure, Naruto was regaining some movement, but he still needed space. Standing, Itachi decided to ignore Kakashi and Iruka for the time being, if they wanted to embarrass themselves let them. Walking over to Naruto's bed, Itachi reached down to pick Sasuke up, only to have Sasuke tighten his grip around Naruto's stomach.

"Come on Sasuke." Itachi grumbled trying to detach his little brother from the blonde boy.

"Leave him alone" Naruto snarled lowly, his eyes opening to glare at Itachi. "He is fine right where he is."

"I don't think Tsunade would agree." Itachi said, letting go of Sasuke when Naruto shot him another glare.

"He's comfortable right here, and I don't want him so far away." Naruto stated.

"Across the room isn't far away" Itachi muttered.

"It is to me!" Naruto snapped, clearly irritated at Itachi's trying to remove Sasuke.

"I think you should probably leave him alone." Iruka said having broken away from Kakashi long enough to watch the scene between Itachi and Naruto. "I think someone else is starting to feel possessive."

"You ain't kidding." Itachi said, giving up up and sitting back down. It looked like Sasuke's possessiveness had seemingly passed right on to Naruto.

"That was interesting" Kakashi said once Naruto had closed his eyes and returned to sleep. "I didn't expect for Naruto to react like that."

"I guess a part of that has to do with Naruto and Sasuke being separated for those two months, it only make sense that they would be so possessive of the other." Iruka said.

"Yes, well I guess he won't like it so much once they both get released from the hospital." Itachi said "but they will have to learn to live with it."

"I think they will spend more time at each others house than they will alone." Iruka said "and if we try to stop them, that will only make them even more possessive and determined to be with the other."

"Probably, which is why I have no intentions of keeping them apart." Itachi said. Watching his brother sleep comfortably with the blonde boy. They almost looked like sleeping angels resting until they were needed.

"What the heck is going on in here?" A rage filled voice shouted from the doorway, startling Sasuke awake, making him jump, which in turn startled Naruto.

"Hey, shut up" Itachi said glaring at the pink haired girl standing next to Naruto's best friend, Kiba. Both Sakura and Kiba looked seriously pissed at the scene in front of them.

"What the hell is that bastard doing in bed with him?" Kiba demanded glaring at Sasuke. "Don't tell me he's already trying to stick his dick in Naruto."

"Back off!" Sasuke snapped, in no mood to put up with Naruto's so called best friend. "What I do is none of your business."

"It is when you are the reason that he tried to kill himself." Kiba snarled, ignoring the rage in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, if he didn't feel like complete shit at the moment he would throw Kiba through the window.

"Where the hell have you been anyways." Sasuke said "for a friend your not very good at showing support."

"School has kept me busy." Kiba said "and my parents haven't wanted me at the hospital so much because of what his mom done."

"So what" Sasuke said "that wouldn't have stopped me. A true friend would have found a way to get around it, clearly you haven't tried very hard."

"The only thing he has done is tell the entire school that his mother tried to use him like a whore." Sakura said, ignoring Naruto's flinch. "Everyone knows that she was a sex trafficker, and that the only thing Naruto was good for was his body." Sasuke glared at her as did Kiba.

"Bitch that wasn't your place to say anything." Kiba snarled at her.

"Neither was it your place to spread rumors." Sasuke said pushing himself up to a sitting position. He was going to kill the asshole this time, forget about his heart. He was going to teach the little prick a lesson that he wouldn't ever forget.

"You both need to get out of here." Kakashi said seeing the violence in Sasuke's eyes. "and I wouldn't advise coming back, not unless you want to go through a third story window."

"Fine" Kiba said glaring "I think it's sick that Naruto would fall in love with the boy that was the reason he tried to kill himself. I'm starting to think it would have been better if Naruto had died."

"Shut the hell up" Sasuke shouted "I'm sick of listening to your mouth. Naruto deserves better than you for a friend! I've always known that you were an asshole, I can't believe that he could never see it."

"Calm down Sasuke" Itachi said, standing up and turning towards Kiba and Sakura. "If I have to call security to have you escorted out of here, I will. I will not allow you to cause stress that is not necessary." in truth he couldn't believe that Naruto's own best friend had been spreading disgusting rumors about the trauma that he had been forced to live with. It was unfair to Naruto that Kiba had done what he did. If Kiba didn't leave now, Itachi would kill the asshole for Sasuke. Itachi glared wondering how the kid even dared showing up after the last beating that Sasuke had given him. One would think that he would have learned not to get on Sasuke's bad side.

"And if I were you I would look up the definition of good friend because spreading rumors about a situation that was so traumatizing isn't how you be a good friend. You should have kept your mouth shut!" Itachi said. "If it wouldn't risk Sasuke's health I would let him kick your ass again." He hated that there wasn't anyone that Naruto could really depend on, to trust to keep his secrets. Itachi glared as the two teens walked out of the room, both of them glaring at Sasuke, apparently not caring about the situation in the slightest.

"You should have let me kill him." Sasuke said, angrily as he lay back down beside Naruto. "That scumbag." he cursed.

"I agree with you that he is a scumbag" Itachi said "I don't understand why he felt the need to spread rumors about Naruto's situation. He shouldn't have blamed you for Naruto's suicide attempt either, that was not on you."

"That was all on me." Naruto said softly softly opening his eyes, wishing he could turn his head and look at Sasuke, but because of the neck brace he couldn't move his head at all. "I knew my mother was into some pretty messed up stuff and I didn't want to go live with her, and then Iruka told me the state was making me move in with her. I felt like I didn't really have any options, I would rather be dead than to be sent to live with her."

"That's kind of sad" Sasuke said "that one doesn't want to be with her own family."

"Well, she pretty much abandoned me, why would I want to be with her?" Naruto asked. "I don't understand why if she didn't want me why she didn't put me up for adoption as soon as I was born. That would have been better than leaving me to starve to death."

"Some evil can't be explained." Sasuke said reaching up and running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I think that she is evil through and through and that there is absolutely no help for her whatsoever. I think she knows that and she doesn't care, she is as selfish as they come and only cares about herself."

"I say that Sasuke hit the nail on the head." Kakashi said. "Someone like her never deserved to have a kid like you. She probably shouldn't have been able to have kids at all actually."

"I'm going to have to see her again though aren't I?" Naruto asked "She has to go to court for the child abuse and sex crimes against children."

"Yes, you will have to testify against her." Kakashi said, hating the flinch that Naruto was unable to hide. "But I think your testimony will be what puts her in prison for the rest of her life, she won't ever get out to harm another child as long as she lives."

"I don't want to ever see her again." Naruto said "if I do I will only remember the sounds of the kids being hurt in a way that kids shouldn't be. I don't want to have to remember any of that."

"When you face her, you won't be alone." Sasuke said softly continuing to run his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I will be with you, I'll make sure that you are perfectly safe from her." Sasuke hated the tears that formed in Naruto's eyes and slowly dropped down his cheeks. With his free hand, Sasuke reached out and gently wiped the tears away. He could understand that Naruto wanted to be accepted and loved by his real family, but Sasuke knew that Naruto knew that wasn't ever going to happen. Sasuke wanted to be able to make Naruto feel better, but this was something that Naruto would have to work through on his own. That didn't mean that Naruto had to be alone though, Sasuke would be with him.

"Speaking of family" Iruka said unsure of whether now would be a good time to bring it up or not. "I have a question for you Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto said after a few minutes of silence.

"I was wondering if you would mind joining my family permanently and becoming my son?" Iruka said, and Naruto froze and blinked wondering if he had heard Iruka correctly.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, blinking owlishly again.

"Dead serious" Iruka replied.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted causing Sasuke to wince since his ear was rather close to Naruto's mouth, Iruka smiled. He had known that Naruto would like this option.

"Good, because I have already petitioned the courts." Iruka said. "and found out today that if you are willing that they will allow me to adopt you."

Tears flooded Naruto's eyes and he let them fall. He had never thought that anyone would want him to be a part of their family for good. Sasuke sat up and leaned over so that he was looking directly into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm happy for you." Sasuke said, reaching up and touching Naruto's cheek. "I'm more happy than you can imagine. You can finally know what it means to have a forever home."

"I never thought anyone would ever want me" Naruto said as sobs tore through his throat. "I kept getting moved around so much, I always thoughts that I was too much trouble for anyone to want."

"You've never been too much trouble." Iruka said standing up and moving so that he could stand beside Naruto's bed. "You've always been a great kid, and trust me when I say that I never wanted you be moved. I know how stressful it's been on you. Moving to another city would have been really hard on you."

"Thank you" Naruto sobbed even though he was wearing a grin on his face. "Thank you for wanting me!"

I thought that this was a good place to end! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz


	16. Chapter 16

Iruka smiled down at Naruto, while he was happy that Naruto had agreed to be his son, his heart was saddened that he had believed that no one would ever want him. Iruka could see where Naruto would believe that from being moved around so much. Iruka had always wanted a family, and he loved kids, it was why he had chosen to become a foster father on top of being a teacher. Iruka could admit that the kids at school drove him crazy from time to time, but that was normal. While Naruto could be loud Iruka would except nothing less from the kid that the world didn't want.

"I'll have Kakashi fill out the rest of the paperwork from the state and then file it." Iruka said "It shouldn't be too long before the process starts." Naruto smiled, blinking away tears again. He didn't think it was possible for him to be so happy, the world seemed like it was against him in that area.

"When can I go home?" Naruto asked, he tired of being in the hospital but because of his mother he was having to spend more time there because of his injuries.

"Hopefully before too long. You coming along well" Tsunade said from the doorway. "You are slowly regaining movement but you will still have to have a physical therapist helping stretch your arm and legs until you can do it yourself." Tsunade smiled down at Naruto, having overheard the news that Iruka had wanted to share with him. She however frowned at Sasuke lying in the bed with Naruto.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea." Itachi said when he noticed where she was looking. "However, Naruto refused to allow me to move him." Tsunade chuckled and shook her head.

"Kid, both of you need space to rest. I don't think you can get any rest with Sasuke hogging the bed." Tsunade told Naruto.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled, he didn't want to move and she wasn't going to make him. Sitting his chin on Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke scowled at Tsunade. He was comfortable and he wasn't about to move, not unless she told him that Naruto was getting released.

"You have to have a few more tests ran." Tsunade informed Sasuke "so you will have to move." Sasuke groaned, he was over the tests already. Didn't they already know that it was his heart that was malfunctioning on him?

"You do want to be able to go home don't you?" Tsunade asked even though she knew that Sasuke would just be back to sit with Naruto until he was released.

"I think you know the answer to that" Sasuke mumbled turning and pressing his forehead into Naruto's shoulder. He still felt tired but he could admit that the oxygen helped more than he was going to tell Tsunade.

"You do have to go back to school eventually, I'm sure you are pretty far behind." Tsunade said and Sasuke scowled.

"I don't care. If I go back and I hear those rumors, I'm going to end up killing someone." Sasuke grumbled.

"That someone you'll end up killing would be yourself. Your heart can't handle stress at this point." Tsunade told him.

"Which is why I'm not going back for the time being. I won't go without Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"I'm not sure that Naruto will be going back to that school." Iruka said "He shouldn't have to face what his mother done to him for a second time. It's unfair to him."

"I do need to see if Kiba really is the one spreading those rumors though." Naruto finally spoke up. "I know you don't like him Sasuke, he hasn't really given you any reason to do so. But I can't see him doing that, he's always been a good friend." Sasuke snorted, he didn't think Kiba was, but if Naruto had to find out for himself then fine. "Kiba has been there for me more than anyone else."

"Maybe so but if you keep deluding yourself it's only going to end up hurting you." Sasuke said "I would rather save you from that."

"Maybe it was Sakura that was starting the rumors." Naruto suggested "She's always hated me, that alone would give her enough reason to start spreading rumors."

"She is that vicious, but I don't think she is the main problem. That honor would belong to that mutt friend of yours." Sasuke said. Naruto scowled wondering why Sasuke seemed to hate Kiba so much. Naruto was certain that Sasuke and Kiba could get along if they just gave it a shot.

"I think you are wrong. Kiba wouldn't do anything like that, he knows how much it would hurt me to have that ordeal spread all over school." Sasuke grunted, and pushed himself up, Naruto really was deluding himself into thinking that Kiba wasn't a closet homophobic asshole. Sasuke knew that Kiba hated the gay people at school, how Kiba had managed to hide it from Naruto was beyond him.

"Now where are you going?" Itachi asked, watching Sasuke struggle to get out of bed.

"To get some sleep" Sasuke muttered, grunting when he was finally able to get to his feet. If he stayed with Naruto they would only end up getting in an argument, neither one of them needed that. Sasuke just wished that Naruto would open his eyes and see that not everyone was as accepting of the gay community. It was one of the many reasons that Sasuke had kept quiet, because he knew it wouldn't be accepted even if he was popular. Kiba knew that Sasuke was gay and that was one of the many reasons Kiba hated him, not that Sasuke cared. He didn't have time for anyone who were homophobic. It did make Sasuke wonder why the boy had pretended to be such a good friend to Naruto, when Sasuke was certain that Kiba knew about Naruto's sexuality.

Itachi frowned and glanced at Tsunade who shrugged before standing and helping Sasuke walk over to his own bed, where he proceeded to turn his back to Naruto as soon as he laid down. Itachi frowned and looked over at Naruto, he could see the confusion in Naruto's eyes and knew the boy didn't understand what had made Sasuke so upset.

"Sasuke" Itachi said lowly so that Naruto couldn't hear him. "What's really going on?"

"He's so blinded by his need to have friends that he can't even see that his so called best friend is a homophobic asshole." Sasuke said loudly knowing that Naruto could hear him. "Kiba hates all gay people even if he pretends that he doesn't."

"Kiba has always been a good friend." Naruto said scowling.

"That's what you think." Sasuke snorted. "He's been spreading rumors about you for years and you have been too blind to see it!"

"Whatever" Naruto grunted "you haven't changed much from the asshole you were before." Sasuke rolled his eyes, inhaling his oxygen deeply. His heart was hurting, and he didn't want anyone to see just how much pain that it was causing him. Although, he was almost certain Itachi could see through him, because his brother was standing where Sasuke could see him looking concerned.

"Kiba is the best friend anyone could ever ask for stupid bastard!" Naruto insisted.

"Whatever" Sasuke wheezed closing his eyes, trying to push the pain back. The oxygen wasn't helping him much right now, and Sasuke couldn't stop from curling up into a ball. God, his chest hurt so badly, Sasuke wanted the pain to go away, he needed to stop arguing and just focus on making the pain stop.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, hearing the pain in Sasuke's voice. "What's wrong?" he had never wanted more to turn his head so that he could see Sasuke and it frustrated him that he couldn't. groaning softly, Naruto attempted to raise his hand to take his neck brace off. He needed to be able to check on Sasuke because something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Tsunade" Naruto could hear the panic in Itachi's voice and heard the sound of hurried feet. Naruto wanted to know what was going on. Something was happening with Sasuke and he needed to know what was going on.

A few short minutes later, the sound of wheels turning filled his ears and Naruto watched as Sasuke was rolled out of the room. Itachi following right after him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, fear filling his heart. "What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"I think he just had a panic attack." Iruka said softly though he was confused about the whole situation. One minute Naruto and Sasuke had been cuddling and then they had been at each others throats. How could a situation change so quickly.

"You don't get taken out of the room for a panic attack." Naruto said.

"You do if they want to avoid a heart attack" Kakashi replied from where he stood staring out the door.

"Kakashi" Iruka hissed, the whole point in him saying what he did was to avoid getting Naruto worried. Kakashi's comment didn't exactly help in that aspect.

"He's big enough to know the truth and besides I'm sure he would want the truth and not a watered down version of it." Kakashi said. Iruka frowned, Kakashi had a point but still Iruka didn't want Naruto to stress himself out over it. Considering that the two had been arguing when the symptoms had started, Iruka was certain that Naruto would blame himself. Iruka didn't want Naruto to feel guilty because he believed that Kiba had been a good friend, even if Kiba really wasn't the kind of friend that Naruto needed. Because Iruka had witnessed how badly Kiba had treated some of the other homosexuals at school. Why Naruto had so willingly ignored the rumors that had been spread about him being gay, Iruka wasn't so sure. He had heard some of the nasty things that had been said about Naruto and had wondered why Naruto had even considered the other boy to be his friend. Sasuke probably could have found a better way to his point across instead of making Naruto upset with him though.

"Is Sasuke going to be okay?" Naruto asked quietly and Iruka could hear the guilt in the boy's voice.

"Whatever is going on Tsunade will get it fixed." Iruka replied, knowing that that probably wouldn't answer Naruto's question but it was the only answer that Iruka had for him at the time.

"Is this my fault?" Naruto asked. "Did I make Sasuke sick?"

"Of course not" Iruka answered "none of this is your fault. I'm sure with Sasuke's heart being in the shape it's in, something was going to happen sooner or later."

"I shouldn't have argued with him" Naruto said "so it is my fault. If I hadn't stressed him out, he would still be in here." Iruka sighed, not knowing what to say, Naruto was going to blame himself no matter what and Iruka wouldn't be able to change that.

 ** **So what do you think? Is it Naruto's fault that Sasuke is sicker? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz****


	17. Chapter 17

Behind The Mask

Chapter 17

"Easy Sasuke, calm down" Tsunade said softly, as she bent over listening to the teen's racing heart. She sincerely hoped that he was just having a panic attack and not anything more serious.

"Get me a sedative" Tsunade told the nurse that had helped her move Sasuke into another room. The nurse nodded and disappeared out of the room, leaving Tsunade and Itachi.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked worry plain in his voice. "Why is he in so much pain?"

"It's his heart and I fear it's not a panic attack causing this." she informed him. "I think he's probably going to have to have surgery, but it's not going to completely fix the problem. Only getting a transplant will do that."

"Do whatever you have to do" Itachi said "I don't care, I only want him alive." Tsunade nodded. She just hoped that Sasuke was strong enough to survive any kind of surgery.

"What got him so upset?" She asked, has she continued listening to Sasuke's heart, not liking what she heard. Sasuke's heart was beating unevenly, sounding like he had some kind of blockage.

"Sasuke and Naruto got into an argument" Itachi replied "Naruto doesn't seem to think that his friend is capable of being a monstrous dickhead and Sasuke knows that Kiba is exactly that."

"I think it will probably be better if Sasuke stays in a different room for now." Tsunade said "we can't chance another argument between them."

"I agree." Itachi said, feeling more protective over his little brother. "Do what you have to. I will have Iruka explain things to Naruto." Tsunade nodded and turned her attention back to Sasuke. The boy was much too pale for her liking, and he was still tightly curled up in a ball, clutching at his chest. she gently brushed his sweat covered hair out of his eyes, she hated when her patients hurt and there wasn't much she could do about it. Suddenly Sasuke gave another sharp cry of pain and Tsunade knew she wouldn't be able to wait for the sedative, she would have to take him into surgery now, if he was going to survive. Hitting the nurses call button, she explained that Sasuke needed immediate surgery on his heart, there was something blocking the vein in his heart and they needed to clear it up before it ended up taking Sasuke's life.

"I'll let you know as soon as he is out of surgery." Tsunade said as she disappeared with Sasuke, leaving Itachi feeling helpless and a little irritated with Naruto. Not knowing what else to do, Itachi returned to Naruto's room where he went and stood in front of the window, ignoring Naruto's quietly asked questions about Sasuke.

"You don't have to be a dick you know." Kakashi said when Naruto had finally given up and fallen silent. "Naruto doesn't really understand the concept of fake friends. Sasuke should have been a little more patient with him."

"Do you know where Sasuke is right now?" Itachi said loudly, turning to face Kakashi. "he's in surgery and Tsunade doesn't know if he's strong enough to survive it. Naruto shouldn't have been arguing with him he wasn't so damn blind he would realize that Kiba really is a shitty friend." Itachi didn't care that Naruto could hear him, he wanted Naruto to know that he was responsible for Sasuke's current situation.

"That was uncalled for" Kakashi said "if you are that upset about it, I would suggest finding another room, don't blame Naruto for your pissy mood." Itachi could hear Naruto crying softly, and for a moment he felt a tad guilty but then he thought about the pain that Sasuke had been in before he had been taken to surgery, and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Itachi was upset the situation with Sasuke's heart was scary and he was terrified of losing his brother. That didn't mean he should be taking it out on Naruto who couldn't help his current situation anymore than Sasuke could.

"Whatever" Itachi muttered, turning and storming past the other occupants in the room, he didn't think he would be able to look into Naruto's guilt ridden eyes anytime soon. Sure, it had been unfair to blame the blonde for Sasuke's fault. As to Naruto not seeing what a crappy friend Kiba was, Itachi could understand that Naruto only wanted to be loved and accepted by anyone so he would cling onto whomever offered him friendship, even if it was a friendship offered with malicious intent.

Sighing, Itachi sat down with his back against the wall right outside of Naruto's room. He could still here the blonde sobbing, while Iruka and Kakashi tried to comfort him.

"I told you it was my fault." Naruto sobbed, "Even Itachi thinks so! What if Sasuke doesn't live? Will that be my fault too?"

"None of this is your fault." Iruka said softly "Sasuke was sick enough that something was going to happen eventually. Shame on Itachi for placing that blame on your shoulders."

Itachi listened for several more minutes, each time his heart hurting more as he realized just how cruel he had been to completely blame Naruto for the current situation.

"Sasuke, don't shoot me" Itachi muttered "But I may have completely ruined your budding relationship." he hoped not but he wasn't sure that Iruka would allow Naruto to be around Sasuke after what had gone down between the two boys. Itachi supposed that it could have been worse, but that didn't make him feel any better. Itachi was feeling pretty shitty at the moment, and nothing anyone said would make him feel any better. How did things end up like this when they had been going so well? Itachi wished he knew the answer, everyone around him just needed a little peace and quiet, apparently that was too much to ask for.

Itachi sat out in the hallway for what felt like years but must have only been a few hours when Tsunade found him.

"How is he?" Itachi asked, fearing the worst. He didn't want Tsunade to tell him that he no longer had a brother.

"He made it through the surgery." Tsunade said "But he is really bad off, he's in critical condition. I don't think that will even begin to improve until he gets a new heart, but he could surprise us." Itachi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, releasing it slowly.

"Sasuke always manages to surprise me" Itachi said lowly "I know to expect the unexpected with him. Can I see him?" Tsunade nodded and led Itachi down the hall to where Sasuke was currently lying unconscious. His chest rising slowly with each breath.

Entering the room, Itachi went right to Sasuke's bedside, grabbing his hand gently.

"Little brother, you have no idea how happy I am that you are still with us. Maybe you can fix this situation with Naruto, although I have some apologizing of my own to do." Itachi said softly, grabbing a chair and pulling it as close to Sasuke's bed as possible.

"I'll be staying here with him." Itachi said, looking over at Tsunade.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" she replied. "but at some point you should probably let Naruto know that Sasuke's okay for the time being."

"I don't think I should go in his room right now, Kakashi and Iruka want to murder me I am sure." Itachi said "I wasn't very nice to Naruto."

"Then you should apologize." Tsunade said. "Don't let Naruto keep thinking that you blame him for the argument."

"Well, it was kind of his fault. He refuses to open his eyes to the reality that his so called best friend, is pretty much his worst enemy." Itachi said "Sasuke was only trying to make him see the truth. Sasuke doesn't want Naruto to be hurt by Kiba which is exactly what will happen if Naruto doesn't separate himself."

"Maybe it's because Naruto has so few friends that he's afraid of letting go of the ones that he believes are his friends." Tsunade said.

"Maybe" Itachi said frowning and returning his attention back to his unconscious little brother. He knew he needed to apologize but he felt like it would probably be better if he avoided Naruto's room for the time being.

"Don't stay gone too long." Tsunade advised as if reading his thoughts. "Don't give Naruto a chance to keep blaming himself." Itachi nodded but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile back in Naruto's room, the blonde boy lay staring up at the ceiling with red rimmed eyes. Naruto couldn't stop worrying about Sasuke, he had heard the pain in the other teens voice and he couldn't stop worrying. Did he cause whatever was going on? He felt like he did, he trusted Kiba was that trust misplaced? Naruto didn't want to think so but obviously he didn't know anything.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Iruka asked softly knowing the other boy was probably worrying about Sasuke.

"Why haven't we heard something about Sasuke by now? Itachi would tell us what was going on wouldn't he? He would tell us if Sasuke made it through the surgery?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi will tell us what's going on with Sasuke whenever he gets the chance, so relax if he's not telling us anything it's probably because he doesn't know anything yet." Iruka said.

"I hope so" Naruto mumbled "he was pretty angry with me earlier."

"I don't think he was angry so much as he was worried." Iruka said frowning "least ways there is nothing we can do about it right now."

"I'm ready to go home 'ruka" Naruto said "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know you are" Iruka said "as soon as Tsunade gives us the go head, I will take you home."

"If you can promise to make sure he gets his physical therapy, I think he is good to go." Tsunade said from the doorway.

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I can't really tell you anything because you are not related." Tsunade replied knowing that that answer would only serve to hurt the blonde boy.

"Then get permission from Itachi then" Naruto finally said "I can't see him keeping that kind of information away from us."

"He's not in a very good mood right now." Tsunade replied "I don't think that he will offer up anything."

"That's not fair." Naruto muttered childishly. He liked Itachi so why was he acting like this? Was because Itachi was only interested in Sasuke's side of the argument?

"I'm sorry kiddo" Tsunade said "I've tried to convince him to come talk to you but he's not very willing right now."

"I guess he really does hate me for Sasuke's condition." Naruto muttered as Tsunade helped Naruto sit up, keeping a firm but gentle hand on the back of his neck. Iruka stayed silent unsure of how to ease the hurt the boy was feeling. He watched as Tsunade and another nurse helped get Naruto seated into a wheelchair.

"He will need to do exercises for his arms and legs every day." Tsunade said, eventually he regain the strength in his arms and legs."

"I'll make sure he gets what he needs." Iruka said. He gently ruffled Naruto's hair, hoping to to get the forlorn expression off of the boy's face.

"Can I see Sasuke?" Naruto asked "that is if he's still alive?"

"Don't worry he's alive, but Itachi and I agree that Sasuke needs complete bed rest and no stress for the time being. I don't think it would be a good idea to let you in the room with him." Tsunade said.

"But he's been able to stay with me the entire time I was in the hospital." Naruto said, looking down at the floor. "Why can't I at least now how he is going?"

"Because of the patient confidentiality." Tsunade replied, as she gently began rolling Naruto towards the doorway.

"He's known everything since I've been in the hospital, so how did he get around it?" Naruto asked. "Just because he's an Uchiha it doesn't give him the right to know all about my medical history."

"He does have a point." Iruka said "It's not fair for Sasuke to know all about Naruto and not for Naruto to know anything about Sasuke."

"I'll keep working on Itachi." Tsunade said as they rolled down the hallway to the elevator. "I'll try to get him to ease up and I'll will call you tonight, hopefully with a little more info."

 ** **What do you think? Good? Bad? Does it suck? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz****


	18. Chapter 18

Behind The Mask

Chapter 18

At home, Iruka rolled Naruto into the apartment, wincing as he realized just how small the apartment was. Naruto really barely had any room to even move his wheelchair in. Frowning, Iruka wondered how long it would take him to find a more spacious place. Because the apartment was fine for one or two people, but it wasn't accessible for someone in a wheelchair, yes, Naruto's condition was improving but the kid would still need a little more space.

Hearing a knock on the door, Iruka turned and found Kakashi at the doorway.

"Looks like Naruto will have some trouble recovering here." Kakashi commented.

"Yes, well at least he's home." Iruka muttered still wondering how to fix his current problem.

"I have a solution." Kakashi stated knowing that Iruka would prefer that he get straight to the point so that he and Naruto could get some much needed rest.

"What is it?" Iruka asked tiredly.

"Come and stay with me, my house is big enough for his wheelchair, and I live right next door to Itachi and Sasuke." Kakashi said, and noticed Naruto trying to sit up straighter. He knew that would get Naruto's attention.

"Do you think that's a good idea with you being his social worker?" Iruka asked "Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?"

"Probably but since the state has made so many mistakes themselves, they'll ignore what I'm doing." Kakashi said.

"I don't know if Naruto could handle another car trip, he's wore out." Iruka said and it was true Naruto looked beyond exhausted and looked ready to go to sleep just sitting there.

"I don't live that far away." Kakashi pointed out "and so what if he goes to sleep one of us can carry him."

"Fine" Iruka muttered he was dead on his feet, and just wanted to get some sleep. Iruka somehow managed to back Naruto out of the apartment and towards his car. Where Kakashi helped get Naruto buckled and his wheelchair stored.

"Just follow me." Kakashi told Iruka once Naruto had been settled. Iruka nodded and Kakashi leaned forward and brushed his mouth against Iruka's, causing the other man to blush.

Once they separated and got onto the road, Iruka hoped that it wouldn't take so long to get there. Naruto was already passed out in the backseat and Iruka couldn't blame him it felt like Naruto had spent the year in the hospital but really it had only been a couple of months. Iruka wondered if his recovery would have taken so long if Naruto's mother had left him alone. Another question popped into his head, a question that probably should have been answered a long time ago: How had she found Naruto in the first place. He was pretty sure that the state wasn't allowed to give out that information to the parents. If she had found him that easily once, would she come after him again? He hoped not, Naruto deserved some peace for a change, with all the turmoil and drama it was a wonder that the kid was somehow remaining sane.

Once at Kakashi's house, Iruka noted how spacious it looked just on the outside. It was an old farmhouse with a wraparound porch and a swing sitting just outside the door. Yes, Naruto would likely fall in love with this place. There was a sense of peace that surrounded the house and Iruka hoped that they would be able to find exactly that there. He just wanted Naruto to be happy and stress free, Sasuke too of course but since Naruto was Iruka's main concern at the time, he really wanted him to be happy.

"When will his mother's trial start?" Iruka asked Kakashi, as Kakashi picked up the sleeping teen from Iruka's car and carried him towards the house, Iruka following with the wheelchair.

"Now that Naruto is out of the hospital, not long" Kakashi replied as he walked into a bedroom that was just inside the entrance of the house. Placing Naruto on the bed, he checked to make sure that he was resting comfortably.

"I would prefer that there not be any trial." Iruka muttered "it's going to kill him to have to face her again."

"Maybe." Kakashi said "but he has you to help him get through, and I am pretty sure Sasuke is going to remove his head from his butt eventually and will be there for Naruto as well."

"Sasuke should probably just focus on getting well right now." Iruka said "The last thing Naruto needs is for Sasuke to keel over dead." Kakashi chuckled softly as he led Iruka out of the room and towards the living room.

"But he won't, I bet as soon as he wakes up, he will be asking for Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't take that bed, neither Itachi nor Sasuke were very pleased with Naruto." Iruka said.

"They will get over it." Kakashi pointed out "They can't stay angry forever. I'm betting that Itachi already regrets treating Naruto so roughly." Iruka frowned and sat down on the couch, he couldn't help but worry about the trial, Naruto was certain to be effected by it mentally, and that worried Iruka. He hoped that it wouldn't drive him to try and take his own life again, of course now Naruto would have more support than he did before the attempt on his own life.

"You're worrying too much" Kakashi said "There will be plenty of people there to make sure she doesn't hurt him and that he doesn't hurt himself."

"I don't understand why he has to testify at all" Iruka said, finally looking up at Kakashi. "Wasn't there enough evidence there to convict her for the rest of her life. How many children's bodies was she selling? She never even tried to hide it, from what I understand they had to pull men off of some of them. Why couldn't that be enough? Why force Naruto to face that trauma again?"

"Sometimes facing it will be what helps him the most." Kakashi replied "I don't know why they are forcing him to take the stand against her, especially since they do have enough evidence to throw her away for the rest of her life."

"No good can come from this." Iruka muttered "you mark my words, something is going to happen and its not going to be good."

"Don't worry" Kakashi said "I'm pretty sure Itachi has a back up plan in place if for any reason the jury finds her guilt free."

"If she gets off scot free I'll kill her myself" Iruka said "Naruto doesn't deserve anymore hell."

"Speaking of hell" Kakashi said "What are your plans concerning Naruto and going to school?"

"I'm not sure. Naruto wants to go back, but I don't think it's a good idea. He'll have to face the whole school knowing that he tried to kill himself and face Kiba his so called best friend."

"I have a feeling Kiba won't be at that school too much longer." Kakashi said darkly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Iruka asked "You can't be talking about killing a kid."

"Of course not" Kakashi exclaimed "What kind of idiot do you think I am? Let's just say Kiba is in way over his head and he doesn't even realize it." Iruka frowned wondered what Kakashi's cryptic remark meant. Being that Kakashi had said Iruka wondered if he really needed to know. They sat there in silence for a few moments before a loud knock on the door was sounded. Kakashi frowned and got up and walked over to the door not surprised to find Itachi standing there.

"Can I speak to Naruto?" Itachi asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the porch. He really did feel badly for treating Naruto the way he had, Naruto hadn't deserved for Itachi to take his temper out on him.

"He's asleep right now." Kakashi replied stepping back and allowing Itachi to enter. "But you can sit with him for the time being. I don't think he will sleep for too long."

Itachi nodded and entered the room that Kakashi had shown him too. Naruto was resting peacefully, looking more comfortable than he had in the hospital. Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed, staring down at the floor and wondering about how he would start the conversation with Naruto once the boy woke up. He hoped that Naruto wasn't too upset with him, but Itachi knew that he deserved for Naruto to be angry.

"You look like you are resting here better than you did in the hospital." Itachi commented softly watching as Naruto's chest rose up and down slowly. Sasuke had still been unconscious when Itachi had left to go find Naruto, only to find that the teen had already checked out of the hospital and was on his way home. When he had gone by Iruka's apartment, a neighbor had told him that he had seen Iruka leaving with a silver haired man. Itachi had put two and two together and decided to check Kakashi's place.

"How's your brother?" Iruka asked from the doorway, watching Itachi watch Naruto.

"He was holding his own when I left" Itachi said "but he's not well, he's in critical condition. Tsunade doesn't know if that will improve until he gets a new heart."

"That's a tough break." Iruka said "I hope that's not the case and he gets better."

"You and I both." Itachi said. "I don't know what I would do without him." Itachi glanced up at Iruka and noted the worried look in Iruka's eyes when he looked over at Naruto.

"What's on your mind?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto has to testify in court against his mother soon." Iruka replied "I'm not entirely sure that he needs to, since you will be testifying as well."

"Nothing is going to happen to him." Itachi assured "There will be too many people there for her to try anything."

"I'm worried about what it's going to do to him mentally." Iruka said "I don't know that he's strong enough to face her again after what he's been through already."

"I don't think Naruto will try to kill himself again, not after everything it's taken to get him well again." Itachi said. "besides, Sasuke will kill Naruto if he does something like that again."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know I promised another chapter of tortured beyond repair and I am going to get started on it. A certain plot twist came to me and I had to start working on it. It got mentioned in this chapter, but will continue in the next.


	19. Chapter 19

Behind The Mask

Chapter 19

Naruto woke up to the feeling that someone was watching him. Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes and found Itachi sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.

"Itachi?" Naruto mumbled "what are you doing here? How's Sasuke?"

"He's holding his own right now." Itachi replied, reaching out and helping Naruto sit up with his back pressed against the wall.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled "my limps still feel kind of useless right now."

"Do your physical therapy and the strength will come back." Itachi replied, glad to see that at least Naruto appeared to be doing well.

"I know" Naruto said "I just wish that it wouldn't take so long. I want to be back on my feet now instead of depending on people for my every need." Itachi sighed he still didn't know where to start and why it was so hard to apologize.

"I wanted to apologize." Itachi started, raising his dark eyes to meet Naruto's blue ones. "I acted like a dick at the hospital. I was worried about Sasuke and the fact that you can be blind to people's true natures kind of worries me. It's only setting you up for failure in the future."

"It's easier for me to see what I want than to accept what I haven't ever seen." Naruto replied "but I suppose I should have given the matter a little more thought than I did. I probably shouldn't have been a dick to Sasuke, and maybe he wouldn't be the one in the hospital right now." Itachi shook his head.

"No, he was going to need surgery eventually anyways, and while this one didn't completely cure the problem it might put the transplant off for a little while, if he recovers well. None of that made it right for me to blame you, lord knows that Sasuke stressed himself out on a daily basis." Itachi said not mentioning that the chances of Sasuke getting well would take a miracle, one they couldn't really afford to wait on.

"I'm not angry." Naruto replied "I was hurt and a little confused on why Sasuke was acting like he was but I wasn't angry."

"He only wants you to know the truth about Kiba before you see how Kiba really is. Sasuke only wants to protect you from getting hurt." Itachi said. "He's seen some of the things that Kiba's done to other homosexuals and he doesn't want you to be a part of that, especially since you trust Kiba so much."

"How does one hide the fact that they are homophobic?" Naruto wondered. "I've known Kiba for three years, so how did he hide it so well?"

"I don't know but I am betting we are going to find out rather sooner than later." Itachi replied "He's going to at the trial for your mother."

"Why he doesn't have anything to do with what happened?" Naruto said. "I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know my mother."

"He's a bigger part of that mess than you realize." Itachi said "and I'm not telling you any of this to hurt you." Naruto frowned and looking down at the bed, his fingers trying to curl around the bed sheets. He understood where Itachi was coming from. The need to protect was apart of every big brother, even if they weren't technically related to the ones they were trying to protect. Naruto swallowed hard, he still didn't want to believe that Kiba was capable of such hatred, but he knew that Itachi was probably right and that Kiba had been fooling him ever since they had met.

"How does someone get to be like that?" Naruto wondered.

"Some people are just filled with so much hatred for people that are different that it makes them feel better to degrade those people even though they are human and don't deserve that kind of treatment." Itachi replied. "Doesn't make it right or fair but its the way things are."

"Can't they change? Somehow become more accepting?" Naruto asked, still searching for an answer that would somehow redeem his friend.

"They could if they wanted too" Itachi replied "But most of them don't want to change, they think that those who are homosexual should have to be the ones to change."

"That's not fair either" Naruto proclaimed "It's not like being a gay is a choice or anything."

"I guarantee that's what Kiba thinks and nothing you can say will change his mind." Itachi said, hating the indecision that he saw in Naruto's eyes. The boy only wanted to be loved and accepted by those around him and Itachi saw nothing wrong with that, he even understood it. He just didn't understand why his only friendship had to be with the most homophobic teen in Konoha.

"I didn't want to be lonely anymore" Naruto said after a minute or so of silence. "I hated it, no one would talk to me because I was in foster care and not with my real family. Do you realize how much it sucks to have everyone laughing behind your back because of a situation that was not in your control? I can still hear the laughter, no one cared how it made me feel, that it tore me apart inside and only made me want to die so much more. It was only the prospect of having to go live with my mother that finally made me act on my thoughts." Itachi's heart hurt for the boy, none of this was his fault and people blamed him for being in foster care. Itachi hurt deeply for the boy that no one had even bothered to get to know, if they had they would have seen that Naruto had a huge heart and loved those around him. It wasn't fair that they refused to see it, knowing about Kiba's role in the whole matter only hurt him even more. None of it was fair to Naruto, then again when was life ever fair.

"No, I didn't have to worry about any of that when I was in school." Itachi said "I was always well known because of who my parents were, so people always expected great things out of me. I will admit some of the expectations were unfair."

"Yes, well I would rather have people expect great things from me than to not expect anything at all." Naruto replied "They seem to think that because I am a foster kid, I will only end up addicted to drugs or living on the streets. They don't seem to think that I am capable of anything which is one of the reasons I tried to keep it quiet about being in foster care. I'm not entirely sure how anyone even found out."

"One word" Itachi replied "Kiba, he was the one you trusted with that information."

"What would he stand to gain from spreading that though, it would only make the school hate me." Naruto wondered.

"I don't know" Itachi replied "I don't know what he stood to gain at all." Naruto sighed and frowned he didn't know what Itachi was talking about and he didn't think that he wanted to know either.

Naruto heaved a sigh and looked down at his hands, would things ever settle down? Would either he or Sasuke ever get some much needed peace?

"I want to go see Sasuke" Naruto said breaking the silence. "I need to see him for myself."

"Are you sure Iruka will let you out of the house?" Itachi asked.

"Why not? As long as I don't end up as another patient in the hospital I should be okay." Naruto replied.

"Because you look like you could use a few more hours of rest." Itachi replied taking in the exhausted look in Naruto's eyes. "I'm pretty sure Sasuke will still be okay if you rest a little longer." Naruto shook his head.

"It's just a feeling I have." Naruto replied "I don't understand it, but I think something is going to happen, I just don't know when or how." Itachi frowned he didn't like the sound of that, he hoped that Naruto's feeling was incorrect and it was something that Naruto had come to expect when things were going smoothly again. Itachi didn't know what he'd do if he lost Sasuke, how he would survive without his little brother.

"If Iruka doesn't mind, I'll take you to the hospital." Itachi said knowing full well that both Iruka and Kakashi were standing just behind them.

"I don't know that's a good idea." Iruka said "Naruto has spent a lot of time in the hospital and you said that Sasuke needs to be able to rest and recover in peace."

"How is my visiting going to cause him pain?" Naruto demanded. "I just want to check and make sure that he's okay and not on his way out of this world. What's so wrong with that."

"Take it easy," Iruka said "Don't get yourself all riled up, we don't want to keep you separated we just want Sasuke to be able to get well."

"How can he do that if I'm not there." Naruto muttered sullenly causing Itachi to give him a small smile and a soft chuckle. No keeping those boys separated wouldn't be a good idea for anyone. Iruka shook his head he should have expected that Naruto would want to go see Sasuke as soon as possible even if it meant that he didn't get some much needed rest.

"Someone want to get me his wheelchair?" Itachi asked, and waited for a few moments before Kakashi placed the wheelchair beside the bed, where Itachi helped Naruto into it.

A few minutes later, Itachi had Naruto situated in his car and they were on their way to the hospital.

"Sasuke doesn't too well right now." Itachi said "he's on a lot of machines that are kind of necessary to his survival." Naruto frowned.

"What does that mean?" he wondered.

"It means that Sasuke has been in critical condition since his surgery." Itachi replied. "and Tsunade isn't really sure that that's going to change until he gets a new heart." Naruto swallowed hard, he wished he could go back in time and change things, but he would have to face up to his mistakes sooner or later, might as well get it over with now.

Ten minutes later Itachi was pushing Naruto's wheelchair into Sasuke's room. Itachi heard Naruto's sharp intake of air when his eyes landed on Sasuke's unconscious form on the bed.

"Get me closer" Naruto told Itachi, who did as he was told. Itachi grimaced as he watched Naruto struggle to raise his arm enough to take Sasuke's hand in his own. Growing tired of watching Naruto struggle, Itachi reached down and lifted Naruto's arm up and placed Naruto's hand on Sasuke's, watching as Naruto closed his fingers around Sasuke's.

"I wish I was stronger." Naruto muttered to Itachi, before returning his attention to Sasuke's pale face and slowly moving chest. Naruto supposed that he should be grateful that Sasuke was still alive, especially since that feeling that something was going to happen got stronger.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto said and Itachi heard tears in Naruto's voice and he wondered if it had been a good idea to bring the teen to see Sasuke. "If I hadn't argued with you, you probably wouldn't be here."

"Not your fault loser." Sasuke's weak voice filled the air around them, causing Naruto to stare at the now barely awake Sasuke in shock. "Don't apologize." Naruto blinked wishing that he was strong enough to be able hug the teen.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! (By the way that feeling Naruto had was Sasuke waking up!)


	20. Chapter 20

Behind The Mask

Chapter 20

Sasuke stared weakly at Naruto, he couldn't believe that the blonde had been willing to visit him and risk Itachi's wrath. His older brother hadn't been happy with the situation and Sasuke knew that he would blame Naruto for it. Apparently though things seemed to be okay on that front which surprised him, because Itachi could hold a grudge for a long time.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"Tired" Sasuke replied "and like I got ran over by a truck."

"I suppose that's normal after all you did go through surgery." Naruto commented, squeezing Sasuke's fingers gently. Naruto was glad that Sasuke was conscious, maybe he would be able to pull through this after all.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto frowned trying to guess who it could be, knowing that it was likely a nurse or a doctor.

"I see someone is awake." Tsunade said from beside Naruto. "That's more than I expected from you for a little while anyways."

"Yes, well, I don't want to sleep my life away." Sasuke mumbled growing tired just from the small amount of conversation.

"You have to be careful from here on out." Tsunade warned "surgery won't save you next time." she glanced down at Naruto and frowned.

"Haven't you spent enough time here?" she asked "I would have thought that you wouldn't want to come back anytime soon."

"It's where Sasuke is at." Naruto replied "I don't mind being here if it means I get to see him." Tsunade chuckled she hadn't expected to be able to keep the boys separated for long. She proceeded to check Sasuke over, checking to make sure there were nothing else blocking his heart.

"Geez, old lady, I'm okay." Sasuke mumbled irritably wishing that she would just leave already. He wanted to spend a little more time with Naruto before going back to sleep. Itachi would likely have to take Naruto back home soon anyhow, and he didn't want to miss a minute with the blonde.

"I could drag out the exam you know." Tsunade said chuckling knowing why Sasuke wanted her to go away. "I'll leave so you can have some time with lover boy." Sasuke blushed crimson, giving her a weak glare as she turned and walked out the door, Itachi who had been watching the news on TV, following her out to speak with her for a minute.

"Still grumpy Sasuke I see." Naruto teased "Still don't like the doctors making sure you are going to live for the next five minutes."

"She was eating up my time with you." Sasuke replied "Itachi will probably be taking you home soon, I don't exactly have time to waste."

"I can always come back." Naruto said giving Sasuke a gentle smile. "I can always bug Iruka and Kakashi anytime I want to see you."

"I could see you doing it too." Sasuke muttered closing his eyes for a moment, resting his aching body. He wished the aching would stop already, he was tired of this. He just wanted to go home and spend some time with his brother and Naruto.

"You spent so much time with me, it's only fair that I support you." Naruto replied, as he started listening to the news when he heard his mother's name.

"Kushina Uzumaki will soon be going to trial for the crimes she committed against several children, including her own son. The woman claims that the children had been willing to be used when she met them and that her own son had never been anything but a whore and would sleep with whomever his foster father was at the time which in the end was why he always ended up being moved around so much. No one wanted a whore around their other foster kids " the reporter went on to talk about how Naruto and few other children that had been rescued from Kushina's clutches would be testifying against her shortly and that the reporter hoped that she never got out of prison for what she done. Naruto's face turned white listening to the report, terror filled him. He knew it was expected that he would have to testify against her but the thought of seeing her again, of facing the memories of the time spent with her, sent shivers of fear throughout him. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get through it.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled the moment the report had finished, Sasuke seen how white Naruto's face was, and he squeezed Naruto's fingers hoping to bring him out of the past and back into the present. Sasuke had known the court would be coming he just hadn't realized that it would be coming so soon after Naruto was released from the hospital.

"What is it?" Itachi asked rushing back into the room with Tsunade on his heels. Sasuke pointed at Naruto, who was visibly shaking with his eyes tightly shut and his hands squeezed into fists.

"What happened?" Itachi asked kneeling in front of Naruto's wheelchair, hoping that the blonde would open his eyes and focus on him enough to realize that he was in Konoha and not back in Suna.

"There was a news report on his mother." Sasuke said "and an interview with the evil bitch saying that Naruto was a whore for all of his foster fathers so he more or less deserved what he got." Itachi scowled wondering how the news station could even air something like that when kids where involved.

"Why the hell did they interview her to begin with?" Tsunade asked as she reached out and gently squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

"I think it would be a good idea to call Iruka." Itachi told her grimly, as he stood up and picked Naruto up and sat down in a chair with him, holding him tightly against him. Itachi remembered finding Naruto in that hell hole, Naruto had broken Itachi's heart with his pleading to go home. Now that Naruto was home it was clear that the boy didn't feel safe where he was.

Sasuke watched Itachi attempt to calm Naruto for several minutes, he hated that Naruto would have to face his mother again. No one should ever have to face someone that evil more than once in their lifetime.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly, his voice gently as he reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's back. "You aren't with her anymore, you are with me, only me. I won't allow any harm to come to you, neither will Itachi or Iruka and Kakashi. Everyone wants you to feel safe with us."

"That's hard when just one sound of her name and I go back to Suna, back in that basement with those men using those kids in ways that kids aren't meant to be used." Naruto mumbled listening to Itachi's heartbeat, finding the rhythm somewhat soothing in his moment of panic.

"Don't focus on that." Sasuke said "focus on the here and now, soon you won't ever have to face her again." Sasuke's voice seemed to reach Naruto where the boy was lost in his memories. Itachi hoped that Sasuke would be able to pull Naruto out of that place.

"I can still hear the children screaming in pain," Naruto said "I can still remember the man's touch on areas that he had no place touching." Sasuke looked at Itachi frowning, did that mean that Naruto's paralysis hadn't deterred men from using him? That thought made Sasuke angry, Naruto had been at a point where he couldn't move at all, how dare any sick son of a bitch hurt him when he couldn't even defend himself. Itachi scowled down at the floor, Naruto didn't like talking about what had happened in Suna, and it was now apparent that they would have to find someway to make him talk before he was traumatized for life.

"Naruto, don't focus on the memories." Sasuke spoke his voice more urgent than before. "Focus on Itachi's heart, his breathing, allow it to bring you out of that place." Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about but it was the only thing he could think of as he watched Naruto silently suffer.

Tears poured from Naruto's eyes as he struggled against the memories that continued to assault his mind. He didn't want to be in that place anymore, he didn't want to remember what had been done to him or the other kids. He just wanted to be happy and loved. Why was that such a crime? Why did his mother seem to feel like he deserved to be treated as he had? Had Naruto done something wrong, done something to make her think that he deserved it?

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice broke through his thoughts, breaking the chain of memories that were cascading through his head. "Naruto, don't go there."

"What's going on?" Iruka demanded entering the hospital room, terror in his eyes. When Tsunade had called him saying that something was going on with Naruto, he had feared the worst, thinking that maybe Naruto had collapsed or something. Iruka could see Naruto now though, sitting in Itachi's lap as the elder Uchiha tried to calm him, Sasuke speaking softly to Naruto from his bed.

"Some kind of panic attack. I think." Tsunade replied "and from the looks of it he's coming out of it now."

"What caused it?" Iruka asked as he crossed the room and knelt down in front of Naruto, seeing the glazed over look in his eyes.

"Some stupid reporter interviewed that mother of his." Sasuke replied "and she said that he whored himself out for his foster fathers and that's why no one wanted him anymore and that he deserved what he got." Iruka's face turned red with anger, the nerve of that woman. He sincerely hoped that she got what she deserved when she was in prison. Naruto had never done anything to warrant being moved around so much, he was a great kid.

"That's not the only thing either." Itachi said grimly, not ready to let Naruto go until he felt the boy was sufficiently calmed down. "Something he shared earlier leads us to believe that he was likely molested or worse while he was there, that his paralysis didn't turn men away like we had thought." Iruka's face went as pale as the tiles on the floor. Naruto must have been blocking more of those memories than Iruka thought and while he couldn't blame the boy for doing so, he knew that talking about it would eventually help Naruto to heal from what had happened.

"Can I kill her?" Iruka asked after several minutes of trying to calm his seething anger. The fact that she would sell any kids bodies angered him but doing so to a kid that had been paralyzed and couldn't do anything to help himself was beyond disgusting. It made Iruka want to vomit.

"I think as soon as the trial ends it would probably be a good idea to get him into therapy." Itachi said, "The sooner he can deal with these memories the less likely they will to have this kind of effect on him in the future."

"The only problem is that he never wants to talk" Iruka said "he wants to bury those memories as deep as he can and pretend like they never happened."

"Yes, well I fear the memories will eventually destroy him" Itachi said "and I would rather that not happen because it would take Sasuke with him." he looked over and found Sasuke struggling to stay awake. Itachi could tell that Sasuke wanted to be the one that comforted Naruto but he didn't have the energy to do so.

"Rest little brother." Itachi told the boy. "Naruto is in good hands."

"He probably should head on home." Iruka said knowing that Naruto was more exhausted than he thought he was, and the panic attack would have drained more of his energy. Itachi nodded and stood up, before gently placing Naruto back into his wheelchair, only to have Naruto cling to him and refuse to be let down.

"It's okay, Naruto" Itachi said soothingly "Iruka is going to take you home so that you can get some rest." finally Naruto released his grip on Itachi and settled back into his wheelchair, allowing Iruka to take him away.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed at Kakashi's house, with Kakashi and Iruka standing there watching him.

"He had a panic attack at the hospital when some jack ass interviewed his mother." Iruka told Kakashi informing the other man of what had happened.

"If she tries that whoring himself to his foster fathers at trial, I'm going to be pissed." Iruka said "It's unfair and completely not true."

"I know it is" Kakashi said "but lets hope that she doesn't find anyone who is willing to lie for her and state that that's the truth."

"Why would anyone do that?" Iruka said "what purpose would it serve?"

"Get enough people to believe it" Kakashi said "and they can convince the jury that Naruto is sex crazed and deserves to be locked up in an institution." Iruka's eyes narrowed as he caught on to what Kakashi was saying. Depending on the institution access to Naruto could be very easy, she could pay someone off to have him killed, and no one would say a word other than he tried to escape and attacked an orderly and they had no choice but to use deadly force.

"We can't allow that to happen." Iruka said shaking his head, wanting to make the images disappear. The idea of Naruto being restrained and murdered did not sit well with him at all. "We have to really do our jobs this time and protect him."

"You know I will do my best." Kakashi assured him, "I won't allow anymore harm to come to him. We just have to get through this trial first."

"Whatever you do." Iruka said slowly "Don't let them take Naruto away from me. He finally has a chance to be happy here with Sasuke, he doesn't deserve to have those dreams stomped on and ripped apart."

"No, he doesn't" Kakashi said as he wondered about Itachi's other fall back plan. He wondered if it was still in effect or if Itachi had called it off. If he had to, he would pay to have her killed himself. It was more than past time for some peace.

 ** **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Liz****

 ** **PS. I have a couple of ideas that will make this story longer, I can't wait to share.****


	21. Chapter 21

Behind The Mask

Chapter 21

The next few days at the Hatake house were quiet, Naruto didn't speak, whether it was because he was ashamed of having the panic attack or because he couldn't keep the thoughts of what happened in Suna out of his mind. Iruka wanted to talk to him, try to get him to open up, but Kakashi told him that Naruto would speak when he was ready but for Iruka to be there when he was.

Sighing, Iruka watched Naruto frown in his sleep and wondered if his mind was listening to that interview with his mother on repeat. Just remembering what Sasuke had told him the woman had said, that Naruto who whored himself out to his foster fathers. Iruka scowled, he wanted nothing more than to take Kushina out for that remark alone, then add to that what Itachi had told him about Naruto mentioning something about a man touching him. It hurt Iruka's heart that Naruto had gone through that, and at the same time it made him want to kill Kushina himself.

"One day Naruto, one day there won't be anymore of this crap to deal with." Iruka said reaching down and running his fingers through Naruto's hair. He would do anything to protect Naruto from the hell he was about to go through with the trial. If Iruka could he would take Naruto's place. He would do anything to save Naruto from the pain the memories were causing him. Itachi was right Naruto needed to be put into therapy as soon as possible. Iruka just hoped that Itachi was wrong when he said that the memories would end up destroying Naruto if he didn't get help. Iruka that Naruto wouldn't chose to take his own life again, not with Sasuke around. Iruka sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, wanting to keep the nightmares from allowing Naruto to get his rest. He would need plenty of strength for physical therapy.

"How is he resting?" Kakashi asked from the doorway.

"He's a little restless." Iruka replied "I can't help but wonder if he's remembering that bitches words about him whoring himself out."

"Cruel words indeed, cruel enough to strike a blow to someone as fragile as Naruto." Kakashi said. "But if he's surrounded by people that love him and want to protect him, I believe we can help him to choose life over death."

"I hope your right. I don't think I can stand it if Naruto gets hurt again. It would kill me." Iruka said softly.

"He's a very special boy to be sure." Kakashi said "its a shame that life has tried to break him in such a cruel way."

"He can bounce back" Iruka stated "I believe firmly that he can come back from this."

"As long as Sasuke is alive and well" Kakashi said "he can do anything."

"I wonder what drew Naruto to Sasuke" Iruka said thoughtfully, "they are completely opposite personality wise"

"They do say opposites attract." Kakashi replied "I can see where Sasuke would be attracted to Naruto's light, while Naruto is attracted to Sasuke's darkness. They compliment each other very well."

"Do you think that forcing him to testify against his mother is the right thing to do?" Iruka asked "he had a panic attack just from hearing her voice on the news what do you think seeing her is going to do?"

"I don't want to find out" Kakashi replied "But we need to make sure she gets put away."

"In the end though what price will Naruto have to pay and will that price be worth it?" Iruka asked.

"It would be worth keeping other kids from suffering in the way those others did." Kakashi replied.

"I know I should want that do, but I need to think of Naruto." Iruka replied "No one seems to care about what that situation done to him. For god sakes he tried to kill himself just so that he wouldn't have to go to her."

"I know you are worried" Kakashi said reaching out and gently squeezing Iruka's shoulder. "and I am too, but I believe this is pretty much an open and shut case. I don't think Naruto will be on the stand long."

"What if she tries to get Naruto put into an institution?" Iruka asked. "If she finds somebody willing to lie for her, Naruto will be removed from my home even if the adoption goes through quickly which I doubt it will."

"If that happens we will deal with it. But I bet not one of his foster families will go for it. Why would they? Naruto has always stayed out of trouble." Kakashi stated.

"Yes, well money has a way of changing things." Iruka muttered "and from what I understand she made a killing selling those kids."

"You have a point." Kakashi said "but I would think that her account would get frozen so she shouldn't be able to use those funds." Iruka sighed he knew Kakashi was probably right but that didn't stop him from worrying.

A few hours later Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He still felt tired but at the same time he didn't want to sleep anymore. Sighing, Naruto reached over for the stress ball that was sitting on the bedside table. It was supposed to help him built up strength in his hand and fingers again and right now he was glad he could get his fingers wrapped around something. If his birth mother had been available he would have gladly wrapped his fingers around her throat. How could a person not see what was wrong with their actions? How did he deserve to treated as he had been? How had the others deserved what they gone through? Naruto sighed irritably as the neck brace rubbed against his chin, leaving his skin raw and sore.

"Hey, your awake." He heard Iruka say from the doorway, Naruto just looked at him unsure of what to say. He had completely wigged out after hearing his mother on the news blaming him for a situation that had been completely out of his control. Thinking about how he had reacted was embarrassing, but the memories were worse. Naruto was certain that he had blurted out something that he shouldn't have, but he couldn't exactly remember what it was.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked, his concern growing the longer that Naruto chose not to speak. He could only imagine what was going through Naruto's head right about now. Naruto frowned at him and turned his gaze back on the ceiling. He knew that Iruka was only trying to help but Naruto didn't exactly want to remember anything about his time in Suna right now.

Hearing the phone ring, Iruka sighed and turned and left the room, feeling a little helpless as to what to do for a pensive Naruto. He didn't think his foster son had ever been quiet a day in his life and that bothered Iruka more than anything that Naruto had chosen to turn to silence rather than to speak about what happened. Iruka glanced back at Naruto one last time before heading for the phone to find Itachi on the other end.

"How's he doing?" Itachi asked.

"He slept for a few hours but now he won't say a word." Iruka replied "and that worries me."

"It could be he's trying to get everything straight in his head." Itachi said "but I wouldn't leave him alone for too long."

"How's Sasuke?" Iruka asked "That whole situation didn't make him worse did it?"

"Surprisingly no, he's been asleep since you left. I expect he will be waking up shortly and demanding to know where Naruto is. Actually the little monster is awake now." Itachi said and said something to his little brother that Iruka couldn't hear before coming back.

"Take the phone to Naruto, Sasuke wants to check on him." Itachi said and Iruka chuckled. He had the feeling the phone bill would be rather high if Sasuke could check in on Naruto as much as he liked.

Iruka entered the room and walked over to the bed, gently shaking the boy and holding up the phone. Naruto frowned at him before Iruka mouthed Sasuke and hit speaker before sitting the phone close to Naruto's ear.

"He's listening Sasuke." Iruka said sitting down on the bed.

"Hey, I hear you've taken a vow of silence." Sasuke said "while I can understand your reasons for doing so, now really isn't the time to become the strong silent type." Naruto frowned but didn't say anything and Sasuke continued.

"I know you've got a lot on your mind, more than anyone else I imagine, but you can't let that evil bitch win. You can't let the memories of what happened to you win. I can't imagine what you have been remembering but I know that it can't be good. Just know that when I get out of here and get well again, I'm coming for those memories and I am going to take them and destroy them. You don't deserve to have to live with them." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto croaked "Why would anyone do that for a used up whore like me?"

"What did you just say?" Sasuke's voice was colder than Iruka had ever heard it, and he could admit it scared.

"You heard me and you heard my mother, I'm nothing but a whore who will put out for anyone." Naruto replied, staring down at his sheets.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard you say." Sasuke seethed "I don't want to hear you say that again because its as far from the truth as it could be."

"She said it so there has to be some sort of truth to it right?" Naruto said. "why would she lie?"

"Because she's a bitch and she's pure evil" Sasuke said "she's so far past sick that its not even funny. She is the used up whore not you."

"I have to face her in court." Naruto said "I don't know how I am going to be able to do that, not with everything that has already happened between us."

"That's not going to be easy, but it can be done." Sasuke said "if it was possible I would be right there beside you. I wouldn't make you go through that by yourself. I do know that Itachi is going to be there, Kakashi, Itachi and Iruka won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared." Naruto finally admitted after several seconds. "I'm scared that for whatever reason the jury is going to find her not guilty and she will try and take my happiness away again. I can't go through that."

"There is no way the jury will find her not guilty" Sasuke said "There is too much evidence against her for that to happen. She has no power over you anymore, so don't give it to her." Naruto frowned he wasn't sure how he was giving her her power.

"I wish you were here." Naruto mumbled "I don't want to go to court without you."

"If I could I would be there." Sasuke said softly "I don't want you to go through any of that alone."

"Kakashi and I will be with him." Iruka spoke up "He's going to be okay."

"He better be" Sasuke said "unless you want your ass on the line."

"I wouldn't be threatening adults little brother especially the ones who can make it harder for you to see Naruto." Iruka heard Itachi say.

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke muttered "and you better make sure that bitch doesn't set eyes on him when he goes to court."

"You know I will do what I can." Itachi replied. "I don't want anything to happen to him either."

Naruto said goodbye a few minutes later, and Iruka hung up the phone, he returned and sat down beside Naruto.

"I know your nervous about the court date tomorrow, but I promise the lawyers are going to make it as painless as possible." Iruka told him.

"I just don't want to see her again." Naruto replied "I don't ever want to have to face her."

"I know" Iruka said "If it wasn't necessary to the case, I wouldn't make you. You deserve some peace and one way or the other, I will make sure that you get it."

"Thank you for everything." Naruto murmured "Thank you for caring when no one else did."

"It's not hard to love you, you know" Iruka said "you have a big heart that gets hurt so easily but you wear a grin despite your pain. You are stronger than you believe you are and one day you will see it."

"Can I have a hug?" Naruto asked so softly that Iruka was certain that he had misunderstood him. When Naruto repeated the question, Iruka reached out and pulled him into his arms, mindful of the neck brace.

"You don't ever have to ask" Iruka said into Naruto's ear. "I'll be here for you no matter what." Iruka could feel the soft sobs that tore through the teen's body, breaking Iruka's heart. He wished he could make things easier for Naruto but Iruka feared the only thing that would do that would be Kushina's death, and unless something drastic happened Iruka doubted that the jury would sentence her to death.

"Don't worry about tomorrow." Iruka said "Tomorrow will take care of itself."

"Promise me you won't leave me?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded.

"I promise kiddo, hell won't be able to stop me from being there for you." A few minutes later Iruka lay Naruto back down on the bed and began helping Naruto with his arm and leg stretches being careful not to stretch him too much.

"How does that feel?"Iruka asked the panting Naruto.

"I feel like I am getting a little stronger, but not quickly enough, I still can't do a whole lot on my own."

"That will come in time, if you just work hard and be patient." Iruka said. "Feel like a shower?" Iruka knew that Naruto was likely exhausted but he was also covered in sweat.

"I guess I can manage." Naruto said "just so you guys won't have to smell me anymore." Iruka chuckled knowing that Naruto was attempting to joke around when he probably felt least like joking.

"Do you want to try to walk to the shower or do you want your wheelchair?" Iruka asked.

"I want to try to walk for a change." Naruto replied as Iruka gently took hold of Naruto's forearms and gently pulled him to his feet. With Iruka helping him, Naruto managed to make it to the bathroom that was a few doors down from his bedroom.

"Now that I made it here." Naruto said panting softly as sat on the toilet waiting for the water to warm up. "I'm not sure I will be able to make it back to the room without the wheelchair.

"Small steps" Iruka said "You will be able to go further eventually."

Iruka waited right outside the shower for Naruto, knowing that Naruto would need his help. Once Naruto was out and dressed Iruka asked if he wanted to eat something. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think I could keep it down, I'm so nervous." he replied as Iruka helped him back into the bedroom.

"Everything will turn out the way it needs to in the end" Iruka said.

"I sure hope so" Naruto said "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Just remember, you have people there that love you no matter what happens. We will do whatever it takes to protect you!" Iruka said bending down and kissing Naruto's forehead, before heading towards the door. Iruka could admit he was probably just as nervous about the court date as Naruto was. Iruka thought it was much too soon for Naruto to have to face his so called mother. Tomorrow would be a rough day for them all but it would be harder on Naruto.

"Are you worried again?" Kakashi asked from his place on the couch. He was studying Naruto's case notes and making sure everything was in order for the trial.

"Of course." Iruka said sitting down on the couch beside him. "I'm more worried for Naruto though. It's going to be tough having to talk about the things that was done to him. If I have to listen to it, I'll want to kill Kushina where she sits."

"Naruto needs you there for him." Kakashi reminded him looking up from the notes and looking at Iruka.

"I know that." Iruka said pulling his feet up onto the couch and wrapping his arms around his legs. "I just wish we could get Sasuke out of the hospital for this."

"He would probably keel over dead from the stress of worrying about Naruto." Kakashi replied "although I suppose we could probably find a way to blame that on Kushina." Iruka snorted and offered Kakashi a small smile.

"I would rather that Sasuke survive this." Iruka said "those boys need each other in a way that can't be explained." Kakashi chuckled and sat back on the couch, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have Sasuke there to calm Naruto down. No one else could get through to Naruto when he upset, except for Sasuke.

"What are you thinking?" Iruka asked noting the frown on Kakashi's face.

"That Sasuke is the only one can really get through to Naruto when he's really upset." Kakashi said "so it really wouldn't be a bad idea to have him there."

"Not a bad idea but impossible." Iruka said "besides Itachi is going to be concentrating on Naruto, he doesn't need to worry about Sasuke too."

"I can't imagine Sasuke is going to be too happy with not being able to be there." Kakashi commented wondering if he would be able to sneak Sasuke out of the hospital in time for the trial. He couldn't let Iruka know what he was thinking, because he knew that Iruka wouldn't like it, even if Kakashi was doing it for Naruto.

"You can't risk Sasuke's health. Naruto would kill you." Iruka said his voice breaking Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"I know that. I was just thinking." Kakashi said sighing and glancing at the clock. It was getting late, the trial was set for ten o'clock in the morning. Naruto would need to be there probably an hour before to go over what he would have to say when he took the stand.

The next morning Iruka got up early, unsure of how the day would go but determined to get through it one way or the other. As he entered Naruto's room, he found Naruto already awake and his fingers were tightening and loosening around the stress ball.

"I was just coming to wake you up." Iruka said noticing the tired look in Naruto's eyes. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really" Naruto answered "I just want this day to be over with already."

"I know you do." Iruka said as he helped Naruto sit up. "but the sooner you get there the sooner it's over and done with forever."

"I hope your right." Naruto said as he fell into silence as Iruka helped him get dressed.

"Want some breakfast?" Iruka asked knowing that Naruto would likely refuse but needing to try anyhow. Much to his surprise, Naruto nodded and sat in his wheelchair knowing that today wasn't a good day to try to be up and walking. The stress would be too much for him to handle.

Naruto managed to roll himself out of the room, following behind Iruka. Once in the kitchen, Naruto rolled himself up to the table while Iruka went about fixing him some eggs and bacon. Ten minutes later, Iruka sat the plate down in front of Naruto before going back for his own food. Kakashi joining them a few minutes later.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked Naruto as he sat down next to Iruka.

"Not really" Naruto said "it feels more like a nightmare than anything, a nightmare that won't ever end."

"I can promise it's going to be over soon." Iruka said "one way or the other." Naruto frowned, his stomach giving a sharp twist and a violent turn as he thought about exactly what he would have to do today. Suddenly he forced himself backwards in the wheelchair as bile rushed up his throat and he gagged.

"Get the neck brace off" Kakashi said as both jumped up and rushed to Naruto's side, Iruka managing to get the neck brace off, allowing Naruto to lower his head so that he wouldn't choke on the vomit spewing from his mouth. Iruka winced, knowing it was the stress of the situation doing him in. Iruka really wished that Naruto could just skip going to court.

When Naruto was finished, Iruka gently put the neck brace back on before rolling Naruto into the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said miserably as Iruka proceeded to clean him off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Iruka said gently "it's not your fault your stressed over this mess." once Iruka had finished cleaning Naruto off, he rolled him towards the door. He could practically feel Naruto shaking in the chair and his heart hurt knowing what Naruto would have to face.

"It's going to be okay." Kakashi said as he helped Iruka get Naruto into the car. "Itachi, will be there."

"But I need Sasuke." Naruto said so quietly that the two in the front seat could barely hear him, but Iruka heard nonetheless. Iruka glanced over at Kakashi as the drove silently towards the courthouse.

Naruto closed his eyes, his heart was pounding in his chest. Fear filled his every vein, threatening to drowned him and he began to feel like he was going to be sick again. He seriously hoped that this day would go by quickly.

Once Kakashi was parked, Iruka helped Naruto into his wheelchair, they started towards the building, and Naruto fell into silence. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Breath easy." a familiar voice said from somewhere in front of him. Naruto opened his eyes and found Itachi kneeling in front of him. A sympathetic look in his eyes. "Your okay, Naruto , we are with you." Naruto struggled to calm himself but found that it was hard to do.

"It's okay" Itachi repeated reaching up and gently squeezing Naruto's hand. He hated that this situation was tearing Naruto up like this, it wasn't fair. Standing up, he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Itachi kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder as the entered the court house and headed towards the room with a window that looked into the court room, where Naruto would be held until it was his turn to testify. Iruka sat down beside Naruto, and took hold of Naruto's hand, tightly squeezing it in his hand, as they watched Naruto's mother get led into the court room in handcuffs. Naruto shivered seeing her sit down beside her defense attorney.

"How can anyone defend what she was doing?" Naruto asked softly, "how can they sit there and think that she is innocent?"

"I don't know" Iruka said "but I don't like it anymore than you do." Naruto sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor. He didn't want to look at her anymore. The sight of the woman literally made him feel sick, nothing she could say would change that.

As the proceedings started Naruto kept his hand tightly in Iruka's as he listened to his mother's attorney try to explain that she was running a legitimate business that everyone involved was willing despite the fact that all were under the age of 18. Naruto felt even sicker as the attorney went on to say that Naruto himself was sex addicted teen that would seduce and then sleep with his foster fathers and even some of the other foster children. Naruto can only watch as pictures of Naruto naked and obviously enjoying the other kids body were shown to the court.

"What the hell!" Iruka snapped angered beyond words at the sight before him as Naruto's former foster father Rei stepped up the stand and described how Naruto was sexually aggressive towards him and the other children which is why Rei had had him moved. Tears shined in Naruto's eyes as he was forced to listen to the lies coming from the man's mouth.

"I always got along with him" Naruto whispered "why is he doing this?" Naruto looked at Iruka with such a hurt filled gaze that it hurt Iruka's heart.

"What does any of this have to do with the crimes in which she is being charged?" Iruka scowled. "They are only lying about Naruto not doing anything about what she done." Iruka watched as the prosecutor stood up, scowling at the other attorney.

"Naruto is the victim here, he's not on trial for supposedly being sexually aggressive. I highly doubt he is even sexually active as of yet." the man said, before continuing with how one of Naruto's own so called friends had been feeding Kushina information about where Naruto lived and his condition after his suicide attempt." Naruto froze and his eyes drifted to where he found Kiba smirking at the prosecutor. "In fact Kiba has not only been feeding her information, she is sleeping with him to get that information." Asuma Sarutobi said holding up pictures that showed Kiba in compromising positions with Kushina. "Not only was he sleeping with her but this so called friend also helped sneak Naruto out of the hospital when he was kidnapped. That means that he was not only a witness but was a willing participant in a crime."

"All any of that means is that he was the victim of a predator it doesn't mean that he done anything to end up on trial."

"Neither did Naruto, but that's exactly what you are doing. Bringing photoshopped pictures in like it's actual evidence." Asuma said "Why don't we get down to what really matters here and that's locking that animal you are defending behind bars. We have eye witness accounts of what was going on there. Yes, you already tried to discredit him before he could even take the stand, but he's just as much a victim as that so called future criminal Kiba is." after that he proceeded to show the images that Itachi's crime scene investigator had taken. It showed dirty, cells with children chained to a stone bed, some of the pictures had men abusing the children. Then came the photos of Naruto, and the condition of his cell, which was dirty and had rats crawling all over the floor, it showed feces and urine running down the stone slab that Naruto had been chained to. Then he showed images of how thin and dirty Naruto had been when he'd been found, how feverish and sick he was because of his surroundings. He also showed images of the other children, who had barely been in a better condition than Naruto.

"I don't think you need any more evidence to lock this monster away. I think we should hear from her son." Asuma said nodding to the bailiff, who in turn went and rolled Naruto into the court room, and up to the witness stand where he was quickly sworn in. Naruto cringed as he felt both his mother's and Kiba's glares. He really didn't want to be here, he didn't want to have to face anyone. He was still absolutely shocked that his so called friend was sleeping with his mother and had been selling him out for who knows how long.

"Naruto can you tell us about your time in Suna." Asuma asked gently, seeing the fear in Naruto's eyes, and seeing Naruto's trembling hands.

"I was locked in a cold cell." Naruto started, his voice trembling. "it was dark, and miserable. I was left alone most of the time to listen to the screams of the other kids." Naruto closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into fists, he didn't want to be here, he needed to get away from here before he broke down completely, or had a panic attack. "The screams were terrible, I can still hear them in my head when I am trying to sleep. Those kids were suffering, and most of the time I was left alone until a few nights before I was found. A man came in, and he touched me, he didn't have time to do anything else because Kushina came in and ordered him to do something else. She spit on me, and called me a useless faggot, told me that I would there, that I would die unloved because no one wanted someone like me." Naruto's voice died down and he struggled against the tears, and the fear as he raised his eyes and met the stone cold green eyes of his mother. She glared at him like he was the worst piece of trash on the plant.

"Naruto is the real victim here." Asuma said as he helped Naruto roll down from the stand and past Kiba who glared hatefully at him. Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling like he was worthless after having listening to all the lies that his mother's attorney had spouted off. Naruto was more than a little relieved when Iruka wrapped him into a warm hug, holding him tightly. Itachi took to the stand after Naruto and explained what he had seen and heard.

While Itachi was talking, both Kakashi and Iruka surrounded Naruto trying to calm the blonde and to help him not have a panic attack. This trial was going worse than they expected, Kushina's attorney had attempted to destroy Naruto, and it had been painful to listen to. What made it worse was that Kushina had turned to former foster parents and had somehow convinced them to discredit Naruto on the stand. After Naruto's tearful testimony though both Iruka and Kakashi hoped that the jury would see through the lies to the boy who had been damaged by not only what his mother had done but by what his so called friend had done as well. They knew that Naruto was without a doubt feeling more than a little betrayed after what had come out into the light.

"Where did they get the pictures of me with that kid?" Naruto asked tearfully. "why would they even decide to bring that out here."

"To make you seem like a sex addict" Kakashi replied "which would probably discredit your testimony. However, since I am your social worker I can put those lies that Rei spouted to rest. I've probably spent more time with you then he ever did. As for how they done it, photo shopping the pictures won't be hard to do for someone who knows what they are doing."

"I want to go home." Naruto said "I don't want to be here anymore."

"After that mess I can't blame you." Iruka said still scowling. Hearing the door to the room opening, Iruka turned and found Sasuke limping into the room, dragging an oxygen tank behind him.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Iruka asked not seeing the smirk on Kakashi's face.

"Did you really think I would let him go through this hell alone?" Sasuke demanded as he made his way over to Naruto. Sasuke took in Naruto's red rimmed eyes and the way Naruto's hands were trembling. Sasuke reached down and squeezed Naruto's hands making Naruto look up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said his eyes lighting up, making his dull blue eyes look a little more lively. "What are you doing here?"

"You needed me so I came." Sasuke said simply as he dropped into a chair beside Naruto, and grabbed Naruto's hand in his, and intertwined their fingers.

"Has he testified yet?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded.

"It was pretty rough on him." Iruka said "and that jackass defense attorney didn't help matters by bringing those pictures out either."

"What pictures?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and angry.

"Pictures that showed him fucking the younger boys in his foster home and fucking his foster father." Kakashi replied ignoring Iruka's dirty look. He wasn't going to keep anything about Naruto from Sasuke. Sasuke scowled, feeling like he was going to explode. He wanted to kill Naruto's mother for trying crap like that to make Naruto look like he was a liar.

"Sounds like they are trying to put Naruto on trial instead of his mother." Sasuke said "and that's not fair to him."

"What's worse is they are making Kiba look like a victim even though he was obviously a willing participant." Kakashi said "I don't think he will get in trouble for anything he done, even though he was breaking the law not only by sleeping with Naruto's mother and giving her the information on Naruto's whereabouts.

"Who the hell would sleep with that monster?" Sasuke asked reffering to Naruto's mother. "What the hell was that mutt even thinking."

"He wasn't" Iruka stated "he was only thinking about the best way to destroy Naruto in the most humiliating way possible."

"I'm going to destroy him, if I ever see him near Naruto again." Sasuke said turning towards Naruto when he heard the soft cries that escaped Naruto's lips. Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto towards him, wrapping his arms around the boy. He would find some way to protect Naruto from this joke of a trial.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair, hurting for Naruto. Knowing that Naruto was hurting over the loss of his one so called friend, none of this could have been very easy for him. Sasuke just hated that he couldn't really make it any better. Naruto would have to come to terms with Kiba's betrayal on his own, while Sasuke could only watch and offer what little comfort that he could.

"I think they are done for the day." Kakashi said watching as the court room rose to their feet. "I think it's time Naruto got back home and Sasuke went back to the hospital."

"Let me make sure Naruto gets settled in at home before taking me back to the hospital." Sasuke said, keeping a tight hold on the other boy. "I don't want to abandon him when he's hurting the most."

"Getting healthy isn't abandoning him" Kakashi said as he helped Sasuke get Naruto back into his wheelchair. As they exited the room, they had the misfortune of running into Orochimaru and Kushina with Kiba following behind.

"I'm going to get you locked up in an institution you little whore." Kushina snarled at Naruto, "and when you least expect it, the staff will murder you in your sleep."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Itachi snarled standing in front of Naruto and blocking the trembling boy from Kushina's view. "The jury is going to convict you and you will get sent to prison where I have no doubt that you won't last a week." Itachi said, watching from the corner of his eyes, as Sasuke and Iruka hurried away from Kushina.

"Stupid bitch, threaten that boy again and see if I don't bring hell down on your head." Itachi seethed, allowing his anger to seep through in his voice. The trial had been a disaster for Naruto, but Itachi knew that without a doubt the jury would find her guilty, they might claim Kiba as a victim of a sexual predator but eventually he would get what was coming to him too. No one as evil as they were could get by with everything. Karma would play a part in their demise, and Itachi could only hope that he was around when it did.

"Stay the fuck away from Naruto." Itachi warned before heading off to Kakashi's car to find out why his little brother was out of the hospital.

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing/commenting hope you enjoy even though I thought the trial part really sucked. It might be a few days until I get the next chapter up since this one was so long. And I do have a plan for Kiba lol.****


	22. Chapter 22

Behind The Mask

Chapter 22

Itachi made his way over to Kakashi's car where, Sasuke was getting into the backseat with Naruto. When Itachi reached them, Sasuke pulled the red eyed Naruto over to where he was laying in Sasuke's lap.

"I'm sorry it was so rough on you." Sasuke murmured running his fingers gently through Naruto's hair. "I'm sorry you had to listen to those lies, it wasn't fair to you."

"How could he do that?" Naruto asked "How could Rei so easily lie about me like that?"

"Apparently because he values money over everything else." Sasuke muttered darkly. Sasuke had wished he could have gotten out of the hospital earlier, Naruto shouldn't have had to face that without him.

"I never thought he would have done something like that." Naruto said tears running down his face again. Naruto had always liked Rei and when he liked someone Naruto went out of his way to stay out of trouble so that he wouldn't end up getting moved again. Apparently Naruto hadn't been as liked as he had thought he was. Hearing all that the defense had to say about Naruto's so called sexual activities hurt. Naruto wasn't even active so how he could he be "fucking the younger foster kids" as Orochimaru had put it.

"I wish I could change things for you and make it better for you." Sasuke said softly "You don't deserve to have them be saying that."

"I'm just glad you are here." Naruto murmured softly, even though his heart felt like it was breaking at all the betrayal that had been thrown at him that day, he was glad that Sasuke had found a way to be with him.

"Speaking of him being here. Care to explain how you got here when you are supposed to be in the hospital?" Itachi asked leaning through the open door.

"He needed me" Sasuke said "and I wasn't going to sit on my ass when he could use all the support he can get."

"I can't deny that." Itachi said "It was pretty brutal on him." Itachi's heart ached for the boy that had to face the betrayal of his so called best friend and his former foster father. "But that doesn't make it any less dangerous for your health. If you hear something you don't like you tend to fly off the handle. We don't need you to give yourself a heart attack."

"Yes, I think that some things are more important than my health." Sasuke muttered "I can't just sit there wondering about what's going on."

"Are you taking him back to the hospital?" Itachi asked Kakashi who was sitting in the front seat.

"He is after Naruto gets settled down first." Sasuke answered for him. "I want to make sure that Naruto is doing okay."

"The problem with that is the trial is continuing tomorrow." Kakashi said "I think Naruto will benefit from having Sasuke there provided Sasuke doesn't get pissed at everyone and try to fight them." Sasuke shrugged, he wasn't going to make any promises, if he could make something better for Naruto by decking someone than deck them he would. Itachi sighed, he didn't like the situation very much, it could very well prove to be the death of Sasuke, but it could also prove to be the death of Naruto. If Sasuke could prevent Naruto's mind from going back to that dark place when he had tried to kill himself before than Itachi had to let him try. Naruto was a special kid and he deserved to live. Itachi could see it in Naruto's eyes now, he was considered suicide again. It had to have been hard hearing those lies being told about him, and also knowing that your so called best friend sold you out to the mother that only wanted to use your body to make money wouldn't have made anything easier.

"Naruto," Itachi said seeing the dark look in Naruto's eyes. "Don't think about going back down that road again. Yes, today was brutal but I believe Asuma is going to come back hard on them and there is no way that Orochimaru will be able to defend it. Let Sasuke help you, let Kakashi and Iruka and myself help you. Don't let the darkness eat at you."

"It's hard." Naruto whispered "so damn hard. I can't get those pictures out of my head."

"Those pictures were fake, which means we will be able to get them for perjury." Itachi said "None of them will come out of this unscathed."

"Neither will he." Sasuke said "He will probably be the one most hurt by everything. I can't see his mother or Kiba caring."

"That's why he has you." Itachi replied looking up at his brother. "But you best keep your temper in control, don't stress yourself out for crying out loud."

"As long as Naruto gets through this, I will be okay." Sasuke said looking down at Naruto. It hurt Sasuke to see so much pain and confusion in Naruto's eyes. Naruto had always gone out of his way to be kind to people despite how they treated him, to see him being treated like this disgusted Sasuke. He wanted to find a way to hurt them as much as they had hurt Naruto. Though doing that would be hard, you could take their freedom but that wouldn't really hurt them. How did you hurt someone that doesn't even care?

"Take care of them both." Itachi told Kakashi and Iruka, stepping away and shutting the car door. He was going to make sure that Kushina couldn't hurt Naruto or any other child again. He didn't really care if he went to prison for it either, it would be worth it to rid the world of that kind of evil. Kiba was a whole different story though since he was still under eighteen. Itachi would have to think real carefully about what to do with him, and he would find a way to make those who had lied on Naruto pay as well. Itachi didn't care what the price was, he only wanted Naruto to have some peace and healing from all that he had already suffered.

Naruto kept his head in Sasuke's lap the entire drive home, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's fingers in his hair.

"You probably should be worrying more about your own health." Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Not on your life." Sasuke replied "Not when you have to face those people." He really did want to kill Kiba, and if he could find a way to do it he would. He wouldn't allow that mutt to make Naruto's mental issues worse than they already were. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh, and opened his eyes to find Sasuke staring down at him, a worried expression on his face.

Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile, before struggling to raise his arm and touch Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke leaned into his touch, enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand.

"Don't be worried." Naruto said softly "I'm not going to do anything to hurt myself no matter what Itachi thinks."

"I don't want you too." Sasuke said "and I know today was rough for you."

"You made it better just by being there." Naruto replied, as Sasuke helped him sit up once they arrived at Kakashi's house. Once he was parked, Sasuke hopped out pulling his oxygen tank behind him, and waited for Iruka or Kakashi to help Naruto into his wheelchair. Once Naruto was seated comfortably, Sasuke rolled him inside and into the bedroom. After Naruto stated that he wanted to try and get a little rest after the days activities. Iruka followed the two boys into the bedroom, knowing that Naruto would need helping getting into bed and that Sasuke wasn't strong enough to do it.

Once the two were settled into the bed, with Naruto pulled against Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist, Iruka left the room.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, sounding half asleep already.

"Showing up at the courthouse and wanting to kick Kiba's ass." Naruto said.

"No need to thank me for that." Sasuke replied "I would have found a way to get out of the hospital anyhow."

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"You think I would really allow you to go through it alone?" Sasuke asked. "you shouldn't have to face those assholes by yourself." Sasuke sat up, and leaned over Naruto and pressed his lips to the others cheek.

"I'll never let you go through hell alone." Sasuke said "I will walk through the flames with you, carry you through them if need be."

"If I end up surviving this mess, it will be because of you." Naruto said. "I can't stand hearing those lies people are saying, I don't understand what I done so wrong for them to even say that about me."

"None of it's true though." Sasuke said "You don't deserve it. They are the ones with the problem not you, they are only trying to make themselves look better. However, they are making themselves look worse with their lying." Naruto sighed wishing that he could get rid of the neck brace so that he could turn and face Sasuke. Although Naruto supposed that Sasuke wasn't healthy enough for what he wanted to do.

"Be patient" Sasuke said tiredly guessing what was on Naruto's mind.

"One of these days, we will both be in a healthy enough condition for that. For now though I can hold you and we can both get some much needed sleep."

"I guess that will have to do for now." Naruto mumbled closed his eyes. Sasuke kissed his cheek again before laying down again and pulling Naruto back to his chest.

Naruto smiled at the press of Sasuke's lips on his cheek, he wondered how he got so lucky as to get Sasuke for his own. He didn't deserve the teen lying beside him, but he was grateful that he had him.

Iruka and Kakashi watched from the doorway as both boys fell asleep. Iruka was grateful that Naruto had someone so willing to help him through this difficult time. It had been agonizing listening to the those lies, and knowing that they had so deeply hurt Naruto, absolutely infuriated Iruka. He wanted nothing more than for him to knock some sense into both Kiba and Rei. If they could only see how big Naruto's heart was they wouldn't be able to stand up there and say all that they had. As it was, Iruka hoped Rei was filled with guilt, and he hoped he got caught in his lies.

"Don't worry." Kakashi whispered turning his eyes from the sleeping boys to Iruka. "Those that lied today will get called out for it tomorrow. They won't be able to get out of it."

"I hope your right" Iruka whispered back as he watched Naruto and Sasuke sleeping for a few more minutes before turning and walking out of the room. "I can't believe how brutal it was on him, they acted like he was the one on trial instead of being a witness and a victim."

"Desperate people do desperate things. Orochimaru knows that there is no way to get her out of prison time so why not take someone else down with her." Kakashi replied "That snake bastard knows Asuma is going to nail her to the wall so he thinks his so called plan to get Naruto locked up is going to work. It won't because I will be taking the stand tomorrow and I will be calling Rei out on his bullshit." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he stared at the floor. He didn't think it was possible for a trial to make him so angry but this one had. He knew without a doubt that Naruto had been deeply hurt by the actions of not only the adults but his so called friend as well, the only one that Naruto thought he could trust.

Iruka sighed and sat down beside Kakashi on the couch, leaning into the other and laying his head over on Kakashi's shoulder. He hoped that court would go better tomorrow because he wasn't sure how much more Naruto could handle, at least Sasuke was there to help him keep it together for now at least. Eventually Sasuke would have to go back to the hospital, and hopefully he would get a new heart soon.

"Do you think Sasuke will get a new heart in time?" Iruka asked.

"I hope so because if he doesn't, it will destroy Naruto." Kakashi replied "Not that I think he will go so far as to kill himself again. But he does need Sasuke." Iruka sighed closed his eyes when he felt Kakashi's lips on his forehead.

"We should forget about our worries for tonight, tomorrow is another day after all." Kakashi said, as he reached for the remote and switched on the TV. He winced when the news of the trial came on but surprisingly the reporters didn't repeat the lies that had been spread about Naruto only stating that what Kushina was being charged with, which was multiple counts of sex with a minor and several charges of sex trafficking of minors.

"I'm surprised they didn't mention the pictures." Iruka said quietly. "That probably would have given them more views."

"Probably but they probably also know as well as we do that they are lies and are false evidence." Kakashi replied "It wouldn't look good for them to report that, although the so called Naruto seducing his foster father might work in Naruto's favor since the foster father was an adult and supposedly slept with a minor."

"I don't want that getting out period." Iruka said scowling. "It hurt Naruto deeply that his foster father would lie like that." suddenly silence filled the air as the breaking news alert went off.

"Kushina Uzumaki was brutally stabbed on her way back to jail, it's unclear at this time whether she will make it or not." the reporter stated and both Iruka and Kakashi frowned how could she have been attacked in a jail transport?

"Itachi" both Iruka and Kakashi stated at the same time. The older Uchiha was furiously protective over both Naruto and Sasuke, they wouldn't have been surprised if Itachi had had a hand in it.

"What does this mean for the trial?" Iruka wondered.

"It will probably be delayed until they know whether she is going to make it or not." Kakashi said "and if she dies it will be canceled."

"What about Rei and Kiba?" Iruka asked.

"I have no doubt that perjury charges will be filed on Rei asap as for Kiba, I don't know what will happen." Kakashi replied "although he does deserve to get in trouble for his part in Naruto's kidnapping and subsequent abuse."

"I never would have thought something like that would have been considered good news" Iruka said "But I can't help hoping that she dies."

"You're not the only one." Kakashi said "And I think considering the circumstances that there is absolutely nothing wrong with wishing for her to pay for all the pain she has caused."

"What do we tell Naruto?" Iruka wondered "I'm sure he will want to know why we won't be attending court tomorrow."

"The truth that there was an incident while transporting her back to jail and that she got stabbed." Kakashi replied "he's big enough to handle it."

"Still it's his mother, I'm sure deep down he must still care about her." Iruka said.

"I doubt it, not after everything she has put him through, he's only human and he can only suffer so much before he stops caring completely." Kakashi replied, pulling Iruka closer so that he could steal a kiss.

 ** **Here is a lighter chapter! Hope you enjoy! And remember Kiba will still get what he deserves! Thanks for reading and reviewing Liz****

 ** **PS To whomever left this kind review (I have deleted the review) :****

From: Guest

:Kill yourself, delusional virgin f**.

 ** **I have a message for you. I am a 28 year old woman, not a virgin and as straight as they come. I do not appreciate, your close minded homophobic, cowardly comments. Unfortunately I am now going to have to moderate the guest comments because you are a chicken shit and can't even login to bully someone. I guess its easy for you to hide behind a computer screen because you likely get bullied yourself. I'm not putting up with it!****


	23. Chapter 23

Behind The Mask

Chapter 23

"This isn't the hospital little brother." Itachi said and Sasuke groaned at hearing his brother's voice. He was comfortable and he didn't want to move.

"I wanted to make sure Naruto was doing alright." Sasuke replied as he removed his arm from around Naruto's waist and sat up.

"As you can see he is fine." Itachi said, his eyes closely as watching as Sasuke threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes, well he is right now, he wasn't when we got here." Sasuke replied "he was really tore up over what got said in court."

"Can you blame him? It had to be hard to hear such cruel things said about you." Itachi replied walking over to Sasuke and helping him up. "You really should be back in the hospital, I'm pretty sure that Naruto won't be needed in court tomorrow."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked "Because last I checked they didn't decide a verdict today." Itachi smirked but chose not to say anything. Sasuke would figure it out in time, but whether he would find out that Itachi had something to do with her was a completely different story.

"I just have a feeling." Itachi replied as he took a gentle hold on Sasuke's arm.

"You better not have jeopardize my custody." Sasuke said "If I end up in foster care I am going to kill you."

"Now why would I do that my darling little monster?" Itachi asked. "I might be trained for it but that doesn't mean that I would do it."

"I won't put anything past you." Sasuke replied glancing back at Naruto. He couldn't help but worry about him, would Kiba try to harm Naruto? It wasn't like Kiba had actually gotten into trouble as of yet, but who knew what the homophobic freak would do. There was no predicting what crazy people would do.

"Trust me little brother, it's all going to be fine." Itachi said as he helped Sasuke out of the room. "You don't have to worry about Naruto, but Naruto is going to worry about you if you don't get yourself back to the hospital."

"Fine" Sasuke grumbled, he really didn't want to leave Naruto but if Itachi was so certain that there wouldn't be court tomorrow than the hospital was probably the best place for him to be.

"It's not going to kill you you know." Itachi said as he they exited the house and headed towards Itachi's car. "The sooner you get a new heart though the better."

"What if I don't get a new heart?" Sasuke asked "Not everybody gets one you know."

"You will if I have to kill Kiba myself." Itachi replied "although I'm not so sure that you would want a heart as evil as his." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"What do you think is going to happen to him?" Sasuke asked.

"With all the evidence I wouldn't be surprised if he was locked away in an institution for the next few years until he's an adult and can be sent to prison." Itachi replied.

"I hope he does get sent away, maybe Naruto will get a break for a change." Sasuke sighed as he took a deep breath and inhaled from his oxygen.

"Even if he doesn't, I'll make sure that he doesn't bother Naruto anymore." Itachi said. "I haven't figured it out, but I will come up with something."

"Don't do anything to get me taken away" Sasuke said "Your the only family I have and I don't want to be anywhere else but with you."

"You know I won't do that." Itachi replied "But it is my job to protect you, and Naruto too for that matter."

"I am glad that you include Naruto in that equation" Sasuke replied "because without him there is no me."

"I don't think I really like you thinking like that." Itachi said "because losing one means losing the other and I can't do that." Sasuke sighed.

"I don't even know how it happened. One minute we were bickering all the time and then he tried to kill himself and I find myself having unexpected feelings for him. I never wanted it to be this way, but now that it is I don't think its possible to be happier." he told Itachi as they pulled into the hospital.

"You would be surprised at the places that happiness can be found if you bother looking." Itachi replied as he parked the car. Opening the door he took in Sasuke's pale, exhausted face. His brother didn't have too much time left if they couldn't find him a heart and soon. It hurt Itachi thinking about it, he almost wished that he had two hearts just so that he could give his brother one.

"Don't look so depressed." Sasuke said when he caught the look in Itachi's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Let's hope not." Itachi said climbing out and going over to the passenger side.

"You best make sure that Naruto comes and visits as often as possible." Sasuke told Itachi who nodded.

"I think he has to come in and get his neck brace removed any how so I will make sure that he stops in and sees you." Itachi replied as they walked up to the receptionist desk.

"I'm returning a little runnaway." Itachi told Tsunade who frowned at Sasuke.

"Where the hell did you disappear too?" She demanded as she walked with Sasuke back to his room.

"Naruto had court and I didn't want him to go through that hell alone." Sasuke replied accepting Itachi's help as he climbed into bed. Tsunade shook her head.

"I imagine that was stressful enough." she muttered as she placed a stethoscope against Sasuke's heart.

"It was stressful enough worrying over Naruto going through it alone." Sasuke replied. "As it was, it ended up being pretty brutal for him."

"That's a shame." Tsunade murmured as she pulled away. "Naruto is a good kid, he doesn't deserve to be put through that."

"He won't be going through it for long." Itachi replied turning and staring out the window. He had one problem taken care of, now he just needed to find a way around the other problem. Sure he had made sure that the police had enough evidence against the kid, but so far it didn't look like they were doing anything about it. He would just have to make another call and make sure things happened quicker. He wanted both Sasuke and Naruto to be completely safe.

"You are always plotting." Sasuke grumbled "and I wish you would let me know what you were up to this time."

"I can't do that." Itachi replied "But I am certain that you will be finding out soon anyways."

"It doesn't look like he done anymore damage to his heart." Tsunade said pretending that she hadn't just heard that conversation. "He's lucky, but he won't be leaving the hospital again, if he tries I will have no choice but to restrain him."

"Do what you need for the little demon to stay alive." Itachi replied "I fully support him being restrained if that's what it takes."

"I'll show you a demon, asshole." Sasuke snarled at Itachi's smirk.

"Now now, don't get your feathers ruffled I only want to keep you alive." Itachi said reading out and messing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke scowled at him, and turned his head out of Itachi's touch.

"I'll make sure Naruto stops in to see you when he gets out of his appointment later." Itachi said and Sasuke only glared at him, before turning his withering gaze to Tsunade.

"You will not restrain me." he stated firmly.

"If that's what I have to do in order to keep you alive I will." Tsunade replied "and I am certain that Naruto would want you to live."

"Obviously." Sasuke muttered still unhappy with the thought of being restrained.

"Relax mini demon" Itachi said "she'll only do it if she has to." Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief and tuned his brother chest was aching, worse than it had been before his surgery. Tsunade claimed their hadn't been any more damage, but it certainly felt liked, and despite the few hours sleep he had had, he still felt exhausted, like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Rest brother." Itachi said seeing the exhausted look on Sasuke's face. Itachi could also see the pain in Sasuke's eyes and wished that he could take it away."I'm staying with you, so go on and get some sleep. I'll wake you if Naruto comes by later."

"You better" Sasuke mumbled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Itachi watched Sasuke for a few minutes, watching as Sasuke's chest rose harshly, his breathing coming in harder gasps and he wondered if he had made the right choices. If he got caught for setting up Kushina's murder, for paying off the prison transport to stab her, there would be no doubt that Itachi would go to prison, which would leave Sasuke in the not so capable hands of the foster care system. Knowing all that Naruto had been through, Itachi didn't want his brother anywhere near that system. It was a shame that they didn't have any family that Sasuke would be able to stay with.

"Are you finally thinking of what could happen if someone finds out that you paid a law officer to kill someone?" a voice said from the doorway, and Itachi looked up to his special ops teammate Deidara standing in the doorway.

"I think in the end what I done is perfectly acceptable considering what that evil woman done. I didn't want to take a chance on someone finding her innocent." Itachi replied "and yes I realize that Sasuke will be the one paying the price for it if I end up going to prison."

"I can't say that I don't agree with your decision but I think that you should have considering Sasuke in that decision." Deidara told him.

"That's why he's not ever going to find out about it." Itachi warned his blonde partner. "I done everything to protect him and Naruto. Now we have to find a way to get Kiba out of the picture."

"From what I understand, he's being placed under arrest as we speak." Deidara said "after all there was a lot of compelling evidence against him. He will likely be placed in an institution for the present time, but he will eventually go to court and face the judge for his part in what happened to Naruto."

"They should forget the psych eval." Itachi replied "and try him as an adult. He made adult decisions and he should pay for it."

"The law is going to do what the law thinks is best." Deidara said walking over to Sasuke's bed, and checking the sleeping boy over.

"Did the little demon's escapade cause any more damage?" He asked Itachi who shook his head no.

" Tsunade said he didn't but it doesn't seem like it, look at him, he looks like he can barely even breathe and he's pale, he almost looks dead from all the stress that has surrounded us lately" Itachi said "Not that I blame Naruto for any of this, that kid is as innocent as they come."

"Your worried that they won't find another heart in time aren't you?" Deidara asked almost as if he was reading Itachi's thoughts, which he supposed he kind of was. He had worked with Itachi for the last four years and had come to like and respect Itachi. They had become best friends while they worked together so Deidara knew more about Itachi and Sasuke's situation more than most people did.

"Of course, look at him" Itachi said nodding towards his little brother. "he can't breath without oxygen anymore, he can barely get around without help. And the only thing he is concerned about is Naruto and what he is facing. He should be worried about his health until he can get a new heart."

"Can't call him selfish."Deidara replied "I suppose that its better that he think about Naruto than his own current situation." Itachi sighed

"No, you can't call him that, not anymore. This whole situation has changed him, made him grow up and I couldn't be more proud. I just hope I can be there to watch him grow up into a man that our parents would be proud of too." Itachi said. His heart ached at the thought of his murdered parents. It didn't seem like it had already been three years, and Naruto was finally bringing Sasuke out of the darkness that he had sunk into after their parents deaths. And now Itachi could have possibly messed that up with his decision to pay to have Kushina murdered.

"Honestly, I don't think that the police will even care and besides it's not like your not too important to the force to lose, and because she caused so much trauma to those children's lives, if its one thing you don't mess with its kids. So even if you do get caught I don't see them even throwing you in jail for it." Deidara replied.

"I hope your right." Itachi said softly "I hope your right." the room drifted into silence except for the sound of Sasuke's harsh breathing, so the loud alarm from the pager that sat next to the bed startled everyone, as did the sound of rushing feet coming towards the room. Itachi's eyes were on the heart monitor checking to make sure that Sasuke still had a heart beat.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, terror filling as the thought that Sasuke was dying on him now even though Tsunade had said that he was doing okay. Itachi couldn't lose Sasuke not now, not after everything that they had gone through recently. Itachi was surprised at how quickly Sasuke's condition had worsened in the last few hours and Itachi wasn't sure if that had been because he was exhausted or what, but he could only watch as the doctors quickly transferred Sasuke to another bed and rushed him out the door so fast that Itachi was barely able to blink.

"We have a new heart for Sasuke." was all Tsunade said before following Sasuke out of the room.

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing! (and for what I am about to say, I apologize to my reviewers that only ever have nice things to say, you guys rock and I appreciate it more than you know")****

 ** **Constructive Critic: I hope you like what I added!****

 ** **To the one that posted this review (Which once again got deleted, don't want it deleted log in!)****

 **"** ** **YOU are the true homophobic and heterophobic one here. They are not gay. Stop projecting your disgusting fetish on them. Why can't you respect Kishi? He never made them gay. Why don't respect their sexuality? You are 28. Get a fucking life. Maybe then someone will want to fuck your pathetic fat fugly ass, virgin loser."****

 ** **My response is this: This is fanfiction where I can write whatever the hell I want too. As far as you commenting on my looks, its not looks that make a person ugly its how they treat others that make them truly ugly. Another thing my looks also have absolutely nothing to do with this story. While I am on a role you should learn what homophobic is because I am writing a story that supports that kind of relationship so that does not make me homophobic. As for respecting the writer, I do but this is website where I can write what I want. And by the way, in your last message you told me to kill myself I did try that two years ago and that's not a road that I am willing to go down again. The fact that you would tell anyone that is disgusting. Your pathetic attempts at bullying do not work, I am an adult who is well able to handle what you say. And by the way if you don't like my story why are you still reading it? If you know you don't like the genre don't bother searching it out. Now leave me the hell alone this is the last time I am bothering with responding to you because you are not worth my time and the story will continue no matter what you say to me. I do have a much loved life, you are the one that needs to get a life because if you think hiding behind a computer screen bullying people is living than whatever. But I love the life I live now and the writing that I do.****

 ** **(Thanks to everyone for being patient while I deal with this,)****


	24. Chapter 24

Behind The Mask

Chapter 24

When Naruto woke up from his nap, he woke up to an empty bed, frowning, Naruto searched the bed with his hand and didn't find Sasuke.

"Iruka" Naruto called out, struggling to sit up.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka entered the room with the phone up to his ear.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Itachi took him back to the hospital." Iruka replied before saying something into the phone and hanging up. "And speaking of Sasuke, it looks like they found him a new heart. He's in surgery as we speak."

"Good!" Naruto said as he allowed Itachi to hand him the crutches so that he could help himself get out of the bed. "I'm tired of being in here, I think I will join you and Kakashi for a little while." Iruka smiled and followed behind Naruto so that he could help if the teen tripped or something.

"You'll have to go visit Tsunade in a little while to get that neck brace off." Iruka said thoughtfully as Naruto sat down at the table beside Kakashi.

"Good, that thing is driving me nuts." Naruto said, "It's itchy."

"I bet" Iruka said sitting down on the other side of Kakashi. "Itachi called to say that Sasuke is currently undergoing a heart transplant as we speak and that Tsunade expects him to pull through it just fine."

"That's great." Kakashi said "and since there is no court today, Naruto can relax and enjoy some peace for a change."

"As long as I get to see Sasuke." Naruto pointed out "I won't drive you guys crazy."

"We can always not take you." Kakashi said pointedly.

"And I can always find ways to annoy you until you do" Naruto said sweetly, enjoying the playful banter. Iruka sighed and shook his head. He liked moments like these, he just hoped that there would be a ton more like them.

"I'm sure you can." Kakashi said smirking. He enjoyed riling Naruto up.

"Don't get him too riled or you can deal with him." Iruka told Kakashi, giving the man a soft smile.

"I won't." Kakashi said reaching out and ruffling Naruto's hair, who in turn batted the man's hand away. Naruto gave the man an wicked grin, as he stumbled back onto his feet with the crutches and headed toward the bathroom. An idea forming as he went, Naruto was certain that he had some hot pink hair dye somewhere. He wondered if Kakashi would kill him for putting some in his shampoo? Naruto chuckled as he returned to his room to search through his things. He didn't know why he had bought it in the first place, because he wasn't going to color his hair. Now he had the perfect excuse for it, once he found it, Naruto hobbled his way back to the bathroom, where he proceeded to dump the contents into Kakashi's shampoo. He hoped the man washed his hair tonight and that Iruka didn't share the same shampoo, he just might kill Naruto.

He returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, and sat back down at the table. Iruka had a suspicious look on his face, while Naruto tried to ignore him and play innocent.

"What did you do?" Iruka asked the moment Kakashi got up and left the room.

"Nothing, I promise." Naruto answered. "I just really had to go to the bathroom."

"Sure" Iruka said returning his gaze to the crossword puzzle he was trying to figure out. "And I am a monkey's uncle." Naruto chuckled.

"Why do you always assume I am up to no good?" he asked.

"Because you usually always have some kind of prank planned." Iruka answered.

"Yes, well I have a lot of pranks to make up for." Naruto replied frowning. He had been in the hospital for quite a while before being kidnapped and taken to Suna. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Lord help me." He muttered.

"Don't worry, this time you won't be at the enter of the pranks." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing on his social worker as the man came back into the room.

"Maybe not, but I have to live with you." Iruka pointed out "and I live with him too."

"I promise nothing too outrageous." Naruto assured him. "Nothing that will drive you crazy."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Iruka said as he looked up at Naruto.

"When can I go see Sasuke?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I need a shower and then we can go and wait with Itachi." Kakashi said reaching for his coffee. Naruto chuckled avoiding Iruka's gaze as he got to his feet.

"Just hurry up will you old man? I want to go see Sasuke." Naruto said. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled just thinking that Naruto was anxious to see the other.

"He's probably still in surgery." Iruka replied "It will be a few hours until he is out, I am sure."

"I don't care, I want to be there the moment he gets out." Naruto replied as he hobbled into the living room to wait for Kakashi and Iruka to finish getting ready.

Thirty minutes later when Kakashi was done showering and dressed, he entered the living room, not noticing that anything was wrong until he felt both Naruto's and Iruka's eyes on him. Naruto burst into laughter and Iruka groaned.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Your hair." Iruka muttered and Kakashi frowned and walked over to the mirror, the first thing he noticed was that his silver hair was no longer silver, instead it was bright, hot pink. He groaned there could only be one person responsible for this.

"Well, since I assume that you don't want to be late." Kakashi said "you are just going to have to go to town with me like this." Naruto shrugged.

"Who cares. I only want to see Sasuke who gives a fuck what you look like." he told the other man.

"Naruto! Language." Iruka admonished. He couldn't but admit that Kakashi looked hot with pink hair.

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly not having even thought of his language. Kakashi chuckled and turned away from the mirror and headed towards the door.

"Let's get this ship on the road." he said and Naruto rolled his eyes, but followed Kakashi out the door and towards his car, Iruka trailing behind them.

Naruto stared out the window, impatiently. He was excited that Sasuke was getting a new heart. It meant that Sasuke would be in good health for other activities, (sports activities, gets your head out of the gutter). Naruto couldn't wait, he was on the mend as well and at the moment felt like nothing could go wrong.

"What's wrong with Kakashi's hair?" Itachi asked the moment that the three stepped foot into the surgical waiting room.

"Naruto decided it to style it for me." Kakashi replied. "How's Sasuke."

"Haven't heard anything for a while, but as far as I know he is going well. It shouldn't be too much longer." Itachi replied, giving Naruto a high five for the playing the prank on his social worker.

"That took some serious balls." Itachi whispered to Naruto as the blonde sat down beside him.

"I have to make up for the pranks that I missed getting to pull." Naruto replied.

"At least you didn't dye Iruka's hair, he just might have killed you." Itachi said.

"Don't I know it." Naruto answered. "you would probably be preparing for my funeral." Itachi chuckled.

"Since it's still going to be a little while, why not see if Tsunade can get that neck brace off and get those x-rays of your neck done." Iruka suggested "it will be better than waiting around here for the time being."

"I suppose so." Naruto said "But I want to be back here when Sasuke is out of surgery."

"Even if you are, I'm not entirely sure that you would be able to see him right away." Itachi said "he will have to recover for a little while first."

"I know. But I still want to be here." Naruto replied as Iruka helped him to his feet and handed him his crutches. Itachi chuckled.

"I'll let you know if he's out before your done." Itachi told him and Naruto nodded.

Iruka followed Naruto down the hallway and down to the other non surgical floor where he found Tsunade waiting.

"Glad to see your making good progress." she told Naruto as he hobbled into an examination room.

"So am I." he said as Iruka helped him up on the table. Tsunade smiled at the boy as she removed the neck brace, the first thing Naruto done was rub at his neck.

"Feel better?" she asked smiling down at him.

"Heck yes." Naruto replied "It's nice to be able to turn my neck again." Tsunade had him turn to the left and right, checking on his movement.

"You are a little stiff, but that's not to be unexpected." she replied.

"Of course, its normal considering I haven't been able to move my neck in months." Naruto replied as he climbed to his feet.

"What about x-rays?" Iruka asked.

"I think he's okay, his neck appears to be completely healed." Tsunade answered. "If he starts experiencing unusual pain then bring him back in, but I think he's okay. I know he wants to get up to the surgical floor to wait for Sasuke's surgery to end."

"Heck yes." Naruto responded as he reached for his crutches, and got to his feet. "He was there for me so much, I feel like he deserves for me to be there with him."

"Your a good kid." Tsunade said, reaching out and ruffling Naruto's hair. "I'm glad things are finally getting better for you."

"You and me both." Naruto replied "I thought I would go insane."

"Get out of here." Tsunade said shooing Naruto and Iruka towards the door. "Your Uchiha won't get well without you being there with him."

"Of course he will" Naruto replied "it will just go much slower for him." Naruto left the room.

"He seems to be returning to normal." Tsunade told Iruka.

"Yes, and you have no idea how glad I am that he can. You should have seen what he done to Kakashi this morning. I am glad that he feels safe enough that he can go back to playing pranks again."

 ** **Thanks for reading and reviewing!****

 ** **Guest whom left the last review: you are absolutely right, I shouldn't be engaging that idiot. However, that person knowing they don't like the genre shouldn't be reading it. They have left so many reviews stating that I should kill myself. After having gone through what I have, I felt that I should be able to defend myself, should I have taken it so far probably not. But I was a lot nicer than I felt like being. I agree though I won't be engaging in that idiocy anymore because its really taking away from the story. Don't think I am insulted or anything because I do appreciate your honesty.****


	25. Chapter 25

Behind The Mask

Chapter 25

Gets a little twisted towards the end!

Naruto returned to sit with Itachi, who was impatiently staring out the window.

"Still no news?" Naruto asked and Itachi looked up and shook his head.

"Not yet, I am afraid that can only mean good things." he said. "They always say that no news is good news." Naruto sighed and sat down beside Itachi. He could always use this time to plan more pranks. It wasn't like he didn't have enough to make up for.

"Hey, Iruka" Naruto said frowning before looking up at his guardian.

"Yes?" Iruka asked.

"What am I going to do about school? I will never be able to make up with all that I have missed? Will I even be going back to Konoha High?" Naruto wondered.

"Do you think that returning there is a good idea?" Iruka asked "after everything that has happened with Kiba?"

"I don't know" Naruto said "but I kind of want to go back. Maybe I can somehow change the way the other kids think."

"That's just it Naruto" Iruka said softly "No one should have too, it really shouldn't be your job. They shouldn't have been thinking that way to begin with. It's certainly not fair to you."

"I've always known that the other kids didn't care too much for me." Naruto admitted "and I guess deep down I knew exactly how malicious Kiba was as well. But I guess because I lacked real love and friendship, I accepted what I thought I deserved. Because I knew that most of the kids wouldn't accept me because I was gay. I guess I thought most of the kids would be able to overlook it."

"That's a pretty big something to overlook though." Itachi said having been listening to their conversations. "You can't expect everyone to accept it."

"Don't I know it." Naruto mumbled "I just wish they could see past that fact to the fact that I am still a normal person being gay doesn't change that."

"No, it doesn't." Iruka said "Kids can be cruel and selfish. They don't realize how much their actions can effect others. Given time they might come around, but because of Kiba I don't know that you can change that situation."

"Does anyone know what's going to happen to Kiba anyhow?" Naruto asked "I can imagine that the law won't look past his part in the kidnapping or anything thereafter."

"Rumor has it, he's been sent to an institution for a Psych Eval." Itachi said "because no sane kid could do all that crap."

"I call bullshit." Naruto said "I believe he knew exactly what he was doing when he was doing it. Although it takes a true psychopath to be able to hide all that hatred so well."

"There is definitively something there that isn't right with him." Iruka said "whether it can be helped or not is a wholly different matter."

"I am wishing that we had never met." Naruto huffed "I would have been better off with no friends at all."

"Yes, but everyone gets lonely. You are no different." Kakashi piped in. "I can't see someone as bright as you enjoying being a loner. You are much too social for that." Naruto sighed. He did want to go back to school but Iruka was probably right in thinking that it wasn't a good idea.

"How can someone who was so friendly be filled with so much hatred?" Naruto wondered, thinking about the last few years that he had spent with Kiba.

"Sometimes evil can hide itself deep down until the time is right to reveal itself." Iruka replied. "and in this case boy did it show itself." Naruto frowned, and pushed himself to his feet, clinging to his crutches as he began to pace back and forth. He wouldn't say that he was worried precisely in fact Naruto couldn't exactly put a finger on what he was feeling at that moment, a touch or nerves and anxiety maybe. Because he had no idea of the outcome of the current situation. All that had been said could still get Naruto tossed in some mental hospital, if the jury ever believed what had been told.

Naruto continued pacing back and forth for the next several minutes, trying to his thoughts back into order. He wanted to go back to school, but he was afraid to face some of Sasuke's old crew, like Sakura. She hadn't been seen for a while, but that didn't mean she wouldn't come back around eventually.

"Your worrying." Itachi said, watching the blonde pace. "and you are wearing me out with your pacing."

"I can't help it" Naruto mumbled "I've got a ton of shit on my mind and I can't exactly focus on any one thing."

"Yes, well you might try not focusing on it for now. Just concentrate on the here and now. Your other worries will work themselves out somehow." Itachi said "besides Sasuke wouldn't seeing you getting yourself into a mess." Naruto took a deep breath and released it slowly. Itachi was probably right, working himself into a lather wasn't going to do anyone any good.

Sitting back down, Naruto yawned loudly his jaw popping as he done so. It hadn't seemed like it but they had been at the hospital for a few hours.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Itachi said "your tired and it has been a long day."

"I want to know about Sasuke." Naruto said talking through another yawn. "It can't be too much longer before he's out of surgery."

"He's out now" Tsunade said stepping into the doorway. "He's already in recovering and appears to be handling the transplant well."

"Good." Itachi said grinning in relief, before releasing a few tears. He had been more worried about Sasuke as of late because his condition had gotten a lot worse right before a heart had been found.

"Now Naruto can stop worrying and go home and get some rest." Tsunade said "before he ends up in the hospital again himself."

"Not going to happen, no offense to you." Naruto said "But I've been in the hospital enough for a lifetime." Tsunade smiled at him.

"Tonight Itachi is going to be the only one allowed in to see him." she told the group "so go home get some rest and come back tomorrow. If something happens Itachi will call and let you know."

Itachi stood and turned to Naruto and helped the nearly asleep boy to his feet.

"I will call indeed and let you know how lover boy is doing." Itachi told Naruto.

"Don't let him hear you call him that." Naruto suggested "he's going to hurt you."

"I'll settle for him being healthy enough to attempt it." Itachi replied walking with Naruto and Iruka to the elevator.

"He can only get better from here." Kakashi told Itachi "Unless of course for whatever reason he rejects the heart."

"'kashi you asshole." Iruka muttered "you're not supposed to say that."

"It could happen though." Kakashi said as he followed the other two into the elevator.

"I'm sure that he knows exactly what can happen." Iruka replied "He doesn't need you spelling it out for him."

"It was kind of thoughtless." Naruto commented as they exited the elevator on the bottom floor and headed towards Kakashi's parked car. Naruto slid into the car, once Kakashi had unlocked the doors. Naruto was asleep before the car even left the parking garage. Iruka smiled at the boy, who had curled up in the backseat, sleeping soundly.

"Poor kid" Iruka said softly "he's been through hell, but he has still found a way to radiate light instead of darkness."

"Yes, it's strange how that can happen after all he's had to face. Some would say it would be damn near impossible to come back from it. He's proved them wrong all the way around. I would like to see him make a few decent friends though, instead of just that scumbag Kiba." Kakashi said, as he pulled into the driveway.

Parking, Kakashi and Iruka sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the peace of the moment. Iruka closed his eyes and lay his head back against the head rest. He opened his eyes only when he felt Kakashi's fingers on his lips.

"I know this probably isn't the most romantic way to ask, but sitting here just thinking of how things are. I have to ask, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me.?" Kakashi asked softly. Iruka stared at Kakashi for a moment before a grin broke out on Iruka's face.

"Yes" Iruka said "Yes, I will marry you!"

"Good," Kakashi said leaning over and pressing his mouth against Iruka's. As he deepened the kiss, a loud knock on the window interrupted them.

Pulling back, Kakashi scowled at the red headed man that stood right outside of the car. Frowning, Kakashi rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" he asked irritably.

"I'm Kurama Uzumaki" The man said "and I was told that I could find my brother here."

"Since when did Naruto have a brother?" Iruka wondered as he reached behind him and shook Naruto awake.

"We're home kiddo." Iruka said softly, as Naruto opened his eyes and blinked wearily at him.

"I don't want to move." Naruto mumbled and shut his eyes again.

"Oh, I think you are going to want to for this one." Iruka said as he gently shook Naruto's shoulder again.

Naruto noticed the red haired man that was talking to Kakashi when he sat up. He frowned when he noticed that man's blue eyes matched his, but he resembled Kushina in his other features.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked softly.

"He claims he's your brother." Iruka replied and Naruto frowned, before shoving open the car door, and grabbing his crutches so that he could stand up.

"How is your my brother?" Naruto asked, he couldn't doubt the looks. He looked just like Kushina.

"I was put up for adoption when I was born." Kurama replied and Naruto frowned. Why had she done that for Kurama and not Naruto, she had just left Naruto in the street, not caring whether he would live or die.

"Why are you here then?" Naruto asked, wondering if he was after something.

"Because I heard about the hell you were put through because of her. And I want the chance to form some sort of familial relationship." Kurama replied "I can understand your not trusting me, after all I just showed up out of nowhere."

"I think it's going to take some time to get used to this news." Naruto replied.

"That's understandable." Kurama replied. "I didn't expect you to be out right accepting of me or to trust me right away." Naruto frowned, his brother looked to be only four or so years older than him, which meant that he was out of school.

"What do you do for a living?" Naruto wondered because Kurama had muscle built on top of muscle.

"Special ops" Kurama replied "and that's pretty much all I can say about it for the time being." glancing down at his watch, he frowned. "I have to go but maybe we can get together and get to know each other better."

"I get it, a friend of mines brother is in special ops. And I would like that" Naruto said as he started towards the apartment door. Kakashi and Iruka having already gone inside, leaving the door open for him. However, before he get cross the thresh hold, he felt something hard slam into the back of his head, making him cry out in pain as he collapsed to the floor. He barely heard Iruka cry out in alarm, and he didn't feel Kakashi's arm catch him as he collapsed to the ground.

One minute Kakashi was celebrating with Iruka, the next he was catching Naruto as the teen collapsed, looking up he saw Kiba running away and Kurama close on his heels.

"I thought his ass got arrested!" Kakashi snarled before turning back to Naruto, whose head was gushing blood from where his head had been smashed with a rock.

"Call an ambulance!" Kakashi told Iruka who hurried to do as asked.

"Hang on Naruto." Kakashi mumbled, hoping that there wouldn't be any lasting repercussions from this latest episode.

"They are on their way." Iruka said kneeling down beside Kakashi and gently touching the bleeding wound on the back of his head.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard." Iruka seethed, "I'm going to tear his homophobic heart out and feed it to the bears!"

"I'll help you." Kakashi said as he tore his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Naruto's head. Being hit in the head was extremely dangerous, not only could it kill but it could also mess with ones memories. Kakashi hoped that neither happened to Naruto, because the kid was finally starting to get happy again.

"Why now?" Iruka asked as the paramedics arrived and Kakashi had finished telling the paramedics what had happened. "Why did this happen now? He was doing so well."

"Kiba can't stand the thought of Naruto being happy." Kakashi replied "and because Naruto is gay, Kiba thinks that Naruto is less than dirt." Iruka's tears overflowed as he watched the paramedics slip an oxygen mask over Naruto's face, Iruka could see blood dripping from Naruto's ear, indicting that there was a possible bleed in Naruto's brain.

"I'm going to murder that little weasel" Iruka promised, his heart aching for Naruto. He hoped the boy didn't wake up in terrible agony.

"Go with him" Kakashi pushed Iruka towards the ambulance. "I'll follow in the car." Iruka nodded and climbed into the ambulance and sitting down and grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry kiddo" Iruka said softly "you're going to be okay! Someway somehow we will make you okay again." tears dropped from Iruka's eyes down onto Naruto's face and ran down. "We should have waited for you. I promise if you when you recover I am never letting you out of my sight again."

After that Iruka remained silent while the paramedic continued checking Naruto over.

"How is he?" Iruka asked softly.

"The fact that he is still unconscious isn't good. His head must have been hit pretty hard." the medic told him as the ambulance pulled into the ER.

Iruka watched as Naruto disappeared into a treatment room, while he was directed into the waiting room where he collapsed into Kakashi's arms.

"He's still unconscious" Iruka said sobbing against Kakashi's chest. "The medic said that the longer he was unconscious that it wasn't good for him."

"Naruto is an amazing kid" Kakashi said softly "he's going to pull through this too." Kakashi led Iruka over to the waited room chairs and helped him sit down.

"I hope so" Iruka said softly rubbing at his eyes. "Someone should let Itachi know what happened."

"I will once we know what's going on." Kakashi said "I want to know Naruto's exact condition before we tell him anything. Maybe it will keep Sasuke from going insane with worry."

The couple drifted into silence, Kakashi tuned into the news channel that was on while Iruka was lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, Kakashi elbowed Iruka in the side, irritated the other man but getting his attention just as a breaking news alert sounded.

"News just in that Konoha High student Kiba Inuzuka was found brutally beaten and murdered on his parents lawn." The reported said. "He was found naked with a certain male appendage missing, which was discovered to be shoved up the kid's butt."

"I think that's a little too much information." Iruka said, though he wasn't a bit sorry to hear it. Kiba had caused Naruto so much pain that it wasn't funny.

"Can't say the little punk didn't deserve it though." Kakashi said turning to face the doctor that was coming towards them.

"How's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He has a skull fracture, and a brain bleed." the doctor replied "if the bleeding doesn't stop on its own, we might have to go in and stop it surgically." Iruka frowned he hoped that the bleeding would stop on its own.

"Is there any kind of brain damage?" Iruka asked.

"We won't know until he regains consciousness." The doctor replied.

 ** **Thanks for reading! I think I went a little brain dead with this chapter. Liz****


	26. Chapter 26

Behind The Mask

Chapter 26

While waiting for Naruto to be moved into a room, Kakashi and Iruka made their way to where they knew Itachi would be, right by Sasuke's side.

"How's Sasuke doing?" Kakashi asked from the door, taking in the boy's pale appearance.

"Very well" Itachi replied "He should be waking up soon. What are you guys doing back here?"

"Another incident with Kiba." Iruka replied and Itachi frowned.

"The little ass slammed a rock into Naruto's head, fractured his skull." Iruka informed him and Itachi scowled.

"I'm going to murder that kid." Itachi muttered, worry filling him for Naruto.

"Too late." Kakashi piped in sounding a little too cheerful about the matter. "Someone else got to him." Itachi's eyebrows shot straight up. Had the kid really been murdered?

"Don't you watch the news?" Iruka asked.

"Normally yes, but not since Sasuke's transplant surgery." Itachi replied.

"Well. Let's just say you should watch it, I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about it." Iruka said.

"Was it that bad?" Itachi wondered. Kakashi snorted.

"It was nothing less than he deserved for being such a homophobic asshole." Kakashi replied.

"How's Naruto, I'm assuming he doesn't know yet?" Itachi asked.

"They are getting him put in a room as we speak, he's probably going to be here a few days provided he doesn't have any bleeding in his brain."

"I hope he doesn't" Itachi said "it seems like as soon as he gets well enough something happens and the healing process starts all over again."

"This time it's not going to happen." Iruka replied "I'll make sure of it. He's never going to be let out of my sight again."

"In which case you will mother hen him to death." Kakashi said "he's not going to like you for not giving him his space."

"Yes, well he's a danger magnet." Iruka replied "how else do we keep him safe."

"You let me handle whatever trouble comes his way." Itachi replied "and you can be sure there won't be anymore assholes coming after him."

"Speaking of you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Naruto's mother do you?" Kakashi asked and Itachi sighed.

"I paid someone to take her out. I wasn't taking the chance that she would get off for what she done." He replied. "Personally she probably should have suffered more but what's done is done."

"Who did you pay to kill her?" Iruka asked and Itachi looked over at him curiously.

"Why? You in need of a hit man?" He asked.

"Just curious." Iruka replied, he wanted to know if Naruto's so called brother had been the one hired to take her out. He strongly suspected that it was Kurama who had killed Kiba.

"Tall, red haired man, goes by the name of Kurama." Itachi replied "but you didn't find that out from me."

"I thought so." Iruka muttered.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Itachi asked.

"Because I suspect that he was the one that killed Kiba." Iruka replied "not that I would be turning him in or anything."

"How do you figure that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because as soon as Kiba hit Naruto with the rock. He was after Kiba like a hunting dog and a bird." Iruka replied.

"I can't say that he doesn't have his issues. But he is a good man. Although I didn't know that he was related to Naruto. He doesn't exactly talk about his past." Itachi said thoughtfully turning his attention back to Sasuke when he heard his little brother groaning and trying to open his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living little monster." Itachi said as Sasuke managed to get his eyes open half way. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Sasuke mumbled, his eyes widening when they landed on Kakashi's pink hair. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Naruto" Kakashi replied.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Not liking the way that Iruka avoiding meeting his eyes. "What happened."

"Kiba" was all Iruka had to say.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke demanded as he tried to sit up in the bed.

"The doctors seem to think so." Iruka answered. "He has a skull fracture, he said there could be damage but we wouldn't know until he woke up."

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked "and is anyone doing anything about Kiba?"

"Kiba has effectively been dealt with." Kakashi replied "and they are getting Naruto admitted to a room as we speak."

"Talk to Tsunade and get him moved in here." Sasuke said, trying to shake of the lethargy that he was feeling. "There is no better place for him than here so that I can make sure he's doing okay."

"Um, it's not your job to make sure that he's okay." Itachi pointed out. "and I don't know that Tsunade would allow that anyways because you need to concentrate on getting better as well."

"I don't care." Sasuke replied "I want him where I can see him at all times. Apparently you idiots can't take care of him." Sasuke huffed as he settled back down into his pillows. "and what do you mean that Kiba has effectively been dealt with?"

"Meaning the kid is dead that's what." Itachi replied sighing, his brother was still as bullheaded as ever. "and I don't know that it would be good for your health to have him in here. You will only worry."

"I will worry more if he's not in here." Sasuke replied stubbornly, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Get some sleep." Itachi said "and I will see what can be done."

As soon as Sasuke's eyes, closed Itachi stood up and headed for the door, both Kakashi and Iruka following behind him.

"Do you really think it's good idea for them to room together?" Iruka asked "his condition could put a hold on Sasuke's recovery."

"Well, not really the way I see it, Sasuke is going to worry more if Naruto isn't there, and that will be what effects his recovery." Itachi replied as he approached the nurses desk.

"Is Tsunade here?" he asked the dark haired nurse that was sitting there, filing some paperwork.

"She isn't here yet." the nurse told him "but she will be in a few minutes."

"Is it possible to have Naruto Uzumaki put in the same room as Sasuke Uchiha?" Itachi asked and the nurse frowned.

"I don't know that its a good idea, your brother has a long recovery ahead of him." she told Itachi.

"Those boys don't like being separated" Itachi explained "and Sasuke will worry more if Naruto isn't there."

"Don't worry about it Itachi." Tsunade said from behind him. "I'll make sure that Naruto gets put in the same room with him." turning to Iruka and Kakashi she frowned.

"Someone want to tell me why the brat is back?" she asked.

"Does anyone watch the news?" Iruka wondered irritably. "the kid that is currently on the news is the reason why he's here."

"Don't get so grumpy." Kakashi said reaching over and pinching Iruka's butt making the man reach out and slug him in the arm.

"I am not grumpy." Iruka huffed and Kakashi smiled.

"Of course you are but I love you anyways." he told the other man.

"None of that tells me what's going on?" Tsunade said impatiently.

"Kiba attacked Naruto" Kakashi said "and hit his head with a rock. The Er doctor said that Naruto had a skull fracture, and that there was a chance of brain damage."

"Did he bother doing a CT scan?" Tsunade asked "because that's the next best way to see effected parts of the brain."

"I don't know what was done." Kakashi said "he didn't tell us very much at all."

"I'll be changing that." Tsunade said "and you guys can go wait with Sasuke for the time being." Itachi nodded and returned to his sleeping brother's bedside. He was grateful that Sasuke had pulled through the surgery well, now all they had to do was make sure that he didn't reject the heart.

Sitting down beside Sasuke, Itachi talked with the other two men as they waited for Naruto to be brought in. When Naruto was rolled into the room half an hour later the first think Iruka noticed was that Naruto was conscious, but the pained expression on Naruto's face, deterred Iruka from saying anything.

Once Naruto had been settled into bed, Tsunade inserted some pain medication into his IV, before squeezing his hand gently.

"The pain dull in a few minutes." she said softly before turning her attention back to Iruka and Kakashi and nodding towards the hall.

"I done a CT scan," she told them "it doesn't look like he has any brain damage, but he may suffer migraines for the rest of his life because of the fracture." Iruka nodded.

"That's better than what I was thinking." Iruka said "what about the bleed in his brain?"

"It looks like that has already stopped as well, there won't be any need for brain surgery today." Tsunade said. Iruka and Kakashi both nodded and looked in at the now sleeping Naruto.

"He's going to be in some pain for a little while" Tsunade said "so if you have to talk to him, talk to him quietly." Iruka nodded and disappeared back into the room to sit with Naruto.

"He's going to end up mother henning that kid to death, and Naruto's not going to like it." she told Kakashi.

"Well, there has been a ton of shit that's happened." he replied "you can't exactly blame him for that."

"I suppose not" Tsunade said softly. "if the pain medication wears off and he's in a lot of pain, just come find me, I'll find something for him." Kakashi nodded and watched as Tsunade disappeared down the hall, before returning to Naruto's bedside. The kid looked terrible, his face was sickly pale, and he had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Now that Kiba's gone, do you think we can get some peace?" Iruka whispered to Kakashi.

"I sure hope so." He replied "At this point I'm not sure what else could go wrong."

"I can think of plenty" Itachi spoke up, looking up from Sasuke's bedside. "But I don't think you want me to mention it here."

"You better not!" Iruka hissed. "I'm surprised 'kashi didn't jinx Sasuke already with his comment."

"I don't believe in jinxing anything." Kakashi replied "Either it happens or it doesn't."

"Is Naruto here?" Sasuke's voice filled the room and the group moved away from Naruto's bed so that Sasuke could see him. "He looks like shit." he commented.

"I imagine that he's a in a lot of pain too." Iruka said "that doesn't help his color any."

"He's going to be okay though?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, aside from a lot of pain and migraines for the rest of his life. He's going to be okay. Tsunade said there wasn't any signs of damage on the scan." Iruka told him.

"That doesn't mean you can jump him as soon as you get out of here." Itachi said "He needs time to rest as well."

"Who said I wanted to do that right away?" Sasuke muttered.

"Because you're a teenage boy." Itachi replied "and I know what you think about just as much as you do."

"Whatever, asshole." Sasuke muttered and Itachi smiled. His brother was going to be just fine, he was back to his grumpy antics again. From that point on Sasuke recovered quickly, Tsunade had him up on his feet only a few days after surgery, and while Naruto slept in a medicated daze for the first few days, he recovered quickly as well, and soon both boys were home and looking forward to never spending any more time in a hospital. They did however spend a lot of time at each others houses, driving either Itachi or Kakashi and Iruka crazy with their pranks.

 ** **Thinking about ending it here, although there might be one more chapter. I do have a sequel planned though. So what do you think should I do a certain kind of SasuNaru scene? Or end it here? Thanks for reading and reviewing.****


	27. Chapter 27

Behind The Mask

Chapter 27

BOYXBOY SCENE

Don't like Don't read

No one under 18 please

"Is Naruto awake?" Sasuke asked as he entered Kakashi's house, only to find Kakashi and Iruka making out heavily on the couch.

"It's still early, of course, he's not awake yet." Kakashi mumbled, barely pulling his lips away from Iruka's to answer the question. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He was going to wake Naruto up, now that the kid was finally off of his crutches. He could go back to enjoying life and track again. Sasuke was still determined that Naruto wasn't going to beat him though. Slipping out of his shoes, Sasuke slipped quietly into Naruto's room. To find the boy sprawled across his bed, on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out on the bed.

Smirking, Sasuke wished that he had brought a camera just to capture the moment. Instead, he slipped quietly over to the bed, where he climbed on and straddled Naruto's back lightly, and bending over and licking Naruto right where the neck and and shoulder met, before biting down rather roughly on that spot, causing Naruto to shoot up and send Sasuke falling over onto the bed.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, bringing his hand up and rubbing at his neck. "That hurt."

"It was meant to." Sasuke replied sitting up, laughing at Naruto's expression.

"It might have hurt but it was also hot." Naruto murmured smirking as the smile fell off of Sasuke's face. "I want your mouth on me again."

"I'm not saying no to that." Sasuke said scooting over, and covering Naruto's mouth with his own, while his hands stroked Naruto's sides. Sasuke's mouth left Naruto's and found the side of Naruto's neck again, this time Sasuke sucked on it gently, allowing his tongue to drift over the now forming bruise.

"Keeping doing that." Naruto murmured as he lay back on the bed, tugging at Sasuke's shirt and bringing him down with him. When Sasuke finished with Naruto's neck, he drifted down Naruto's chest, his tongue twirling around Naruto's nipple, enjoying the moaning sounds that were escaping Naruto's lips. While they had had heavy make out sessions before it had never gotten this far. Sasuke smiled and switched his attention from Naruto's right nipple to his left, his tongue swirling around the nub, sucking lightly on it. Before he removed his mouth and began licking his way down Naruto's chest.

Naruto grunted, pleasure making him quiver the more that Sasuke licked him.

"Keep going!" Naruto murmured when Sasuke stopped just at the edge of Naruto's boxers.

"You want me to suck you off?" Sasuke asked smirking, knowing very well what Naruto wanted.

"Come on dickhead." Naruto moaned as Sasuke bent forward and began licking Naruto's stomach.

"As you wish." Sasuke murmured before sitting back up and pulling Naruto's boxers down, throwing them to the floor after removing them. Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Naruto's hard on. Naruto groaned again when Sasuke wrapped his hand on the organ and gently tugged.

"You are driving me crazy." Naruto muttered.

"Good" Sasuke murmured before taking his hand away and replacing it with his mouth. Sasuke's tongue swirled around the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he took in as much of Naruto's member as he could. Naruto moaned and reached up and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's head and pushing him down.

"Easy, Naruto" Sasuke murmured with his mouthful. He kept licking and sucking, enjoying every sound that came from Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned "I think I am going to come."

"Good," Sasuke muttered and Sasuke sucked harder until Naruto exploded with a cry into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed and sat up, leaning forward and pressed his mouth to Naruto's mouth. Naruto groaned against Sasuke's mouth before placing his hand on Sasuke's chest and shoving so that he could sit up.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto forced Sasuke to lay on his back, before attacking Sasuke's mouth again. Sasuke groaned as Naruto leaned forward and sucked on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke turned his head, allowing Naruto better access to suck on his skin.

"Feels good don't it?" Naruto asked as he tugged Sasuke's shirt up and over his head. Naruto's tongue ran down Sasuke's chest latching onto a nipple, biting the nub. Sasuke groaned again.

"I can tell you what I want." Sasuke moaned and he raised his hand and pinched Naruto's butt. "I'm damn hard enough, I'm ready to ride you."

"Turnabout is fair play though" Naruto murmured as his hands reached into Sasuke's shorts and grabbed him squeezing gently, and Sasuke released a loud moan.

"I'm ready to pound you already." Sasuke muttered, sitting up and shoving Naruto away so that he could get rid of his shorts. Turning to Naruto, Sasuke smirked down as he noticed how hard Naruto was again.

"Kneel beside the bed!" Sasuke ordered and Naruto done as he was told, leaning his upper body on the bed. Sasuke smirked and ran his hands over Naruto's butt.

"This belongs to me." Sasuke told Naruto "No one will ever touch you here except for me."

"Get on with it already!" Naruto growled "unless you are waiting for someone to join in."

"I think not." Sasuke said as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, lightly coating them in spit, before rubbing his hand down Naruto's butt and gently sticking one finger in Naruto's hole. Naruto groaned, wincing at the sting.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered "Just trying to stretch you a little." he murmured twisting his finger a little until he felt like Naruto could handle another one, in which he inserted the next finger and continued stretching as gently as possible.

"Hurry up already." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke inserted another finger and kept stretching him.

"I don't want to hurt you, and due to my size I could very easily do that." Sasuke said as he reached down with his other hand and started lightly jerking on Naruto's member. Naruto moaned and buried his face into the bedding.

"I've never thought that it could feel this good." Naruto moaned, feeling as Sasuke pulled his fingers out, and replaced it with something much harder right at his entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," Sasuke said "because I don't want to hurt you."

"Get on with it already." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke got down on his knees and slowly started pushing himself into the tight ring of muscle. Naruto let out a painful moan and Sasuke stopped allowing Naruto to get used to him before he has gently as possible pushed himself the rest of the way in. Naruto moaned again and Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's back, before Naruto pushed himself back on Sasuke letting the teen know that he was ready.

Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss to Naruto's back and began gently thrusting his hips against Naruto's, pulling himself out and slipping back in as easy as he could. Naruto groaned as Sasuke continued his gentle movements, trying not to rush himself knowing that Naruto was still trying to adjust to him. As Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto, Sasuke kept his free hand on Naruto's member, tugging his pace growing faster in time with Sasuke's thrusts.

Suddenly the door opened and both Iruka and Kurama stood in the doorway.

"OMG" Iruka cried, his face turning bright red.

"What the hell" Sasuke cried out, catching sight of Iruka and Kurama in the mirror. "who the hell is he?"

"I'm Naruto's brother, and I think we interrupted at the wrong time." Kurama replied.

"You think" Sasuke muttered as he pressed himself into Naruto a little harder. "You can go away now."

"I think we will" Iruka said grabbing Kurama by the arm and dragging him out, shutting the door behind them.

"I can't believe you kept it up with them in the room." Naruto said groaned as Sasuke hit a sensitive spot that made Naruto moan out in pleasure.

"Since when did you have a brother?" Sasuke asked as he kept thrusting into Naruto.

"I found out the day I ended up in the hospital with a skull fracture." Naruto said, crying out as he came into Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke came into him.

"How do you know that he can be trusted?" Sasuke asked, as he pulled out as gently as possible so that he didn't hurt Naruto anymore than he already had. Looking down at Naruto who was still kneeling at the bed, Sasuke could admit that he liked the sight of Naruto covered with his cum. Sasuke licked his lips wondering if it would be weird if he licked all the cum off of Naruto.

Naruto started to stand up, and Sasuke shoved him over on the bed.

"I can't go another round." Naruto said "I'm sore."

"We can always do that again later." Sasuke said as he bent down and began licking the cum that was spilling from Naruto's entrance.

"That's gross, Sasuke cut it out." Naruto said wiggling to out get from under Sasuke's tongue.

"Be still I need to clean you." Sasuke mumbled before returning to licking all the cum off.

"What are we cats?" Naruto mumbled, giving up on Sasuke and just laying patiently until Sasuke finished. When he was done, Sasuke sat up and grinned at the pouting Naruto.

"Come on horny get dressed." Naruto said as he sat up and went in search of his clothes.

"I'm betting I can make you horny." Sasuke returned, laughing as he pulled his clothes on.

"Not right now. I can't believe you kept going with both Iruka and Kurama in the room." Naruto said shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't know how I am going to face them now."

"Can he be trusted? He's not like Kushina is he?" Sasuke asked repeating his earlier question.

"I am pretty sure that he is nothing like that bitch." Naruto said watching as Sasuke got dressed. He quite liked seeing his marks on the paler boy's body. It meant that Sasuke really was his, and he was Sasuke's.

"What do you know about him?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much, aside that he was in special ops in Suna before transferring here to be on Itachi's squad." Naruto replied "although I am not really supposed to know that much."

"You mean he was in Suna during that time that you were there?" Sasuke asked. "Why didn't he do anything then?"

"Because he wasn't aware that he had a brother until Kushina's trial." Naruto answered.

"I don't trust him." Sasuke declared. "And I have no reason to trust him."

"Not everyone is a sex trafficker." Naruto said. "he hasn't done anything for you to not trust him."

"Nor has he done anything for me to trust him." Sasuke replied as they both headed towards the door. Naruto moving a little slower than Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Naruto. He knew the other was embarrassed about getting walked in on while he was taking it up the butt. Sasuke was proud, he had sufficiently marked his territory and he was pretty sure that no one would try to separate them now. Not unless they wanted a handful of demon Sasuke to deal with anyhow.

"Have fun Naruto?" Kurama asked as soon as he spotted the red faced Naruto standing behind Sasuke. Naruto groaned and buried his face into Sasuke's back. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like strutting like a proud peacock. He was feeling quiet satisfied with how the first round had gone.

"Don't embarrass him." a red faced Iruka said, he still couldn't bring himself to meet Sasuke's eyes. That scene would take a while to get out of his head. Naruto squeaked from behind Sasuke, his hands going down to Sasuke's sides and pinching him. Sasuke yelped and batted at Naruto's hands.

"What was that for" Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"For taking pleasure out of this situation." Naruto hissed back. "you should be just as embarrassed about getting walked in on."

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about." Sasuke replied "and neither should you, I made love to you and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Except for his age." Iruka piped up "He's sixteen, he shouldn't be doing that."

"They do it younger" Sasuke said "and willingly" he added thinking about the situation that Naruto had been found in. He scowled and shook his head, he didn't like thinking about that time.

"What would Itachi think?" Kakashi asked sounding more than a little amused.

"As long as I practice safe sex he doesn't care." Sasuke replied "Besides it's not like Naruto can get pregnant." Naruto pinched Sasuke's sides again in irritation.

"Cut that out." Sasuke grumbled looking down at Naruto.

"Don't make such embarrassing statements." Naruto replied.

"You start school again tomorrow." Iruka said "I hope you can both cover up the hickey's otherwise, I fear all hell will break out for the both of you."

"Let them try." Sasuke said "I don't mind fighting to protect what is mine. I've never really cared about what they thought about me."

"Which is why you hid your sexuality for so damn long." Naruto muttered, finally stepping out from behind Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't anyone's business. I really don't care what they think. It's not like they have to talk to me, I can do without them."

"Glad you don't care, but unlike you I would like to make friends." Naruto muttered avoiding both Kakashi's amused smirk and Kurama's eyes as he slipped into the kitchen.

"Knock it off already." Sasuke told Kakashi catching the amused look on his face. "He's embarrassed enough as it is. Next we fuck. I'll make sure it won't be when anyone is here, or I will take him home when I know Itachi isn't there."

"Unless we inform Itachi of your extracurricular activities." Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the man, if Kakashi reported anything to Itachi Sasuke was going to murder him in his sleep.

 ** **This chapter was fun to write. I hope you like it as much as I did writing it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz****


	28. Chapter 28

Behind The Mask

Chapter 28

After glaring at Kakashi for a few seconds, Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen, where he found the blonde sitting at the table with his head on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said moving to stand behind Naruto, and placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, squeezing them gently.

" I enjoyed that as much as you did, but I kind of wish that Iruka and Kurama hadn't walked in on it." Naruto replied raising his head up. "its kind of embarrassing for the entire house to know what we were up to."

"And I am betting Itachi will know before the end of the night too, I can't see Iruka staying quiet about it, and I know that Kakashi won't bloody pervert."

"Kakashi's not that bad."Naruto replied. "I'm pretty sure there are worse people out there."

"Like me." Sasuke said bending down and kissing the mark that he had left on Naruto's neck.

"Not here" Naruto hissed "not where the perverts in the other room can watch."

"I don't intend to fuck you on the table right now." Sasuke replied "although that is a thought for when they aren't home."

"I'm never leaving the house again." Iruka called having heard what Sasuke said. "So don't think you are going to get too many chances to do that again."

"You have to go to work eventually." Sasuke called back "and besides there is school. Who will stop me there."

"Kami, do you have to be so vulgar." Naruto said scowling. "Who said anything about getting it on at school. I am there to get an education not sex."

"Why can't you get both?" Sasuke asked "it would be sex education."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what the school has in mind for that." Naruto replied.

"It's the only one I have in mind." Sasuke replied as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a coke. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face Sasuke. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the pleasure that Sasuke had shown him, in fact Naruto had loved every second of it. The thought of doing it somewhere where they could easily be caught sounded kind of hot too even though Naruto wouldn't admit it. He watched as Sasuke pulled himself up onto the counter and sipped at the soda. Naruto squirmed as he watched the soda disappear down Sasuke's throat. Just the thought of it reminded him of how Sasuke had swallowed his load, Naruto groaned. If he wasn't careful he would have a problem that he didn't want to be shown off.

"Problems?" Sasuke asked, looking up to see Naruto squirming in his seat.

"Shut up" Naruto hissed, not liking that Sasuke had caught onto his problem so quickly. Hopping off the counter, Sasuke crossed the room and leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I can always take care of it for you!" Naruto pulled away and shot a glare.

"Not so soon" he muttered, Sasuke shrugged and exited the room feeling Naruto's eyes on his back the entire time. Naruto frowned and dragged himself out of the chair, heading into the bathroom. He almost wished Sasuke could take care of this problem, but Naruto wasn't willing to let him do it with so many people still in the house. Shutting the door, Naruto flipped the lock before dropping his pants and boxers and taking hold of his erection. He groaned softly at the first tingle of pleasure as he started to pull, his hand twisting as he did so. Naruto groaned as pleasure shot through him and his semen shot out over his hand and stomach.

When he finished, Naruto quickly washed off his hands in the sink, before taking a rag to his stomach. The memory of Sasuke licking his cum off of him, nearly enough to make him hard again. When Naruto had made sure that there were no spots anywhere, he unlocked the door to find Sasuke standing there with one of his eyebrows cocked. Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor.

"That was hot to listen to." Sasuke said as he pressed Naruto against the wall, and touched his lips to Naruto's. Naruto groaned, when he felt Sasuke's hands touch him on top of his pants.

"You are going to get me hard again." Naruto moaned against Sasuke's mouth. "I don't think Iruka would appreciate that too much."

"Who cares." Sasuke said as he pulled back from Naruto and removed his hands.

"I do for one, I would rather Iruka not separate us before we can have another round eventually." Naruto said.

"Fine, I guess I'll be good and go on home." Sasuke said glancing down at his watch. "Itachi should be getting home at any minute."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Naruto asked.

"You can ride with me to school." Sasuke said "and I won't take no for an answer." Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath something about Sasuke being controlling. Sasuke grinned at him, before pressing his mouth back to Naruto's.

"Come on already, you've had Naruto most of the morning." Kurama said from the end of the hall.

"If I had made my way, he would still be underneath me now." Sasuke told Kurama who blushed as Sasuke passed.

"You are a grown man why the hell are you blushing?" Sasuke asked frowning at him.

"Do you ever listen to what comes out of your mouth?" Kurama wondered. Sasuke shrugged before wandering over to the door.

"I'm heading home." He told Kakashi and Iruka who can only nod.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Sasuke said before disappearing through the door.

"Do I need to give you a lesson on safe sex?" Kurama asked turning to the blonde who was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm pretty sure that's Iruka's job." Naruto said his face turning red. He still couldn't believe that Iruka and Kurama had walked in on him.

"I don't think you need to learn anything from me." Iruka said staring down at the floor. "if you are going to do that make sure I'm not home next time."

"See what you done." Kakashi said "you've traumatized him."

"Maybe next time he will knock." Naruto replied as he passed Kurama and headed into his bedroom. He had no idea what he was going to wear to school. He knew that as long as he had Sasuke he didn't really have anything to fear but he couldn't help but be nervous. Most of the school didn't accept gay kids, and there was no doubt that after all that had happened with Kiba, the whole school would know about Sasuke and Naruto. Sighing, Naruto flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. The thought of school was terrifying after all that Naruto had been through recently but he was going to have to face the crowd eventually.

"You okay in here?" A soft voice asked from the doorway, and Naruto opened his eyes and turned towards the doorway to find Iruka standing there.

"I'm kind of worried about tomorrow to be honest."Naruto answered. "I'm worried about what the other kids will say after all that has happened."

"You shouldn't." Iruka said "you shouldn't have to worry about what they think at all. You've been through hell, but it's made you stronger because of it. You can handle anything that they toss your away."

"I'm glad you think so." Naruto said "But I'm not so sure. I can only think of how Kiba pretended to be my friend and in the end he was nothing but a lying piece of shit."

"Yes, but not everyone is like that." Iruka promised "not everyone at Konoha can hate you." Naruto sighed.

"Where's Kurama?" he asked.

"He went on home, he didn't feel like he should stay a long while. Not after earlier."

"I'm sure he hasn't done the same." Naruto mumbled "What's so wrong with showing someone how much you love them."

"Nothing, but you are young." Iruka pointed out. Naruto heaved a sigh.

"When is the adoption supposed to go through?" Naruto asked.

"Soon, I would think since your mother's case is off the docket." Iruka answered.

"I just want you to hurry up and be my dad already." Naruto mumbled, as he yawned. Iruka smiled down at the boy, he reached out and brushed Naruto's hair out of his face.

"I can't wait for you to be my son either. Because you are an awesome kid." Iruka murmured "I'm glad you came through that shit storm with your sanity tact. I don't know that I could have done that if I was you. You are so much stronger than you think you are." Iruka watched as Naruto's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Iruka smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep well kiddo" Iruka murmured before heading for the door, not seeing Sasuke right outside Naruto's window. Once Iruka was gone, Sasuke slide the window open and climbed into the the room, before shutting the window behind him, and climbing into the bed behind Naruto.

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled, turning over and pressing his face into Sasuke's chest and inhaled softly before letting a out a quiet snore. Sasuke smiled and just pulled him closer, content to be able to hold him in his arms for the time being. Closing his eyes, Sasuke drifted off to sleep with Naruto in his arms.

He woke up the next morning with Iruka frowning down at him, Sasuke only blinked at him, not caring that Iruka had walked in on them again. At least this time Sasuke's part was completely innocent.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"I couldn't sleep, and Naruto helped." Sasuke replied, releasing Naruto and sitting up. Going over to the window he slid it up.

"Make sure that Naruto is ready to go by either." Sasuke said slipping out of the window. Iruka shook his head he should have known that Sasuke wouldn't stay away for long. Reaching down Iruka shook Naruto awake. Naruto groaned and turned over and pressed his face into the pillow while one hand searched the bed.

"Sasuke left so come on now." Iruka said "you have to get ready for school and Sasuke wants you to be ready by eight."

"I don't want to go back." Naruto mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, you kind of have to." Iruka replied "I have to go back to work too you know."

"Whatever" Naruto grumbled as he sat up, his blonde hair waving in different directions.

"Don't you want to see Sasuke again?" Iruka asked knowing very well that that would get Naruto's attention. "You can't see him if you don't get ready."

"Okay, okay old man." Naruto muttered as he stood and made his way over to his closet. "unless you want to watch me get dressed I suggest you leave."

"No, thanks I saw enough of you yesterday." Iruka muttered as he headed out the door muttering about horny teenagers. Naruto smiled before returning his attention to his wardrobe.

After getting dressed, Naruto grabbed his backpack to find Kurama at the door talking with Kakashi and Iruka.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Taking you to school" Kurama replied.

"No, your not that's my job." Sasuke said from behind Kurama.

"He's my brother." Kurama stated.

"And my boyfriend." Sasuke replied "so get lost. And stop aruging with a kid."Naruto chuckled and followed Sasuke towards his car.

"You can come to school with me, although I'm not entirely sure that that's a good idea." Naruto said. Kurama frowned at him. How was he ever going to get to know Naruto with Sasuke in the picture?

"Good luck with Sasuke." Kakashi said "he's very stubborn and possessive of Naruto."

"I get that." Kurama muttered. "I guess I will go to school with them for the day since I know that Itachi plans on being there."

"Well, that's not suspicious" Iruka said. "I don't think they will need body guards but who knows."

"Not exactly body guards." Kurama said "just making sure that they are being treated okay."

"That might be a job." Iruka stated "They didn't like Naruto before but now that Naruto has taken Sasuke they will like him even less."

"He'll be okay." Kurama said "Itachi and I will make sure of it." he turned and headed towards his car, intent on not letting Sasuke and Naruto get too far up ahead of him.

At the school, Sasuke and Naruto sat in the parking lot, having arrived a little earlier than expected. Naruto sat in the car, his hands tightly clenched into fists in an attempt to stop the trembling.

"You don't have to be scared." Sasuke murmured watching Naruto. "I'm in every class with you, no one will dare say a thing."

"I hope your right but I have the feeling that that won't be the case."

"I promise it's going to be okay." Sasuke murmured leaning forward and touching his lips to Naruto's. Naruto moaned and pressed his mouth harder against Sasuke's, his tongue licking at Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing Naruto's entrance to the cavern. Sasuke's free hand slid into Naruto's shorts, for once grateful that Naruto liked the loose fitting shorts, and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hardening member, Naruto groaned at the touch as Sasuke began to gently pull, quickly making Naruto fully hard. Sasuke chuckled into Naruto's mouth.

"It doesn't take much of a touch to get your excited does it?" Sasuke asked.

"Only your touch." Naruto replied as he thrusted his hips up into Sasuke's hand. "Go faster!" Sasuke smiled and pulled his mouth away from Naruto's to comply with Naruto's wishes, and began twisting and pulling faster. Enjoying the sound of Naruto's moans in his ears, suddenly Naruto let out a cry and came in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's shorts and licked at his hand before wiping the remainder of the mess on his shorts, not caring that it stood out on his black pants.

"Are you a little more relaxed now?" Sasuke asked, smiling at Naruto's grin.

"Just a little." Naruto said softly.

"There's more to come" Sasuke said "in a little while, we have to get into school right now though." he opened the door and stepped out of his car to find both Itachi and Kurama standing next to his car.

"Have fun Sasuke?" Itachi asked smirking at his brother, after having watched Sasuke get Naruto off.

"Bunch of perverts." Sasuke muttered "I'm getting my windows tinted." Itachi smirked and looked down at Sasuke's shorts. "Is that your way with marking yourself with Naruto's scent." Sasuke blushed and Itachi laughed.

"I don't think anyone is going to deny that Naruto belongs to you, there is no reason to go caveman." Itachi said, as watching as a red faced Naruto climbed out of the car.

"Feeling better, Naruto?" Itachi asked and Naruto's blush grew redder.

"Leave him alone, asshole." Sasuke said ignoring the fact that Kurama was still standing there and had yet to say a word. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Kurama do you get off on watching Naruto?" Sasuke called over his shoulder. "Because you are always at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No kidding" Kurama muttered as he started following Itachi into the school.

"Hey, if it isn't the faggots." someone sneered and Naruto blushed and pressed his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hold you head high." Sasuke whispered "we have nothing to be ashamed about it."

"Are you sure about that? You have his cum all over your shorts and it's absolutely disgusting." someone else called. Sasuke said nothing, just tightened his hand around Naruto's and headed towards their first class. Itachi and Kurama glaring at the other students as they followed Sasuke and Naruto.

"How are we going to get through today?" Naruto wondered "I don't want to face these people."

"Yes, well, as long as I am with you. They might say shit but they can't do shit." Sasuke said "They know that I can just as easily destroy them."

Upon entering their first class, Sasuke and Naruto found seats in the back of the room and sat down. Naruto's head laying on his desk, while Sasuke sat back in his chair and glared at the students coming in. When Sakura came in clinging to Rock Lee, Sasuke wasn't that surprised. As annoying as Lee was he had always had a crush on Sakura. It looked like she was finally giving him a chance. As she sat down, she glanced back at Sasuke and Naruto and frowned, Sasuke glared at her and she turned back around. He wondered why he had thought that she had been a good pick to use to avoid the sexuality question. She had the personality of a goat, not to mention that she was a bully and liked to pick on Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto made it through the first half of school with very little problems aside from a few nasty remarks. Lunch went pretty well too considering both Itachi and Kurama sat with them, making them laugh and forget that they were surrounded by assholes. Even with his brother there to distract them, Sasuke could still see Kiba's former group of friends glaring at Naruto and making threatening gestures with their hands.

"If they don't knock it off, I'm going to kill them." Sasuke muttered to Itachi, who turned and faced the group. Itachi's glare wasn't enough to stop them from making the rude gestures, so both Itachi and Kurama stood, taking their trays with them and went dumped it over the group leaders heads. What his brother said, Sasuke wasn't sure, but he grabbed Naruto by the hand and led Naruto out of the cafeteria. He had plans for his blonde, and watching those guys torment him wasn't one of those things.

Entering the bath room, Sasuke pressed Naruto against the wall not caring that anyone would see them if they came into the bathroom. Sasuke pressed his mouth against Naruto's neck, sucking hard on his favorite spot between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto moaned softly, Sasuke's hands running up and down Naruto's sides.

"I want your ass." Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear, as Sasuke rubbed his erection against Naruto's thigh. "Can I take it?"

"Here?" Naruto mumbled barely able to concentrate because of Sasuke's mouth trailing kisses on his neck. "Getting me off in the car wasn't good enough?"

"Hell no" Sasuke replied, knowing that Naruto would give in because he was just as aroused as Sasuke was. It didn't take much foreplay to get Naruto ready to go at all.

"Fuck me already." Naruto muttered as he pushed Sasuke away and went and stood in front of the sink, pushing his boxers and shorts down.

"I like seeing you like this." Sasuke murmured as he approached Naruto, dropping his own shorts to the floor.

"I just bet you do" Naruto murmured, as Sasuke placed two fingers in Naruto's mouth, making the blonde suck on them. When Sasuke felt like his fingers were coated well enough, he slipped them from Naruto's mouth, and placed them at Naruto's puckered entrance.

"Are you ready for me to stretch you" Sasuke asked as he slid one finger into Naruto's hole. Naruto moaned as Sasuke entered another finger.

"Enough already, I want you to fuck me!" Naruto said.

"Okay, okay impatient." Sasuke said as he laughed and removed his finger, and replacing them with his dick. Naruto moaned as Sasuke slid all the way in gently at first and when Naruto was comfortable, he pulled out and and slammed back in, making both the boys groan in pleasure as Sasuke repeated the movement.

"OMG" a voice said from the doorway. "The faggots are fucking. You you should kill yourselves now. Oh wait, he's already tried. Too bad he didn't succeed."

"If we're faggots what does that make you?" Sasuke asked as he continued slamming into Naruto. "A closet faggot for watching us?"

"You're going to burn in hell." the kid said glaring at them.

"Don't care." Sasuke replied "you'll be going with us." that was all it took for the kid to spin around and head out of the bathroom, leaving Sasuke and Naruto chuckled before groaned as Sasuke hit a sensitive spot inside of Naruto. Just as Naruto came into the sink and Sasuke thrusted a few more times before he came inside of Naruto. They looked up in the mirror and their sex ed teacher was standing there gaping. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto causing the blonde boy to wince.

"Well, teach there won't be any unplanned pregnancy here. Nothing but the finest Sex education."Sasuke smirked as he pulled up his own pants. Before wetting a paper towel and wiping Naruto's ass down, cleaning the semen off. The teacher stared at them for a moment, almost if he hadn't believed what he had just seen.

"You two come with me please." he finally said, getting his voice back. "I think the principle would want to know about you two were up too." Sasuke smirked at Naruto as the wandered through the hall holding hands.

"What did you two do?" Iruka asked spotting the furious look on the sex ed teachers face.

"You don't want to know." Sasuke said cockily and Iruka frowned and shook his head. He had the feeling what the two boys had been up too.

"Don't tell me you decided to have another round at school." Iruka said.

"Got it in one." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed avoiding looking at Iruka.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Iruka said "I would have thought that you would know enough to not go at it at school."

"Doing it in public only make it more fun." Sasuke replied before they continued down the hall and into the principles office.

"I got these two going at it like rabbits in the bathroom." The teacher told the white haired man. "They kept going until they both finished and only laughed about it afterwards."

"It only makes him a perv for watching." Sasuke said "which makes him as bad as us."

"Sasuke and Naruto I shouldn't have to tell you that those kind of activities are not allowed at school."

"It makes school more interesting." Sasuke muttered. And Jiraya rolled his eyes.

"Be that as it may they are still not allowed, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend both you and Naruto for two weeks."

"Damn. We just got back." Sasuke said "and I know how I am going to spend those two weeks."

 ** **This chapter was a blast to write! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz.****

 ** **This is where it ends but there will be a sequel soon!****


	29. Chapter 29

DID anyone see the last chapter for behind the mask? The seuel is called Beyond the mask: sasuke's torment. Feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
